Wake up call
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Bella is recovering from Cancer and has just moved to Forks to live with her brother Emmett and dad Charlie. Edward is a bad ass. They meet during community service. She's a people person and He's not. Can she change him? My first fanfic. OOC. R
1. Wake up call

**I don't own Twilight. Sorry, It all belongs to SM.**

Wake Up Call.

" Wake up Eddie," Alice sang.

" Ugh! GO AWAY!" I buried my head in my pillow and pulled my sheet over my head.

I personally, unlike other people, like to sleep in on weekends. That's just how it is. My 'sister' Alice is always so bubbly and hyper. I hate it. My 'family' tries to make me happy all the time. Why can't they just accept the fact that I like to live in the hellhole I call my life.

" Nope! You have to get ready. Remember community service? Dad is taking you to the hospital." She ripped my sheets off me.

I sighed in anger. " Fine."

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Alice dressed in a mini-skirt with white leggings and a pink and white-stripped shirt. She always wore bright colors I swear she could probably burn my eyes one day.

" Good. Hurry up. Dad wants you to hurry." She said as she walked out of my room.

I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I hopped into my hot shower. It helped me wake up for today's nightmare. I hated doing this stuff, but it's my own damn fault. I'm just glad I'm not in jail again. I am really surprised Carlisle and Esme haven't sent me away.

Once I got out of the shower I walked over to my closet. I pulled out my Three Days Grace long-sleeve shirt, which was black and said Three Days Grace with a spider web in the background. I also pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. I put everything on and grabbed my ipod. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find the family sitting at the table.

" Morning," I mumbled.

" Good Morning Edward," Carlisle said. " Are you ready to go?"

I just nodded and Esme gave me a hug. I walked to the front door and put on my black Etnies. I grabbed my car keys and followed Carlisle. I was about to go to my car when I saw Carlisle shake his head.

" Nope. You're coming with me and you're staying there for 5 hours. Not counting your lunch break."

" Ugh! Fine." I shoved my keys in my pocket and walked over to Mercedes.

I got in the car and he pulled out of the driveway. I hate that he thinks I wouldn't do this. I have always done my community service. It's the way I keep out of jail. I hate it there. I turned my head to look out the window. I heard Carlisle sigh. _Great_ I thought sarcastically.

" Edward. You have to understand you're doing this because of what you did and you need to stay out of jail. You're lucky myself and Esme love you so much. Most parents wouldn't keep a child after all the things you've been through."

" I know Carlisle. Thank you. But you know that I always do my community service. It's the only way to keep me out of jail. I hate that place, they're my own mistakes but…"

" Okay Edward. I get it. Look you have to do this for a week. If you stay the whole five hours." He pulled into a parking space.

" Got it." I opened the door and got out.

Carlisle got out as well and walked ahead of me into the hospital. We walked passed the front desk and went straight to Carlisle's office, ignoring all the stares I got. Since we live in this damn small town everyone knows everyone, everyone knows if you ever did anything and what you did. I was famous in that category.

I've been arrested 5 times, in jail for longer than a day three times, I've stolen, beaten people. I even did a couple drug smuggling jobs. Everyone knows I'm not an angel. I haven't been an angel since my parents died. Nobody truly understands way I'm this way, except the Cullen family, my adopted family.

I sat down in one of Carlisle's chairs and turned on my ipod. I saw him shake his head but he couldn't do anything because we were actually early. I looked through my library and found the song I wanted Headstrong by Trapt.

About fifteen minutes later Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled my earphones out and looked at him.

"Is the hellhole ready to begin?"

He sighed in frustration. " Yes. It is. You need to go to the children's ward. No. I m not switching you, so you have to be nice."

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. "Fine. Where do I go?"

"Just go down there and one of the ladies at the desk will help you." Carlisle told me.

I put my ipod in my pocket and went to the elevator to the 3rd floor. Once I was there I went to the desk and I found Mrs. Paige. She was the nice one. She understood me.

" Hi." I smiled.

" Hello Edward. Community Service?" she raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Carlisle told me to ask someone where to go."

" Oh. Well. There is a thirteen-year-old girl in the room right behind you. The person in there should be almost done. She needs a lot of company. She's an orphan."

I smiled slightly. "Okay. Thank you."

I turned around and walked into the room. I saw a person with guy short hair I could tell it was a girl because I heard her voice. The thirteen-year-old saw me and giggled. The other girl turned around with a warm smile. The thing was, i barely noticed because I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

**Please Review. Tell me what you thought. Its my first so... Okay. BYE! D**


	2. My morning BPoV

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

I was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. Today was just another day in society that I get to live through. It lolled my head to the side and looked at my clock. It was only 6:30. IN THE MORNING! I can't sleep in. Even on weekends. It was Saturday today, and I was going to do some community service at the hospital. A lot of people in the hospital like to have someone visit them. I know I do. I'm normally in the hospital for one reason or another. I'm a huge klutz.

Last week I was there because I tripped, sprained my ankle and when I fell, I hit my head so hard I knocked myself out. It was embarrassing to have to explain I tripped over my own feet and hit my head on a wall.

I finally decided to stop complaining and get on with my day. I sat up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my blue baggy hoodie that said Swan on the back. It was the most comfortable one I had. With it in my hand I opened my door and walked downstairs. I found Charlie eating breakfast already. He must be going fishing with his friend Billy. Charlie says he has a son a year or so younger than me named Jacob. I haven't met them yet but I think I will soon.

I just moved to Forks with my big brother Emmett. There are two reasons why we moved. The first was Renee, my mom. She got remarried to this minor league baseball player named Phil. They're in love and he travels a lot. With my…condition, I couldn't travel. My mom was sad and she didn't trust Em enough to help me. I decided I should go live with Charlie for a while because I knew he would like that. Em agreed to go with me.

The second was because everyone in Phoenix knew I had leukemia and felt bad for me. My friends didn't really treat me as a friend anymore and most other people just gave me pity looks, even my own mother gave me pity looks. The only people who didn't were Charlie and Emmett. Emmett is just my big jokester and he knew I wanted to make the best of everything. Charlie was just happy he wasn't going to loose his daughter, so he did anything I wanted.

I pulled out a chair at the table and Charlie finally noticed my presence.

"Oh. Good morning Bells." He said taking another bite of his cereal.

" Morning Dad. Are you going fishing with Billy?"

" Yep. I was thinking of inviting him and his son over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" he sounded hopeful.

I laughed. "Of course its okay. You haven't told them about me, have you?"

" I told Billy. Don't worry he hasn't told anyone and he won't give you pity. He's in a wheelchair. So… you're good." He said getting up.

" Oh. Not trying to be rude, but why did you tell him?" I wonder what Charlie was actually going through when I was sick.

" I was kind of depressed when you got…sick. I wouldn't tell anyone because you told me not to. Billy, because he's my best friend, confronted me and I told him." He shrugged, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I went over and gave him a hug. He blushed at this movement. He didn't really like to show emotion.

"Okay. Well. You go and have fun. I'm going to the hospital for community service and then I'll have Emmett pick me up and I'll get stuff for dinner."

"Okay, Bells. Bye," Charlie walked to the door and left.

I walked back upstairs and knocked on Emmett's door. I didn't hear him getting up so I opened the door and went right to his sleeping form. I ripped the covers off of him and hit his head.

"OW!" he muffled into the pillow. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It said 7. " UGH! You evil little thing. Its 7. Go away."

" I have to be at the hospital at 8 for community service. I still need to buy a car so… either I take yours and you're stuck here or you drive me there come home and sleep and then come pick me up."

" Fine. I don't want you driving my jeep. I'll go take a shower." He sat up and went to the bathroom.

I went to my room and grabbed some clothes I was going to wear today. I grabbed my black thermal long-sleeve shirt and grey pin-stripped skinny jeans. I also grabbed my Doc Martins from my closet. I heard the water shut off, so I climbed into my shower and waited for it to heat up.

Once it was hot enough I hopped in. The hot shower really helped my muscles relax. I used my strawberry shampoo and my freesia body-wash. It smelled really good. Sadly, my showers are short because I still have no hair. It started to grow back and didn't want it anymore. When I had grown it long enough I kept the side-bangs and then cut everything thing else off.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I walked down stairs and saw my wonderful brother wearing baggy blue jeans, a black belt, and a black long sleeve shirt that was just slightly tight to show off all his muscles. I walked down the stairs and towards him. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He laughed. "You took long enough."

" Well, I could've been shorter if someone else wouldn't have taken so long." I unwrapped my arms from him.

He chuckled. " I needed to wake up. So… You ready to go. You can be early by about fifteen minutes. I'm tired and hungry."

" Okay. Lets go!" I said being all perky.

Ever since I "defeated" cancer, I've tried to be happy everyday. 'Everyone dies, but no everyone truly lives'. We walked out to his jeep. I loved his jeep and I wanted to get a nice looking car too. My old car was a red truck. It was sturdy and was right for me at the time, but know I want a nice car that looks presentable. **(Sorry anyone who wanted to see Bella's truck in the story.) **

He drove to the hospital and pulled up to the visitor entrance. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

" Pick me up at one. Okay Em?" he nodded.

I walked into the hospital and went straight to the desk.

**What did you think? Please Review, it only takes a second. Anyway. BYE! D**


	3. Books and emeralds

_Previously on Wake up call:_

_I walked into the hospital and went straight to the desk._

**I don't own Twilight.**

I saw a middle aged woman there. She saw me and gave me a big smile. I'm guessing she knew who I was.

" Hello. Are you Miss. Swan?" She asked

I smiled " Yes. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I'm Mrs. Paige. Community service?" I nodded "Well. You can go in the room right behind you. There's a little girl in there. She's thirteen, she's an orphan and she has leukemia." She had a sad smile. I bit back tears. That's what I had.

"Okay. Thank you."

I turned and walked in. I saw a young girl lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I was going to walk out of the room to leave her in peace but instead I just sat in the chair beside her bed. I saw that she had all kinds of books stacked to the side of her. She had all different kinds of books. _Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Evernight, Da Vinci Code and Angel and Demons._ She had all kinds. I had always wanted to read _Evernight_. It was about vampires but that's all I knew.

I opened the cover and read about the first twelve pages or so. I just at where you meet the two main characters when a voice made me jump. "That's a good book you know."

I looked up at the girl smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey. Sorry. You were sleeping and you had some good books."

"It's okay. I just didn't think people your age would read vampire books." She giggled.

" I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

" Hey. Here's the funny part, my name is the same as the girls in the book. I think that's why I like it so much. My name is Bianca, but you can call me Mercy. I know it's a weird nickname but I like it. My middle name is Mercedes. Bianca Mercedes Thomas."

" Well. It's nice to meet you Mercy. I take it you like reading?"

She laughed and nodded. "Yep. I like most kinds of books but I like romance the most. I have a soft spot."

"Me too. _Pride and Prejudice_ is my favorite."

" Yes. Darcy and Lizzie's relationship is a special one." She agreed. "So. Lets cut the crap. You're here because you feel bad that I'm an orphan who has leukemia and no one visits right?"

_Wow. That was straight forward,_ I thought. I looked at her and put a hand on my head.

" Obviously you've just been recovering or you're wearing a wig. I do feel bad for you but I not to give you the pity look because I hate it too. To be honest, orphans are normally smarter than other people and as for leukemia, I know what you're going through."

"What?" she sounded shocked.

" Do you think I would have this hair on purpose? I had leukemia and technically still have it if it decides to return. I 'defeated' about 8 months ago. I just moved here to get away from pity looks."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Now I feel bad." She put her face in her hands.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I put my arms around her. "Its okay. I did it too. So. Is it a wig or are you just getting ready to go through treatment?"

She sniffed. "I'm getting ready."

I smiled a sad smile. "It'll be okay. It's worth it after wards. Trust me. Everyone dies but not everyone truly lives." I said to try and comfort her.

"Thank you. Can you tell me about it?"

I nodded. For the next hour, pretty much, I told her about my story and what it was like. I didn't cry or anything, I kept a smile on for Mercy. Then something just occurred to me after the whole talk.

" Do you call yourself Mercy because you have cancer?" she nodded. " What is your real nickname?"

"Bee, or as a joke Ross. I normally like guy names anyway, but when I thought of Mercy I liked it." She shrugged.

"Oh. Okay then." I looked at my watch it was 9. "You should probably go to sleep. You need your rest. I'll go get some breakfast and then I'll come back."

"Oh. You can get me a whole breakfast, orange juice, a ginger ale and oh a chocolate chip muffin. Thanks." She had a huge smile on.

"Do I look like your mother? Just because I'm here and you just happen to be…" I trailed off because I heard her giggling. I saw her point to the door and I turned around and smiled at the guy standing in the doorway. Though, as soon as I looked in his emerald green eyes, I got lost in them.


	4. Breakfast BPoV

**I don't own Twilight.**

Breakfast Bella's PoV

Mercy giggled, I broke out of my trance and blushed. The guy just kind of shook his head for a minute. I took a second to look him over. He was wear a Three days Grace shirt and black skinny jeans. He had gorgeous emerald green eyes and reddish brown hair; it was like a bronze color. He was one of the best-looking guys I've ever seen. I mean my best friend Jasper and my brother are pretty handsome too but he would certainly make them run for their money. He looked HOT!

I decided to break the silence.

" Okay. Mercy I can see you have other company. I'm going to go get some breakfast and then possibly come and see you again. I'll let you talk to your new 'boy' friend here." I giggled.

" Okay Bells. Thanks, for everything. You owe me breakfast." She smiled. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Bianca, but you can call me Mercy."

"Hey. I'm Edward Cullen. You can call me Edward. Its nice to meet you Mercy." He smiled slightly. You could tell he didn't really want to be here but he was kind of happy for being here?

" I might as well introduce myself. Hiya, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"Hey." He nodded his head seeming a little awkward. "Um… I can leave if you want?"

" No. I was just leaving anyway. I'm starving. You'll have fun with this one." I smiled.

"Good." He said.

He seemed kind of short. He obviously isn't a people person. Mercy had a sly smile on her face. I looked at her funny.

" You know Bella, I'm feeling quiet tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Why don't you and Edward go get some breakfast and then come back afterward," She smiled and I shook my head.

"Would you like to have breakfast? My treat. She really needs her sleep." I tried not to sound hopeful.

"Um… I guess. My dad shouldn't kill me since it was a request from Mercy." He smiled. I just had to smile back.

"Great. Lets go." I walked over to him " Bye Mercy. Get some rest. I'm serious. You'll regret it later." She nodded.

Edward held the door open for me and I walked passed him. He shut the door behind us. Mrs. Paige smiled at us and I saw Edward just shake his head. It was funny walking down to the café with Edward. Everyone stared at him, at me, at _us_. Edward seemed used to it. I wonder what's up with him. He seemed nice enough. He also seemed cryptic, mad and annoyed too.

I walked to the counter and ordered a full breakfast with orange juice. Edward ordered a coke and bacon and eggs. I grabbed my tray and walked over to where you had to pay. Edward was walking in front me and sadly got his wallet out.

"Hey. I said it was my treat." I said stubbornly.

" I know but firstly, the guys normally have to pay, otherwise its rude and second, because you're, I guessing by Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. I can't let you pay, he's too…_nice_ to me."

"Fine" I huffed. He just chuckled.

He paid and we went and sat down in the corner away from everyone. I eat a lot and Edward just a little pieces here and there. I got used to hospital food and this is by far some of the best I've had. Edward saw me eating and smiled to himself.

"What?" I gave out a short laugh.

" No offence, I can tell you're not the average girl, but its funny to see a girl like you. All the girls at school care about their looks."

"Oh. Well. I'm…different. I'm guessing you are too?" I hoped I didn't sound to noisy.

"Yeah. I'm really different. I guess you noticed the stares. Then again people would stare a hole in your back for hanging out with me." He chuckled to himself.

"Why? If I'm not being noisy." I was curious now.

" Well. I should tell you instead of you hearing a false rumor about me. I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I've been an orphan since I was six. I was adopted by Carlisle Cullen when I was 7 and have been with him ever since. I live with him and his wife and their other adopted child Alice. She's very hyper and popular.

"I'm not so innocent as her. Your dad knows me very well and would probably tell you horror stories. Getting straight to the point? I've been arrested 5 times, in jail for longer than a day three times, I've stolen, beaten people. I even did a couple drug smuggling jobs." He smirked, as I was shocked.

"Wow. So… you're here because you did something bad right?" I couldn't really believe it.

" Yep. I broke into a store." He chuckled. "I'm not actually a bad person. I just do bad things. I am actually a straight A student and I hope to become a doctor like Carlisle but my life is messed up."

" This is going to sound really bad but are you like a druggie or steal to get alcohol?"

He laughed. "No. I'm not a druggie and I have actually never even tried it. I don't steal to get alcohol because since I quit the 'gang' I was in I quit drinking a lot. Your father knows that. I think he knows me more than almost anyone. Despite I'm a criminal we're pretty close."

"Wow. Here I thought you were some good guy." I shook my head.

"I'm just surprised you're still sitting here. I mean I told someone that once they got up and left at the 'arrested 5 times'. I'm quite surprised."

"Well. I try not to judge people really quick. I can see some good in you." I smiled.

"Thank you… Shit. Here's Carlisle." He said shaking his head. I just laughed.

" Hello Edward. I thought I told you…" he trailed off when he noticed me. "Hello. Sorry. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I smiled. " Oh and its my fault he's here. Bianca Thomas _requested_ that we have breakfast together while she has a rest. As a leukemia patient she needs her rest."

"Oh. Well, then. Everyone has been waiting for you to arrive Miss. Swan. Charlie was quiet happy when he heard you were coming."

"That's good to hear. Well, I guess I better go check on Mercy. Thanks for breakfast Edward. It was nice to meet you Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen." I got up and left.

**What did you think? Please review. I really helps me to write. Thanx! :D**


	5. Breakfast EPoV

**I don't own twilight.**

Breakfast

"Thank you… Shit. Here's Carlisle." I said shaking his head. She just laughed.

" Hello Edward. I thought I told you…" he trailed off when he noticed Bella. _I would too, _I thought. "Hello. Sorry. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She smiled. " Oh and its my fault he's here. Bianca Thomas _requested_ that we have breakfast together while she has a rest. As a leukemia patient she needs her rest." How the hell does she know so much about leukemia?

"Oh. Well, then. Everyone has been waiting for you to arrive Miss. Swan. Charlie was quiet happy when he heard you were coming."

"That's good to hear. Well, I guess I better go check on Mercy. Thanks for breakfast Edward. It was nice to meet you Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen." She got up and left.

Carlisle turned to me with a smile I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you father?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"What a nice young girl, I'm surprised she didn't run off. Did you lie?" he asked sitting down.

"No. I told her the exact truth and she just sat there and smiled." I said. That was a first time in a long time I've smiled so much, with anyone.

" Wow. Though I am surprised you agreed to go. You're not a people person. But you seem to have enjoyed that conversation."

"Carlisle. Was I supposed to turn down a girl with leukemia? Plus, I was hungry and Bella seem pretty nice. And she's new so she couldn't be judgmental toward me because she hasn't heard _"the horror stories of Edward Cullen"_" I said.

" Okay. You're right. You should go back. I'll let this count as community service but you have do _something_ today."

"Okay. Okay. I get it." I stood up and grabbed my coke. "Bye Carlisle. I'll see you later."

I walked back to Mercy's room to see her. I haven't actually talked to her yet. I know I'm not a good role model but I'm a great example of what not to be. I walked back to Mercy's room and I saw Bella sitting outside the room shaking her head. I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She had a headache and it was a bad one. They had to knock her out. I told her she should have gotten her rest. She shouldn't have to go through this pain. It isn't right." She wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"Its okay. It'll past. Trust me I know." I reassured her. My mother had leukemia when I was 4. She recovered and then when I was 6 mom and dad were just driving home in January and a car hit them.

"I know it will, I know it will." She said.

"Don't answer if it offends you but how do you know so much about leukemia?" I asked.

She sniffed and had a sad smile. "I've had leukemia."

For some reason my world almost stopped completely.

"W, w, what?" I asked

"Do you want to go for a walk? I'll tell you then, plus you're helping a patient so it counts toward your community service." I nodded and I followed her.

We walked out of the hospital and pretty much walked the perimeter. She told me about her having leukemia and why she moved here and about how only her two best friends in Phoenix truly helped her.

"Why did you decide to tell me? I mean, we're like strangers and I don't think you would like to hang out with me on a regular basis." I smiled at her.

"I don't care what people think of me, and so I have no reputation to ruin. I chose to tell you because right now you're my only 'friend'. You maybe my only friend if I hang out with you as you said. Plus, most people are too judgmental."

Wow, was all I could think.

**What did you think? Did i do okay on EPoV? Review please. Thanx! :D**


	6. Bella's side

RECENTLY ON WAKE UP CALL

_"That's good to hear. Well, I guess I better go check on Mercy. Thanks for breakfast Edward. It was nice to meet you Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen." I got up and left._

**I hope you enjoy this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. **

**I don't own Twilight. I wish (I sigh) **

I walked back to Mercy's room so I could leave him and his dad to chitchat. I hope his dad isn't angry with him. Or me actually. I went into her room and I saw her reading a book. I sighed.

"Didn't you get any rest?" I asked

"No. I was hoping my matchmaking worked out well. You guys would look so cute together. I mean he's hot, gorgeous, cryptic, looks like a badass. He seems to have a soft side and that smile. OH MY GOD!" she set her book down for a minute.

I laughed. "I agree. He's really nice though he's a real badass. He even warned me himself to stay away from him because 'it wouldn't be good for me'. I thought it was funny, and cute. But we're just friends. Nothing more and I don't expect it to happen because he doesn't open up about a lot of things.

"Now get some rest. You need it."

"But, my book is just getting…" she trailed off as she hissed.

"What is it?"

"Bella, I have a bad headache. It really hurts," she said as I saw her eyes water up.

"Mercy. You'll be fine just breath with me. I know it hurts but you can't let it over take you. Come on you can do it." I tried to sooth her but it was too late. It was a really bad headache.

"Bella… I can't. It HURTS!" She cried.

I stroked her head. I ran out the door and looked at the lady at the desk.

"Help! Please! She has gotten a really bad headache. She going to make it worse. Please I need a nurse," I cried.

"Right way dear," the lady came in and looked at Mercy. She looked sad. She came over and put some stuff in her drip that was attached to her by an IV.

Mercy's crying went down as she went to sleep. I went and sat outside of the room and put my face in my hands. I wish she never gotten the headache. She doesn't deserve this torture. She's only thirteen and is going to lose her hair to something that shouldn't even exists. For God sakes she calls herself Mercy!

I was shaking my head and I heard someone walking up to me. I saw their shoes and I knew it was Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"She had a headache and it was a bad one. They had to knock her out. I told her she should have gotten her rest. She shouldn't have to go through this pain. It isn't right." I wiped some tears away from my eyes that still were coming.

"Its okay. It'll past. Trust me I know." He said to try and reassure me. What he didn't know is that I already knew that. After being a leukemia patient I know everything about it. That's why I want to be a doctor when I'm old. That is if I survive to live that long. I could get leukemia again. Anytime.

"I know it will, I know it will." I said more to myself to calm me.

"Don't answer if it offends you but how do you know so much about leukemia?" He asked. Aw, he kind of cares.

I sniffed and smiled a small smile at him. "I've had leukemia."

He seemed to be shocked and his face looked pained as if everything stopped. He opened his mouth to speak.

"W, w, what?" he stuttered.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I'll tell you then, plus you're helping a patient so it counts toward your community service." He nodded and followed me outside.

We walked out of the hospital and pretty much walked the perimeter. I told him about my leukemia, my mother and Phil. I also told him about Emmett and he already knew about Charlie. I also told him about my two best friends in Pheniox who had actually stuck with me through my whole cancer thing. I really miss them.

"Why did you decide to tell me? I mean, we're like strangers and I don't think you would like to hang out with me on a regular basis." He smiled at me, liking his little tease.

"I don't care what people think of me, and so I have no reputation to ruin. I chose to tell you because right now you're my only 'friend'. You maybe my only friend if I hang out with you as you said. Plus, most people are too judgmental." I stated.

He looked a little shocked about my response.


	7. Anger issues

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had a lot on my mind. ENJOY!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I was standing outside the hospital waiting for Emmett to pick me up. I sighed thinking about Edward. I can't believe I opened up to him like that. Nobody was supposed to know that about me. Him of all people to know… Oh well, at least he doesn't treat me any different. That is after he came out of shock.

**Flashback**

"_Edward? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face._

"_Uh…Yeah. Wow. Sorry about that. Wow. You _really_ can't tell. I mean," he stuttered._

_I giggled, "Thanks Edward. You have to promise me thought, that you won't tell _anyone_. Please, I trust you. It'll be our little secret."_

"_Of course. I won't tell anyone. I don't _talk_ to anyone. I don't even talk to my own family. Hell, I don't even know I talked to you…" he trailed off. _

_I laughed and we walked back into the hospital. We split up though, he went to his Dad and I went to find another patient._

**End of Flashback**

I looked at my watch it was already 1:45. Leave it to Emmett to be late to even pick up his own sister. I was getting annoyed. I let out a long exaggerated sigh. I heard a chuckle behind me, which made me turn around.

"Annoyed by any chance Bella?" Edward asked. I loved the way he said my name. It just kind of rolled off his tongue.

"A little. My brother was supposed to pick me up at 1 but no, he _has_ to be late. I knew I should have called him," I said more to myself as I shook my head. Edward laughed again.

"Do you want a ride? I have Carlisle's keys. He has to work later so I was heading home. I can drop you off if you want…" he trailed off leaving me the option.

"That would be great Edward if you don't mind," my voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course. Follow me."

He led me to a gorgeous black Mercedes. Tinted windows, top of the line interior. It was exactly the kind f car I wanted when I'm older and have enough money. While I was gawking at his car Edward just chuckled.

"Are you going to stair or get in?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

I shook my head, "You didn't have to do that. Besides only gentlemen do that. I thought you were a troublemaker?"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to be polite, to impress a pretty girl," he laughed,

"Whatever Edward." I said as I got in the car.

He turned the car on and it purred quietly. I sighed in contentment.

"I'm guessing you like the car," Edward said.

"You bet. I love nice cars. I used to have this red rusty old Chevy truck but I get bored of it. I'm going out tomorrow to get a new car. Me and Emmett need to buy some stuff to make us feel more at home. No offence to Charlie, I mean my dad but he doesn't really have a lot of stuff. "

"Don't you want to know where I live?" I asked noticing he was already driving toward town.

"It's a small town. Everyone knows where Chief Swan lives. He's the Chief. Plus, you remember from breakfast we're like buddies. I've been to your house before. A bunch of times." He shrugged

"Oh." was all I could say.

I saw Edward's ipod sitting in a cup holder so I picked it up and scrolled through some of the music. I was surprised he had really good taste. I found the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin. I love that song. I couldn't believe it. I must've smiled or something because Edward just had to ask what I was looking at.

"What did you find that made you happy?" he looked amused.

"You have Breath by Breaking Benjamin. I love that song. You actually have a really good taste in music Edward. No offence but I'm surprised." I laughed at myself.

"I'm glad you like some of it. Everyone in my family can't stand it. My siblings are the complete opposite of me. They are perfect little angels. Well kind of. Jasper was EMO a while back and Rose is Vain and Alice is a damn evil pixie. Try and avoid her. Once you're friends with her you're sucked in, but she's really nice."

"They sound nice. Most of the time it's just me and Emmett. Even then it's…limited. We became closer when I was sick. He was the one who took care of me while my mom was in her own state." I shrugged.

"Sucks. Sorry. Well, we're here." He parked I watched him get out and came and opened my door for me. I blushed and shook my head.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. Anyway. I guess I'll see you Monday. Remember I'm the kid in black who everyone repels. Actually we should have fun with that. We should pretend you're crazy and walk over to me. That would be hilarious to see people's faces." He laughed.

"It sounds like a good idea. Look. I'm getting a phone tomorrow. I want your number. I know you have a phone because your dad drives a freaking Mercedes and you have an iTouch. So give me you're number and I'll text you."

"Okay…" he trailed off as I grabbed a pen. I rolled up my sleeve and he wrote his number down in his elegant script.

"Thanks Edward. For everything. I really appreciate it."

With that I walked up to the front door and I walked into my house and found my brother on the couch with some blonde chick and they were lip locked. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"OH MY GOD! EMMETT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled. I smiled at the girl who looked embarrassed and Emmett looked scared.

"Hi. Sorry, but you'll have to leave. You guys can suck faces later." I said to the girl.

She got up and waved to Emmett as she walked by me.

As soon as she was out the door I was livid as a bat out of Hell.

"Emmett! You asshole! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! I was lucky I had someone to give me a ride. I come home and find you sucking a face of some blonde chick! Jesus Emmett! We got here Friday! What did you do? Meet her and then just start making out! I can't believe…" I trailed off. I began to feel a little weak and dizzy. I felt like I was spinning.

"Emmett. Help me." I whispered before I collapsed and blacked out.

**Review please. I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Hospital

**I don't own Twilight.**

I woke up with the sound of beeping around me. I automatically knew where I was. The hospital. I groan as I got a head rush from sitting up. I looked around the room and found my brother resting his head against the bed. I saw his chest slowly rising and falling as he was in a peaceful slumber. I sighed and looked around the room. It was plain but normal; it felt a lot different than the room I had in Phoenix. All of a sudden I saw a doctor open the door. It was the doctor I met today, Edward's dad. I sighed.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. It's nice to see you again. Although I would rather it had been under other circumstances," I smiled.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad to see you feel better. I decided to check on you before going home. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said curiously.

"Bella. I just wanted to say I think it was really nice of you to talk to Edward today. Most people repel him because of his…reputation. I'm very happy to see him talking to someone." He said.

"He told me about that. He said he didn't talk to anyone and he wasn't sure why he even talked to me. I don't repel him because I'm different too and I think people's "stereotypes" are over rated. Even if they live up to them."

"You are so kind Bella. It was nice to see him smile today. Do you want me to tell him you're in here? I haven't told him yet. Or would you rather see him tomorrow? You'll have to stay here until tomorrow night." He offered.

"Oh. You can't tell him! Send him here when he comes in tomorrow just don't tell him it's me." I said.

"Okay Bella. I'll see you tomorrow too. I believe I'm going to be your doctor because of your…somewhat condition. " he said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I really appreciate it."

"Please Bella call me Carlisle. I'd rather my closer patients call me by my name."

"Carlisle." I nodded.

After that he got up and left me to sleep. I sighed and laid back down. Sleep soon consumed me and I was taken over by my nightmares.

_The monitor was beeping as I took my last breaths. I looked around the room at my mom who was crying her eyes out. Charlie was just hanging in there. Emmett was fighting tears and had his arms wrapped around the blonde girl who was crying really hard. I turned to my left and saw Edward. He was holding my hand and had tears rolling down his cheeks. I lifted my hand and put it to his face. _

"_Live on and be happy. I'll be watching," I said as I drifted off._

_The last thing I heard was Edward calling my name._

I woke up with cold sweat covering me and I was breathing heavily. My heart was beat fast and I looked up to find Emmett staring at me with remorse.

"Hey," I said as I got my breathing back properly.

"Hey. Bells, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you worked up and I didn't mean to leave you here yesterday. I know I haven't been a good brother since I've been here. I'm so sorry Bells. Please forgive me." Emmett apologized.

"Emmett, it's okay. I shouldn't have over reacted. I guess I was expecting you to be there for me when you do have your own life to live," I said.

"Bella. No! You're right I should be here for you. I'm an asshole! I should have picked you up! It's all my fault that you're here. Charlie was livid. I was lucky he didn't tell mom. She would have come and took home this instant. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Emmett. It's fine. I understand. I should be taking care of myself. I'm fine. It's just the after affects. You know that. You were at my last appointment."

"I know. How are you feeling? You scared the shit out of me. You're lucky I knew what to do." He laughed

I couldn't help but laugh at him trying to cheer up this situation.

"I'm fine. I woke up last night. I feel a lot better. I talked to Carlisle last night he said I can leave tonight so I can go to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was just that I got too worked up. I'm completely fine. No need to worry." I smiled.

Emmett stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back and I couldn't help but cry. It felt so good for him to be so brotherly. I know he really cared and could be serious when he needed to. He pulled back and wiped my tears as I laughed.

"Thanks Em." I said as I heard the door open.

I saw the gorgeous bronze haired boy stick his head in.

"Hey Edward," I smiled. Emmett gave me a confused look as Edward walked in. "Edward this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Edward he was the one who gave me a ride last night."

"Hey." Edward said, he sounded a lot more guarded.

"Hey," Emmett said to Edward and then faced me, "Bella I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon. Please take it easy we have a big day tomorrow."

With that Emmett got up and left me alone with Edward. I looked at Edward and he looked so upset. I smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile his crooked smile back.

"Hey."

"Hey." He was silent for a minute. "God Bella what did you do?"

"I got angry and I was yelling at Emmett. I was supposed to be taking it easy but I went over board with all my emotions and well all I remember is that I passed out. I woke up here." I shrugged as I tried to sit up.

Edward came over and helped me. I smiled.

"Were you yelling at him because he didn't pick you up?"

"Yes that was part of it. I walked in the house and I saw him sucking the face off some blonde girl. I got angry because he forgot about me and he was making out with a girl he just met. He promised to take care of me while I was here. I know I shouldn't have but I did."

"I would've been angry too. But you know me, I have anger issues," he smiled.

"I'm just happy you're not over reacting. I thought you would've been a little more upset."

"I was upset last night when I found out." He said.

"What?! I told Carlisle not to tell you! Opps" I covered my mouth.

"Oh. Well he came home and he looked and acted different. He tried to hide it but he couldn't. I was going to bed and I over heard him talking to Esme about this girl named Bella in the hospital. Then he said my name and I knew it was you. It was all I could do not to throw a fit or come down here."

"Oh. Well, thank you." I said.

"So are you coming to school tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah. I get out later today. I'm probably going to get Emmett to pick up some stuff. I feel so much better. I think it was just because it was emotional overboard yesterday. I want to be out of here by lunch but I don't think it's going to happen," I sighed.

"I could pull a few strings if you want. Carlisle doesn't have anything going on till 11. He could get you checked out and out of here sooner," he offered.

Since he was really close to me while he was sitting down I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I was surprised he hugged me back and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Edward if you could I would love that," I pulled back.

He nodded and left to find Carlisle.

**Please Review.**


	9. Bella what did you do?

**Sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. Please forgive me. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**EPoV**

I need to see her. I need to know if she's all right. I don't know why I feel like this but I do. I think it's because she's the nicest person I've ever met and _she_, of all people, wants to be my friend. I was very happy when she said that yesterday, well shocked but happy below the surface. Carlisle was really worried this morning. He had this ridged appearance to him. I knew he was worried about a lash out but I wouldn't get angry today. I was angry last night. It was all I could _not_ to break anything. When I found out she was in the hospital everything stopped again. Time literally stops when it comes to Bella. She is just so different.

Carlisle pulled into a parking spot and shut the car off. I got out and was going to walk straight in and find Paige to tell me where Bella was but Carlisle called my name.

"Edward!" he yelled.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "Yeah?" my tone was flat

"Go to room 424. Now. No buts or anything. Got it?"

"Got it!" I snapped.

I was pissed. Anyone could tell looking at my face. I wanted to see Bella but no. I had go to room 424 and see some other patient. I walked down the hall and I calmed myself to make me more "nice". I heard a voice from inside the room as I was outside of it. It sounded like a girls voice. She was talking to someone. I decided just to pop my head in. I froze when I saw Bella hugging some guys with tears rolling down her face. She pulled away.

"Thanks Em," she said and that's when she noticed me.

"Hey Edward," she smiled.

I walked in and I saw Emmett give her a confused face.

"Edward this is my brother Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Edward he was the one who gave me a ride last night," she introduced us.

Emmett turned to me. "Hey," I said in my normal voice. It was more guarded and angrier.

"Hey" Emmett said and then he turned to Bella. "Bella I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon. Please take it easy, we have a big day tomorrow,"

Then Emmett left. That left me and Bella together. It was terrible seeing her in a hospital bed. It was sad and I got kind of angry for some reason but I didn't show it. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return one.

"Hey,"

"Hey," I paused for a moment. "God, Bella what did you do?"

"I got angry and I was yelling at Emmett. I was supposed to be taking it easy but I went over board with all my emotions and well all I remember is that I passed out. I woke up here." She shrugged and tried to sit up. She winced slightly; she looked so weak. I came over to her quickly and helped her sit up. She smiled at me again. She is the only person that could make me smile a genuine smile.

"Were you yelling at him because he didn't pick you up?" I asked. _Maybe she didn't like me driving her home._

"Yes that was part of it. I walked in the house and I saw him sucking the face off some blonde girl. I got angry because he forgot about me and he was making out with a girl he just met. He promised to take care of me while I was here. I know I shouldn't have but I did." _Oh. Wait? Blonde chick? Rose? She was awfully happy yesterday._

"I would've been angry too. But you know me, I have anger issues," I smiled to cheer her up.

"I'm just happy you're not over reacting. I thought you would've been a little more upset."

"I was upset last night when I found out." I said trying to block the memories from my head.

"What?! I told Carlisle not to tell you! Opps" She covered my mouth after she yelled. _No wonder why. Carlisle probably did wan to tell me._

"Oh. Well he came home and he looked and acted different. He tried to hide it but he couldn't. I was going to bed and I over heard him talking to Esme about this girl named Bella in the hospital. Then he said my name and I knew it was you. It was all I could do not to throw a fit or come down here."

"Oh. Well, thank you." She said. She must've been happy I wasn't too upset.

"So are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked. I wonder if she's well enough.

"Yeah. I get out later today. I'm probably going to get Emmett to pick up some stuff. I feel so much better. I think it was just because it was emotional overboard yesterday. I want to be out of here by lunch but I don't think it's going to happen," She sighed quietly.

"I could pull a few strings if you want. Carlisle doesn't have anything going on till 11. He could get you checked out and out of here sooner," I offered. I knew she wanted to get some stuff done. If she was feeling better why stay in the hospital?

I was sitting next to her since I helped her sit up and as soon as I offered she was really happy. She surprised me by throwing her arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I was surprised, no doubt about it. I didn't like being this close to people but she was an actual friend so I hugged her back and laughed at how stupid I felt and how happy she was.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Edward if you could I would love that," She pulled back.

I nodded and left to find Carlisle.

**I hope you liked it. Review if you want to. I normally ask but I haven't updated in a while so... Thanks for reading.**


	10. Monday mornings and Fck off?

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. You probably hate me. So... I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Monday morning.**

"Emmett, get up! I'm almost ready!" I called as I finished getting dress for school.

I put on black skinny jeans, my black Batman hoodie and my customized Converses. They were layered. They had a black rubber sole, the lower layer was black and folded over so you could see the other layer. The other layer was yellow and the folded over part was black and yellow animal prints. The laces were white and the lower tongue was black while the top one was yellow. I loved them. I left my hair somewhat messy and my bangs covering my face.

I walked out of my room with my bag in my hand and went to the kitchen. I found a note from Charlie.

_Hey Kids,_

_Sorry I had to go to work but have a nice day. You should find the school no problem. Be nice to the kids, I know they'll ask questions but they're only curious. _

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I sighed. Charlie is so nice. I love him. I almost forgot about our cover story. We need to go over it. I was starting to think of one when I heard booming, Emmett coming down the stairs. I turned to see my brother dressed in a casual black shirt and was slightly clingy and dark blue jeans. I smiled and he came over and ruffled my hair. I pouted.

"Emmett? We need to talk about our cover story."

He nodded. "I agree. I think we should-"

"Emmett," I cut him off. "I don't think we need to exaggerate."

He frowned. "Fine."

"Okay. We have two more years in high school. We missed Charlie and Phil and Renee were moving around a lot based on Phil's job. We're both healthy but I am so clumsy I can't do gym, so I have study hall twice. Is that okay?" I asked

"That's better than what I would've come up with," he said.

Then we walked out of the house and I got in my MKZ as Emmett got into his Jeep. I sped off first and I arrived at school before Emmett did. I know I'm the Chief's daughter but I don't drive like it. I parked my car and got out and threw my bag over my shoulder. I saw Emmett pull up a minute later next to me and he looked pissed. He hopped out and gave me a sarcastic sweet smile.

"Hey sis," he got me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie as I laughed.

He let go and I straightened my hair. I saw some people staring at us. We just shrugged it off and headed toward the office. We walked into the heated room and noticed plants all over. _Do you need plants everywhere? Outside, inside…_ I thought to myself. Emmett walked over to the desk.

"Hello. I'm Emmett Swan and this is Isabella Swan. It's our first day."

"Oh!" said the old woman behind the desk, "Here you go." She handed us our schedules and a pink sheet that needed to be signed by all of our teachers.

We walked out and I saw a lot of people now. They all suddenly turned to stare at us. I turned away and looked at Emmett.

"Remember. I'm a klutz. That's just what it is. Now go find your girlfriend. I'll be heading to my next class."

"Okay Bella. Please be careful," he said as he walked off to his jeep.

I sighed and looked around. Farther off I saw some benches. I walked closer and I saw Edward sitting there with a book. The way he looked he might as well of had a sign on his forehead say 'Piss off'. I gripped my bag slightly and I started walking over to him. Everyone thought I was crazy. People were whispering, getting their friend's attention, staring. They were doing it all. I took a deep breath as I approach. Edward heard and looked up with a glare, I saw it falter just slightly for my benefit. I put on a huge smile.

"Hi!"

"You're talking to me because?" his tone was dead.

"I'm new and I thought I might as well make everyone think I'm crazy for talking to you because obviously by the fuck off you have on your head, everyone is scared of you," I could see some people were shocked.

He glared at a lot of people and they left. All of a sudden it was just us. I laughed.

"Wow. You weren't kidding."

"Nope. Thanks for the fuck off part. I think it was my favorite."

"No problem. Nice shirt. I like Linkin Park," I complimented.

"Thanks. Sweet Batman hoddie."

"Thanks. I wanted to say thank for everything yesterday. I didn't see you before I left so…" I trailed off

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright."

I nodded and I saw Emmett and the blonde chick walking up to us. Edward looked confused. When they were right next to us Edward started laughing and blonde came over and whispered something to him. He nodded and coughed one more laugh.

"Hello Rosalie. I guess you already know Emmett quite well."

"Shut the hell up Edward," she turned to me with a smile, "Hi. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. It's nice to meet you properly and I'm sorry for Saturday."

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. No harm done," Edward and Emmett grimaced. I shook my head.

"We better get going," Emmett said as he and Rose started walking off.

I groaned and Edward stood up beside me. I almost forgot how tall he was. He looked really…ho…good today. I don't want to think about him like that. I can't have those feelings. It's too much.

"What's your first class?" he asked.

"Um…" I pulled out my schedule and he snatched it from me "Hey! You're supposed to be nice to _me_."

He laughed as he looked at mine. "We have every class together"

"You're joking. Wow. Well then, you can show me where everything is."

He nodded and we walked to Spanish.

Lunch!

The bell rang and Edward and I headed to lunch. He dragged me over to a table in the corner where a tiny girl was sitting. She had jet-black short spiky hair. She looked up as we approached and gave a huge smile. I smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she was really happy. It scared me.

"Um…hey," I nodded my head in her direction.

"Oh Edward! She's perfect for you!" she screeched.

"What?" he asked

"She's perfect for you. I knew you had a secret girlfriend,"

"Alice. This is Bella. She just came here today and had to guts to talk to me. Seriously? You know me. It's not like that," he gave me an apologetic look.

"I always get that. When I'm with a guy everyone thinks I'm dating him. Even my brother,' I laughed as I saw Rose and Emmett walk over to us.

They looked so happy. I pointed over to Emmett.

"That's my brother. Emmett" I laughed,

"Whoa! He's the hot guy and great kisser Rose was talking about?" Alice looked Emmett up and down and shrugged. "He looks like he's too strong, for my liking."

Edward shook his. "I knew I should've sat alone today…" he muttered.

"We can if you want," I smiled.

He looked at me and nodded. "Alice we're going to go sit at the table I normally sit at. I'll see you in gym."

We stood up and as we walked past Emmett I wished him luck. He had to face…. Alice!

**Sorry for the language by the way. I know some people don't like that stuff. Um... review if you want to. Normally I would ask but I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Help!

**Hey! Heres another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

We sat down at "Edward's table". All I had was a bag of chips and a Coke. Surprisingly I noticed he had the same thing.

"Don't you ever eat anything?" I smiled

"I eat… sometimes. Normally I only eat a meal Esme cooks. She is a great cook."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she's fantastic. I mean Carlisle is practically a saint"

"I swear he is. Others before himself. They even want to keep me. Can you believe it? Would you do that?" he asked looking at me.

"Hm," I bit my lip. "I would if I loved the "child". I know that any child I had adopted or not I would love so…yes I would keep it."

"Well, you can be a saint too." He chuckled. I joined in by laughing.

I felt a lot of people staring at us. It made me a bit uncomfortable. Edward noticed and decided to comment.

"The only reason they stare is because, 1, I never let _anyone_ sit with me and 2, I never _talk_ to anyone. It's just odd. It's like… Um…. Going to Jail the first time you feel awkward because you're the 'newbie'." He shrugged. I laughed at his example.

"If this offends you don't answer. How did you end up in jail for the first time?"

"Uh… Well, longer than a day? I was caught doing a drug smuggling job. I was in Port Angeles and these guys were arguing over prices. I was just there 'handing' it out. People started to get suspicious and called the cops. The other guys were actually high and went in for 1 month. I went in for 1 month too but I went in for resist of arrest. I punched two cops and almost got away when another cop got me. I was pissed."

I laughed. "Well you and Charlie must be best friends then," I mused.

"Indeed." He took a sip of Coke. "How come you have study hall twice?"

I froze. "Um…well, you see, I can't…"

"I know the answer by the fact that you couldn't give a direct one. You'll need to work on that." He smiled.

I smiled back and shook my head. "I guess I can't lie that well."

"No. You can't. Just tell people you're a klutz. That's what you told me." He shrugged.

"That was the plan but with you… I kind of…forget…everything." I blushed.

"Yeah, I must scare the shit out of you." He teased

"Oh shut up." I kicked him.

I looked past him over to Emmett, Rose and Alice. Alice looked like a third wheel. I think she would've been great for my friend Jasper.

"Does Alice have a boyfriend?"

"The guys wish they could be, but no. She doesn't really like anyone." He shrugged. "Why?"

"She just seems like the third wheel over there. I know what it's like." I blushed.

"You blush a lot don't you?"

"You haven't notice?" I asked teasing sarcastically.

"I have just wanted to see if I could make you blush and apparently I can. This could be fun."

"Ha. Ha. You're supposed to be nice to _me_,"

"Here I thought you were a selfless person,"

"Whatever."

The bell rang and Edward and I picked up our stuff and headed toward Bio. _Great._ I thought.

I walked in and had my sheet signed by Mr. Banner. Surprisingly enough Edward had the only open seat. I walked over to him and everyone seemed somewhat wary of me sitting next to him. He sat in the isle and I sat next to the window. I pulled out my notebook and started to doodle. Edward was writing something but I didn't notice until he tapped my hand. I felt this electric current go through me. It felt so weird. I liked it.

I looked down at the paper.

**Don't you like Bio?**

_Kind of. I know everything already. I was in an advanced class in Phoenix. _

**Really? Straight A student?**

I nodded, as he shook his head.

_You?_

**Already know everything.**

_Cool._

"Is that something you would like to share Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No Sir. Not unless you feel you _need_ to read it."

"Why don't you read it?"

"Fine…. Don't you like bio? Kind of. I know everything already. I was in an advanced class in Phoenix. Really? Straight A student? Yes. You? Already know everything. Cool…. There. Nothing much like the recent gossip. I hope you enjoyed our small conversation." Edward smirked.

I fought the urge to burst out laughing. I just smiled really big and blushed a little.

"Well then. That's nice to know I've done good with partnering you two up."

Mr. Banner went back to teaching the class and we went back to not paying attention. It was almost the end of class, when Mr. Banner decided to announce something.

"Okay class. Tomorrow in class we will be blood typing because there is a blood drive coming up and I want you to know your blood type so you can donate."

I raised my hand.

"What if you…um… can be around blood?" I asked.

"See me after class."

I sighed and gathered my books as I heard the bell ring. I got up and I saw Edward follow me. I was thankful for him staying. I…we…walked over to Mr. Banner.

"What's the problem Miss. Swan?"

"Um… I can't really tell you but I can't be around blood."

"Do you faint or get sick?"

"Yes, I do. I already know my blood type anyway."

"Okay. You can go to study hall this hour tomorrow. Mr. Cullen can join you. I know he has done this before as well,"

"Thank you." I was happy not to have to do that _and_ to have Edward with me.

We walked to study hall and sat down at an empty table. Everyone kept their distance, probably from Edward. I was kind of liking his solitude. I pulled out an English essay I have to do. It seems simple enough. Although it was on the toughest subject ever imaginable. Love. I was happy because we had two months. I thought I could construct at least an outline of it.

Edward looked over at the paper and chuckled quietly.

"Are you looking forward to doing that?"

"I don't know. I've never actually been _in _love with someone. I had a boyfriend once but…" I trailed off not wanting to think about it.

"Well, I'm sure he was a jerk. If I had a girlfriend, I'm sure I would treat her with the utmost respect. Now, if you were my girlfriend for example, I think I would be very protective of you. I mean you're a klutz, danger magnet, lunatic and well, the other one."

"It's nice to know. I don't know. Love isn't just a feeling you have for someone. It's something you do for someone. It's… I don't know how to put it. It's not just a feeling. It's an action. You have to care and support that person you know? For example, well I don't have one, I mean, my parents are divorced but…"

"Carlisle and Esme are a good example. I'm doing my project kind of off theirs seeing as I haven't been in love before either."

"Are you writing a paper?"

"Um… I don't know. Depends how it works out."

I nodded. We pretty much just kept talking about different classes and what I thought about them. The class seemed to go by really fast when I was talking to Edward. I got lost in the way he would smile about certain things or run his hand through his hair or the way he looked at me. I know we were friends and all, but the way he looked at me I just wanted to know what emotion he was holding. As I was lost the bell rang. He packed up his stuff and smiled.

"Well, I'm off to gym. I'll meet you here after okay?"

"Okay. I'll be the girl doing work by herself." I laughed.

"Hopefully."

"Bye,"

With that he walked out and the bell rang for the next class. I sighed and opened up Evernight. I got it Sunday. Mercy said it was good book so I was happy to read something she suggested. I heard the buzz of other people's chitchat when all of a sudden a couple guys came over and sat the table behind me. They were loud and obnoxious. I hated it. I kept reading despite the 'loudness'. I was on chapter 7 by the time the bell rang. I got my stuff and went outside the building to wait for Edward. I noticed the boys were following me out not that I took anything for it. I just saw it as us leaving the classroom.

I leaned against the far wall on the building and waited. I saw the boys come up to me and circle me. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Hi there. I'm Mike, this is Eric and Tyler."

"Bella," I said trying to look around them.

"Well, aren't you gorgeous. I'm sure you look better without that hoodie on." Mike said looking me up and down.

I crossed my arms and wrapped them around myself.

"Don't do that come on now. Can't we just be friends," Mike took a step closer so my back was against the wall.

_Edward! Where are you? _I screamed in my head. I tired to move but I was cornered. _How was no one seeing this?_

This was my first day and my impression already is that the guys are perverts and are 'trying' to be players. I was scared although I knew I shouldn't be.

Mike had me cornered and lifted his hand to stroke my face when all of a sudden another hand grabbed Mike's wrist.

"Mike I really would love to kill you but I'm on probation. If you don't leave her alone, I don't give a shit about probation, I'll hurt you in so many ways you won't know it's possible."

Mike gulped and ran off along with Tyler and Eric. Emotion took over and I threw myself at Edward. I had my arms around his torso and my head buried in his chest. He wrapped one arm around me and the other stroked my hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you. Guys are such assholes!"

"I'm glad you think so much of me."

"Okay, some guys are assholes."

"Better. Sorry Alice was getting ready. Are you sure you're okay?" he looked at me from arms length.

I smiled and laughed once, "I'm fine. Thank you."

I looked around and saw Rose, Emmett, and Alice looking at the scene in front of them. I blushed and Edward kind of ducked his head.

"Okay."

I tighten the grip on my backpack strap and Edward shoved his hands into his pocket. The other three were still staring at us. I hated the silence.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! EITHER ASK QUESTIONS OR STOP STARING!" I yelled.

"Okay. Friendly much?" Alice asked.

"We're good friends," I shrugged.

"After meeting this morning?" Rose asked

"What? No! They met on Saturday." Emmett said.

"WHAT!" Rose and Alice yelled in unison.

I blushed and Edward laughed. We're going to have to be like yeah, we just never told you.

That'll be fun to explain to them.

"I met Bella while I was doing community service." Edward shrugged.

"You never told us?"

"Why would I? I never tell you anything. If I did you would make it something it's not like you did at lunch."

"Well…you've got me there but still,"

"The _only_ reason Emmett knows is because Edward had to give me a ride home on Saturday, since Emmett neglected to due to Rose and their make out session in our living room."

Edward cracked an amused smile, although only they knew they met because I was in the hospital.

We walked back to our cars and Emmett and Rose started a make out session while Alice, Edward and I looked away. I nodded and said my goodbyes. I had to hurry home and make dinner and then go to the hospital. I was going to see Mercy again.

**Okay. Thanks for reading. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story. It means a lot. Um... if you could review that would be great. Flames/Questions/Comments/Concerns. BYE! =J**


	12. Be a Bella Not an Edward

**Hi! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school lately I haven't had time to write. I'll try to get a few chapters up this week because I have no school due to Thanksgiving. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, it belongs to .**

I walked into the hospital with a smile on my face. I was going to see Mercy. I walked over to see Mrs. Paige at the desk looking at the computer. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello dear," she said

"Hey. Can I see Mercy?"

"Um… Yes you can. She just had chemo done, so be careful." She nodded.

I gave a sad smile and walked in toward the door. I walked in quietly and saw a bronze haired cutie comforting Mercy as she cried into his shoulder. I was about to walk back out when they noticed me.

"Sorry. I'll leave. I didn't know you were here."

I started backing out when Mercy pulled away from Edward and said, "Wait."

I stopped and looked at them. "Come in. Don't worry, I'd rather have both of you here."

I nodded and walked in. I looked at Mercy not with pity or sadness for _her_, but in general. I felt almost worse than her when I lost my hair. Now, I don't see why I had is so long. She was wearing a black toque that covered her head, which looked perfectly normal. I wouldn't be able to tell if she had hair or not. I walked over to the bed and stood right behind Edward. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like it's not going to get better. I feel like I'm not human anymore. I feel…"

"Scared" I finished her sentence.

She nodded. "I felt the same way. Don't worry. You're going to get better. You're young and beautiful and damn it if you don't live through this then I sure as hell won't if mine ever comes back." I felt tears coming.

"You shouldn't give a damn about fitting in or anything because if people don't except you for who you are then that's their problem. Mercy, you're 13. You have your whole life ahead of you. You _will_ get a chance to embrace that and get a gorgeous family and wonderful friends. You don't need to be scared because no matter what happens you have people who love and care about you." She had tears coming down her cheeks and so did I.

"Mercy? I lost my mom to leukemia. She fought so long and so hard she couldn't hold on. You're so young. You'll be able to fight this. If Bella could do it you can too. She's right. _We _love and care about _you._ You don't need to feel like an outcast. You can have a normal life. Bella and I are 'outcasts' and we have some great friends. We have a normal life. She's a cancer survivor and I'm an orphan who did things I shouldn't have done. You need to be a Bella. Not an Edward. You understand right?"

She nodded and leaned forward for a hug. Edward embraced both of us as we cried.

It was around 5:30 and we wanted Mercy to have her rest. We stopped crying a little while after Edward's statement.

"I'll see you soon _Ross_," She smiled.

Edward gave a confused look. I gave him the 'I'll tell you later' look. We walked out together and I was surprised he followed me out to my car. I was standing next to it and he was looking at me with a smile.

"Don't you have community service?" I asked

"Only on weekends. Why?"

"I just didn't think you would come here on your own free will. I wasn't sure how well you'd taken to Mercy, B, Ross, whatever."

"I liked her as soon as I saw her…" he said and then he muttered something else that I couldn't hear.

I looked down for a minute and then blushed remembering today.

"Why are you blushing now?" he teased.

"I wanted to thank you again for today. It meant a lot to me for you to do that. I mean we're kind of friends, I guess, but you're anti-social." I shrugged

"I'm only anti-social to most people. Some people I'm actually nice to." He smiled. I had to smile back.

"Well thank you. I'm sorry I threw myself at you like that too. I let my emotions get ahead of me. I know you probably didn't wantme that close to you…" I rambled.

"It's fine. I'd rather have you hug me than someone else." He ducked his head as he said it.

I giggled. "Well, that's nice to know…I should be heading home I guess."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. If Newton gives you any trouble let me know okay?"

"Okay!"

I got into my car and drove off but not before I took one last glance at the gorgeous Edward Cullen, My hero.

**I hope you liked it. You don't have to review because I haven't updated in so long but if you have any questions/comments/concerns/flames or even compliments please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Numb

**Hey! I hope you like this. Sorry it;s short. I'll post again later. **

**I don't own anything.**

**_EDWARD'S POV_**

"It's fine. I'd rather have you hug me than someone else." I duck my head as I said that. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

She giggled in her beautiful voice. "Well, that's nice to know… I should head home I guess."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I f Newton gives you any trouble let me know okay?" _I hate that kid. I swear I'll kill him one day. What was he doing today to Bella? I mean, he might as well as… __**I don't even want to think about it!**_ I shouted in my head.

"Okay," she said sweetly.

I watched as she got into her car and drove off but I swear I saw her take one last glance at me.

I walked over to my Volvo and got in. I took a deep breath because I didn't want to go home. Alice and Rose were waiting for me. I was happy when I got home and got ready to come here automatically. They didn't even have time to see me. I turned down the dirt road to my house and sped up. The fast I get in the house and into my room the better.

I saw the lights were on and they were probably having dinner. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I parked and got out of the car. I walked up to the front porch and opened the door quietly. As I had suspected they were having dinner. I wish I could've been here to have it. I shut the door and _attempted_ to go upstairs to my room. My problem was if you looked hard enough you could see the stairs from the table.

"Edward!" My name was called. _Damn it!_ It was Carlisle.

I let my head hang forward. I walked back down stairs and went to the dinning room. Alice and Rose glared, Esme looked releaved and Carlisle looked kind of fuming. I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? You had Esme worried to death!" Carlisle gave me a disappointed look.

"My God! You think I went out and did something! Don't you?!" I shouted.

"I don't know what to think anymore Edward!" He shouted.

"I wasn't out doing that stuff! I told I would quit! I'm sick of doing all that shit! I fucked up! I know, but if I go out that doesn't mean I'm drinking or almost killing someone!" Esme quivered away from my words and Rose and Alice kept their heads down.

Carlisle sighed and calmed his self down. "Where were you Edward?"

"I was at the hospital." I said shortly.

"Why would you go there?" Disbelief covered his voice.

"If you don't believe me you can call Bella Swan! She'll tell you I was there. Hell! You can call Ms. Paige! She'll tell you I was there!"

Alice and Rose pipped up when I said Bella's name.

"Dad, I would believe him. Bella is so nice and he wouldn't, _trust me_, he wouldn't lie about being with Bella" Alice giggled.

"Funny Alice! Just because I saved her early today doesn't mean I like her that way!"

Carlisle and Esme gave the three of us questioning looks.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Everything I do has to be questioned! I will never be able to be trusted I guess. I understand now. I'm that fucked up!"

With that I ran upstairs to my room and paced around trying to get my anger out. I so badly wanted to punch someone, I was about to punch the wall when my phone buzzed:

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

I walked over to it and saw '**Swan**' come up. I was puzzled. I looked at the text.

**Hey Superman! Thanks for today! Emmett keeps teasing me though.**

I laughed. Leave it to Bella to somehow find a way to clam me down.

_Hey Danger Magnet. No prob. Alice and Rose are getting on my nerves. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow._

I through the phone down and within a few seconds I got another text.

**Okay. G'night. Meet me by my car?**

I laughed

_K. Have a good night's sleep. I'll be there tomorrow._

I threw my phone down on my bed and I walked into my closet. I grabbed my black pajama bottoms and changed. I didn't wear a shirt or anything just the bottoms. Not like anyone is going to see me. I walked back into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed.

Reality came back and I felt bad for yelling and swearing around Esme. She was practically my mom and I shouldn't do that. I put my hands on the back of my neck and let my head hang for a second. My head snapped up when I heard my door open. I sighed when I saw who it was.

**I hope you liked it! I know it's short but still... Um... THe song is "Numb by Linkin Park" I love that band. Review? PLEASE! I also want to apologize for the language. I'll try and used less of it. It's just that in Edward's point of view, he's an angry person. Sorry. Anyway. Flames/questions/comments/concerns/compliments I take them all.**


	14. How cute

**Hey! Okay, I think I've done 3 chapters in less than 24 hours. I need a break. I hope you like this. Tell what you think.**

**I don't own anything.**

Alice POV

**(Edward and Bella are hugging. Straight after gym)**

I just walked out of the changing room when I found Edward waiting rather impatiently. I smiled and he gave me a brief smile back. We walked together almost as far as the study hall building when he stopped.

"Alice you keep going to the car. I'll be right back," he walked off and I swear I saw him smile to himself.

That was weird. Instead of going to the car I went and found Emmett and Rosalie having a make out session.

"My virgin eyes! My virgin eyes!" I cried before I broke out into laughter as they broke apart and looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Come on. You guys can make out later. We need to get Edward. He went by the study hall building for some reason."

We went and literally stop dead in our tracks. I saw Edward have a hold on Mike Newton's wrist like a death grip and Bella Swan pinned to a wall looking scared. We moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mike I really would love to kill you but I'm on probation. If you don't leave her alone, I don't give a shit about probation, I'll hurt you in so many ways you won't know it's possible." Aw, I swear he liked her. I mean normally he wouldn't do that. I wonder what Mike did?

As Mike gulped and ran off along with Tyler and Eric, Bella took a deep breath and then threw herself at Edward. I was shocked normally he wouldn't hug anyone. Not even Esme. She hugs in occasionally when she's worried but that's it. Her arms were around his torso and buried her head in his chest. They looked so perfect together. I was really shocked when he hugged her back. One hand went around her waist and the other stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" I heard him murmur.

"I'm fine now. Thank you. Guys are such assholes!" She yelled. I saw Emmett crack a smile.

"I'm glad you think so much of me." Edward teased. He so likes her.

"Okay, some guys are assholes." She amended.

"Better. Sorry Alice was getting ready. Are you sure you're okay?" he looked at her from arms length. _That's why he was so impatient._

She smiled and laughed once, "I'm fine. Thank you."

She looked around him and saw us. We kind of froze and I smiled. She blushed and Edward ducked his head. Aw! They were embarrassed.

"Okay." She said awkwardly.

She fidgeted with her backpack straps and Edward shoved his hands into his pockets. We were still kind of staring at them not know what to do.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! EITHER ASK QUESTIONS OR STOP STARING!" She yelled.

"Okay. Friendly much?" I asked.

"We're good friends," She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal that my brother had a friend.

"After meeting this morning?" Rose asked

"What? No! They met on Saturday." Emmett said.

"WHAT!" Rose and I yelled in unison. We were not told of this.

She blushed again and Edward laughed at her.

"I met Bella while I was doing community service." Edward shrugged.

"You never told us?" I said

"Why would I? I never tell you anything. If I did you would make it something it's not like you did at lunch."

"Well…you've got me there but still,"

"The _only_ reason Emmett knows is because Edward had to give me a ride home on Saturday, since Emmett neglected to due to Rose and their make out session in our living room."

Edward looked sad for a moment before he cracked an amused smile. _Wonder why?_

We walked back to our cars and Emmett and Rose started a make out session. Seriously? Could they keep it PG? Edward, Bella and I looked away. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward give her a quick glance and she just smiled. I sighed and Bella headed to her car to go home.

Emmett and Rose broke apart finally and Emmett walked to his huge Jeep.

Edward hopped into his Volvo and started pulling out already which left me to ride with Rose. Not that I minded.

"Sheesh. How rude! He just drove off!" Rose said.

"It's Edward seriously?" I gave her a questioning look.

"I know… So…Him and Bella? Huh?"

I laughed. "I think so. I mean have you ever see him _hug _someone?" I gushed.

"No. Did you see the way he looked at her when he asked if she was all right? I was like 'aw'. They like each other; you can tell."

"I know. I just wish Edward wasn't so rude and cryptic. He could be a nice person if he tried."

"Yeah. Why did he rush off so fast? I bet he doesn't want to get questioned."

"True. Bet you ten bucks he won't be home when we get there." I laughed.

"Your on!" Rose smiled as she sped up.

We pulled up and Rose parked in the garage. Edward's Volvo wasn't anywhere to be seen. I ran into the house and shouted "EDWARD!"

No answer! Yes! Ten bucks baby!

"Hand it over Rosie!"

She groaned with anger and gave me $10.

I went to my room and looked at all my vogue magazines. I also did my homework. This consumed my time all the way until Esme called us for dinner.

It was starting to get dark when I finished setting the table and Dad came down from his study. I sighed and sat where I normally do next to Rose and Esme sat next to Carlisle and then there was an empty space where should've been between Esme and I. Esme was worried and Carlisle was frustrated. Nobody knew where he was and we haven't seen him since school.

"Carlisle where do you think he is?" Esme asked

"I'm sure he has a reason for being out." Carlisle looked like he was controlling himself.

Rose and I just ate quietly when I heard a faint sound, the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Carlisle closed his eyes and shook his head. "Edward!"

Edward walked in and sighed. "Yeah?"

"Where were you? You had Esme worried to death!" Carlisle yelled

"My God! You think I went out and did something! Don't you?!" He shouted.

"I don't know what to think anymore Edward!" Carlisle shouted. He was definitely angry.

"I wasn't out doing that stuff! I told I would quit! I'm sick of doing all that shit! I fucked up! I know, but if I go out that doesn't mean I'm drinking or almost killing someone!" Esme quivered away from Edward's words and Rose and I kept our

Carlisle sighed and calmed his self down. "Where were you Edward?"

"I was at the hospital." He said shortly.

"Why would you go there?" Disbelief covered his voice.

"If you don't believe me you can call Bella Swan! She'll tell you I was there. Hell! You can call Ms. Paige! She'll tell you I was there!" _Oh! Bella! _My head popped up as well as Rose's.

"Dad, I would believe him. Bella is so nice and he wouldn't, _trust me_, he wouldn't lie about being with Bella," I giggled.

"Funny Alice! Just because I saved her early today doesn't mean I like her that way!" Edward yelled at me. He's defensive.

Carlisle and Esme gave the three of us questioning looks.

"Everything I do has to be questioned! I will never be able to be trusted I guess. I understand now. I'm that fucked up!"

Edward turned and walked out of the room. He ran upstairs to his room no doubt. I sighed and stood up with my plate. I cleaned it off and then went upstairs myself. I walked past Edward's room when I heard his phone.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware,_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

There was a moment of silence before I heard his quiet laughter. It was genuine laughter and I was curious. I so badly wanted to know what made him laugh. I heard his closet door open and a minute later it closed I took that time to prepare my entrance.

I slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on the back of his neck and he was looking down. When he heard me close the door his head snapped up. He sighed and got up. He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt.

"Come to yell at me too?" he asked

"No?" I was confused.

"You say it like it's a question. Have you come to yell at me because of Bella?" he asked like I was stupid.

"Oh. Kind of, not yell though." I shrugged as I sat on his desk chair. "Where were you really?"

"I was at the hospital with Bella. Well, I was there before her but still…"

"Why were guys at the hospital and don't you only do community service during the weekend?"

"I can't tell you why I was there and I wasn't there because of community service. I went at my own free will."

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Why are you and Rose so ticked at me?"

"Because you didn't tell us you met Bella."

"Why would I tell you that though?"

"Because she could be a good thing in your life."

"You think I don't that? I've known that since the moment I met her. I don't like her that way though. As like a best friend. See?"

"Kind of, I guess. At least tell us next time when you leave. Esme was worried."

"Okay" he agreed nodding his head.

I walked out and smiled. _My brother I have big plans for you,_ I thought.

**Tell me what you thought! How did I do on Alice PoV. Let me know? Flames/comments/questions/concerns/compliments i take them all. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Officially

**Hey! Okay, it's really short but I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot and ignored the glances people gave me. I got out and dropped my bag on the, surprisingly dry, ground. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and leaned on my car. I looked around and saw my brother pull in few cars down. He got out and made his way over to me. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm meeting Rose this morning so…I'll see you at lunch," he smiled.

"Okay! When I hear there were two students caught under the bleaches I'll know who they are." I teased.

"Shut up! I'll see you later." I nodded.

Alone again. I looked around and grabbed my ipod. I put on 'When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down'. I love that song. I was tapping my foot to the music until I saw a silver Volvo. I stopped and stared at it. I saw Edward and Alice inside. Alice looked like a model and Edward was…well Edward. I smiled. He parked few cars down and I saw him and Alice get out. He made his way to me and somewhat sadly Alice came too.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said bubbly.

"Hey…Alice" I smiled. "Hey Edward"

"Hey Bella." He looked at Alice then back at me with an apologetic glance.

"Alice can I talk to Edward in private? I don't mean to leave you out or anything," I felt bad to get rid of her but I wanted to talk to Edward.

"Sure. I'll see you guys at lunch."

She walked off looking rather happy for some reason.

I looked at Edward and he kind of gazed back at me for minute. I stood up properly not actually leaning on my car and picked up my bag.

"What were you listening to?" He asked

"When I'm Gone. 3 Doors Down." I said simply.

"Good song. I like their music."

"Yeah…" We started walking to our first class. "Um Edward? I just want to say about last night and yesterday…I know your probably getting tired of… I mean with Mercy and I and…" I was at a loss of words.

"Bella its fine. Last night was…I don't know what last night was but it's fine. Don't worry about it. I agree with everything you said accept the part about you not 'making it'" he air quoted.

"Edward…I…"

"Bella. Seriously, it's fine you're my friend and whatever happens you're going to be my friend."

I nodded at a loss for words. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and gave me a little hug. I was aware of most eyes on us as we walked together but I didn't care, we were friends. Officially.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Flame/Comments/Concerns/Questions/Compliments I take them all. BYE!**


	16. Please?

**I know people hate these and I really don't like them either but I could only make it the easiest this way. I won't delete this so you can either review me or do the poll. I would rather you do the poll though. It would make my life less hectic than it already is.**

**Okay. I have a poll up and I want to know so… **

**What story should I finish first?**

_**Wake Up Call **_**or **_**My Open Road to a New Life**_**. **

**I will be continuing **_**Long Lost Love Found?**_** after I finish those stories. **

**I have more on my plate than I thought. **

**Sorry to anyone who thinks this is a bad decision. **

**I'm only doing this because of school. BYE!**


	17. Music

**Hey guys! The poll is still going. I'm trying to update both stories but I think _Wake Up Call_ is going to 'win'. Okay. This chapter skips a couple of weeks so... Anyway, I hope you like it. It has Bella and Edward's Point of View so...**

**I don't own _anything!_**

**Bella's PoV**

I can't believe Edward and me are _best_ friends now. It's been about two weeks since we were friends but us being _best_ friends is new. We did that when it was just us. We're doing great. Though, Charlie wasn't too happy about it. Sadly, I wasn't even the one to tell him I was hanging out with Edward. First I assumed it was Emmett but it wasn't. It was the new gossip in Forks. _Chief's daughter friends with a criminal._ It was a great day.

_I just finished making dinner when I heard the door slam. Emmett jumped too because we would never expect that from Charlie. He walked in flaming. _

_I looked at the plate in my hands and set it down._

_"What's wrong Dad?"_

_"Edward Cullen? That name ring a bell?"_

_Emmett mad the 'oooo' sound. I wanted to punch him._

_"Yes. He's my friend. My best friend actually."_

_"Not under my roof you aren't!" He bellowed._

_"What are you talking about Charlie? Has Edward gotten into any trouble at all, this past time that I've been here?" I asked. There was silence. "That's what I thought! He's changed. I know you check up on him. He told me. Don't lie to me!"_

_I finished setting the dinner down and then looked at Charlie with a few tears in my eyes. I almost always cry when I'm mad. "Enjoy your dinner. You two will be eating alone. Dad you can talk to me when you finally see that I'm not a little girl anymore and can make my decisions. Edward being my friend is my decision."_

_With that I stormed up stairs. _

_It was 5 minutes later there was knock at my door._

_"Come in," I mumbled into y pillow. I turned towards the door and saw Charlie walk in. "What do you want."_

_"I want to say I'm sorry. My temper was out of line and Emmett told me that you're happier than usual. Is that true?"_

_I nodded. "Well, then I will let you "hang out" with Edward under one condition. No getting involved in _anything_ he does that's against the law. Deal?"_

_"Really?" I smiled. Charlie nodded ad sighed. I sat up and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!_

Charlie's okay now. He's lightened up. He's happy not to have anything else hanging over his head.

Though now? I really, really like Edward and I don't want to tell Charlie because he would kill me. But Edward is smart, funny, arrogant, annoying, sweet and handsome. What's not to like? I have no idea. I don't want to say anything because I don't want to feel that way about anyone. I could get sick again and then ruin their life. I don't want that. I don't even think Edward likes me like that. I don't even look that pretty. _Wait! What? Since when did I care how I looked?_ I thought to myself. I was so falling for him. I don't want to though. I can't.

I am currently sitting in Edward's Volvo being driven home because I got a ride with Emmett to school but he decided he wanted to take Rosalie out so I couldn't get a ride. I was happy that Edward didn't mind. I was pretty sure my house was in the opposite direction of his but he insisted. Alice was sitting in the backseat, even though I told her no. She seems to be observing us. She seems to be set on us becoming a couple. She's always dropping suttel hints that we pretend to ignore. We don't want to get awkward.

He pulled up to my house and stopped. I picked up my bag from my lap and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride. Sorry about my stupid brother."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about. Sorry about my stupid vain sister."

I nodded and got out. "I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay. Later then."

"Bye." I closed the door.

I walked into the house and found it empty of course. I walked up to my room and threw my phone on my bed. I wanted to call him so bad but I didn't want to seem needy or desperate to talk to him. So I decided to wait. _I can read or even… _I trailed off in my head as my eyes fell onto my guitar sitting in the corner of my room.

_Hmm?_ I walked over and picked it up.

I started to strum and hum along to an unfamiliar tune…

**EPoV**

**(Edward's already at home a settled.)**

Bella's words replayed in my head over and over again. They sounded the same as if she said them just now although she said them almost one week ago. _One WEEK! Was that it? I fell in love with her in one week? _I couldn't believe it. I'm the guy whose been arrested, whose been drunk too many times, who did drug smuggling jobs. I'm the guy who beat the shit out of people. Me of all people to fall in love with her; she was perfect. She was a straight A student, she was caring and didn't care what people thought of her. She was helping and didn't hate anyone. How was it possible? I just couldn't stand that she didn't return the feelings I had for her. The day she said those words to me I thought it was a joke but fate had other plans. I really did fall in love.

"_You have to _promise_ me that you won't fall in love me,"_ _she looked at me deep in the eye._

"_That won't be a problem," I smirked. _

"_Okay," she whispered with a smile._

The conversation kept repeating in my mind. I couldn't believe it. Here I am sitting at my piano running my hands across the keys. I had an odd tune in my head and I decided to focus and play the tune out properly. It began with just chords and then it fanned out more over other keys. It was a basic beat but soon as I got into it the music took over me and had so much meaning. I swear when I played it through I heard everything in the house stop. The TV in the other room got turned off, Rose stopped talking on the phone, Alice stopped bouncing so the house wasn't shaking and Esme stopped every noise in the kitchen. They were shocked I was playing again. I finished the song and had it burned into memory, then I strolled straight into Esme's favorite song. I wrote this for Esme and Carlisle right before I got too messed up in my own stuff.

I heard footsteps come into the room and I stopped and I saw Esme walk toward me with tears in her eyes. I patted a seat next to me and she sat down. I gave her a small hug and she seemed so surprised. I didn't normally do that. She hugged me back and a few tears made it to my shirt. She smiled at me.

"Edward that was beautiful. Thank you for playing my song again. It sounded so good to hear it. It means a lot," she sniffed.

"Thanks Esme. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've been trying hard to stay out of trouble but it's only been two weeks. It feels like forever which means I must be doing something right. Right?" I asked.

"Of course Edward. There is an improvement and I would love to know what helped you change."

"I don't know. Ever since I started hanging out with Bella I haven't been doing anything…'bad'," I shrugged.

"When will I get to meet this Bella? She seems to be a great friend to you. What is her last name?" She asked eyeing my carefully.

"Bella is chief Swan's daughter. She is Emmett's sister. You know? The guy Rose keeps making out with, well I guess her kind of boyfriend," I shrugged.

"Rose has a boyfriend?" she went wide-eyed.

"Opps. I thought you knew. I am so sorry. Please wait for her to tell you. She hasn't been giving me any of her crap lately. She really likes him."

"Okay. When will I get to meet Bella?" she seemed persistent on this subject.

"I don't know. I could invite her over on Saturday if you want?" I asked.

"That would be lovely. I'll make lunch or something. If we're lucky Rose will tell me by then," she smiled.

"Okay Es-Mom. I really appreciate it; everything. I know I don't show it but I am really glad you and Carlisle kept me. Without you guys I would probably be in prison," I ducked my head a bit.

She put her hand on my cheek and I saw a few tears escape her eyes, "Edward. You were my first adoptive son. I see you as my child. I know you've done many wrong things but you're young and you can make up for those mistakes. I would never give you up. I want you to have a good life and be _happy._"

If I was more of an emotional person I'm sure I would've been crying. "Thank you… Mom."

She nodded and got up. She left me to my thoughts.

I turned back to the piano and placed my hands on the keys. It felt so much like home. I actually felt happy. I never feel like this. This is not my normal self. I wonder if this is what it's like to be a 'good person' for two weeks.

I played that song I wrote a few minutes ago again. It felt like it could be a great song. I got out some paper and thought about Bella.

Bella had this dramatic effect on my life. I always wanted her to be happy and I didn't want to disappoint her. I promised her no more trouble. She accepted, but was wary. She would always help me if I felt like I was going to loose it or something. Without her I would be a different person. Just because of that one chance she took on me. I was different. That gave me an idea for a first verse:

**I see it in the way you would do**

**When no one else could ever get through**

**Holding back till I come around**

**Time and time again you wait for me to come in**

**And did you really look my way? **

**Cuz no one could of seen this coming**

**I would never let you down**

**If I was running backwards in full time**

I had a first verse down, which was good and important for a song. I needed something now that would be recurring. Like a bridge or a chorus. _Hmm. _I thought to myself. I need something to be important. I helped her a lot too. I would save her if she tripped, I would make sure she was okay if she felt a little sick or something. And this was in just one week. Although she was in every one of my classes. _What was it that she called me jokingly the other day? _I asked myself.

_She was about to fall _again_ after tripping but I caught her as my arms went around her waist._

"_Thanks," she smiled._

"_No problem. Anytime," I grinned._

"_My hero," she faked a damsel in distress. _

I laughed at the memory. She was so clumsy. That was going to be my bridge:

**So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running**

**Over and over tonight**

I needed something that could be my chorus. I need something I could repeat and have it there to be stable and have meaning through the whole song. I love her, I know that. I don't how but I do. She doesn't want me to but I did. She can be emotional about it and I know why. I'm crazy for loving her after only week and I need her. It was that simple. I need her. My chorus:

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

My chorus felt perfect. It felt like it was just right. It had everything in it. I needed at least two more verses. I need one that's my wrong and her right. I need to be good. I need help. I need Bella. I want Bella. I'm sick of my troublesome life. I want what I need and that's Bella. Verse two?:

**Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody**

**But you believed that I could be somebody**

**You put your world on hold for me**

**Gave away to follow failure through the fire**

**I need you to know I will**

**Believe me girl I'm so tired of running**

**I just wanna hold your hand**

**Stare at you like you've got everything I need**

Now bridge and chorus:

**And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running**

**Over and over tonight**

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

Last verse. It needs to be sincere. It wants to prove my final statement before my chorus. It needed to be the truth. What if I didn't do some things? What if said what I meant and not a lie? What if, questions run through my head. Third verse?:

**And what if I never said to you I was dynamite**

**And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry**

**What if I never let you down**

**And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember**

**What if I never said to you I would try**

**Yeah Yeah Yeaahh**

My chorus twice for effect. For meaning and knowing. It had to sum it up. I love her and that was it. This song was for Bella. My inspiration.

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

**And I do wanna love you**

**If you see me running back**

**And I do wanna try**

**Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

**Then I'm going out of my mind**

**So hold back your tears this time**

**Hold back your tears this time!!! **

**Ooooh Ooooh**

I put my pen down and reread the lyrics to my song. I felt it was perfect. I didn't want to play this while the family was here so I fought the urge and stood up. I put the piece of paper into my pocket and walked away from my piano. I saw everyone staring at me as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke and walked out to my room. _That was weird._ I thought. I ignored it. Then I remembered I should talk to Rose. I walked back into the kitchen and I saw Rose looking at her nails.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" I asked as she made a face. She got up and followed me to the hall.

"What do you want Edward?" annoyance was very noticeable.

"Rosalie I know you don't like talking to me because I'm trouble and I know you most definitely won't like me after this but I accidentally told Esme about Emmett. I thought she knew. She wants Bella to come over on Saturday and it would be easier if they both came. Can't you just tell her? Please? She was really hurt that you didn't tell her. I mean you were her first 'daughter'," I finished my speech.

She glared at me. "Edward! I like Emmett but I don't want to scare him off by him meeting the family! I will-"

I cut her off, "Trust me Rose. He _really_ likes you. Him and Bella actually got into a fight the first day you 'met'. Seriously. He _really, really _likes_ you,_" I said.

"Oh." Was all she said,

"So just tell Esme okay?" she nodded.

With that I walked back upstairs to my room to listen to some music and finish my homework.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! The song is 'For the nights I can't remember by Hedley' I hope you liked it. Did you guys want me to put up how they became best friends? I had it written I just wasn't sure how to fit it in. So if enough of you ask I'll put it up as a one-shot. Thanks for reading! Review? Flames/Questions/Comments/Concerns/Compliments. I take them all.**


	18. POLL

**Okay. I've gotten a lot of reviews saying**

**"Have you ever seen/read _Walk to Remember_?"**

**Yes. I have. When I started writing the story I didn't really have it in mind. Now, chapter 17 (Music), I had written long _before_ I published 'Wake up Call'. It was a crazy idea I had. Later after I forgot about it,I wrote 'Wake up Call'. Then when I was going through my documents. I found it and changed it, in the slightest, so I could put it in. I forgot to say it was from _Walk to Remember_. But I did put at the top of the chapter : I don't own _anything_.**

**Anyway, I'm still trying to write the next chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so happy about it. I probably wouldn't have written this much without the reviews. I owe everyone a big thank you. I have even more alerts and favourites as well. Thank you. **

**I'm almost done with my poll because Wake Up Call has been ahead since the very beginning. I am a strong believer that Wake up Call will win.**

**Again, thank you. **

**Until Later, Can't Decode Me.**

**PS. I have on my new website the pictures and music from Wake up call. I'm still working on it, so I will update it later with my other Fics as well. **

**.com**


	19. Debate

**I keep getting reviews about 'Don't let Bella die!' I told you guys it wasn't like _Walk to Remember_, and I will finish this story please have some faith in me. **

****

"YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY! Seriously I will cry thinking of

ways ot kill you if you dont;' lol:) jk" - .Lie. LOL. It was funny and scary at the same time.

I also read over my reviews and things and some people say I need to reread my chapters and look at my grammar. I'm so sorry about all that. I mean, I don't have a beta and no one else 'close' to me reads these. I do these when I can. Sometimes I just don't have time to read over my stories 5 times. I tried to read over them. I miss things. A lot of people do. I try to do spell check and grammar check. Sorry. But I've read some stories (No offence to anyone!) that don't even check spelling or grammar so... please? I'm doing my best. I know I say I take flames but when it's about my grammar it kind of pisses me off.

Anyway, on a happier note, I wrote this chapter after I had a bit of a writer's block. Please forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review. It really does mean a lot.

Thanks to all of you who review.

**Lunch.**

Edward and I sat at our usual spot and were having fun as we remembered that girl Kelsey came up today.

_3__rd__ Period._

_Kelsey walks over to us swaying her hips, making almost every guy, except Edward, look at her. She might as well wear a sign that says, "I'm a slut". She is…AKA Lauren and Jessica's Twin. She came up to Edward and I, playing with her blonde hair and chewing her gum in a "sexy" way. I nudged Edward because he wasn't really paying attention. His head shot up and looked at me and then at Kelsey who had finally arrived at our desk. We were both shocked. People kept their distance because Edward could kill and I was tough enough to be around him, which meant trouble. _

_Kelsey smiled at Edward, which made me a bit jealous. _No idea why. _Edward just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell is wrong with you'. _

_I laughed, "Can I help you?"_

"_Um… Like yeah! (Chew) All right so…Like (chew) are guys like (chew) dating? (Chew)._"

_We both laughed and shook our heads._ _We noticed everyone in the room was looking at us for that response. _I couldn't believe they thought we were dating.

"_Um… Yeah… no. We're not dating. So… you and everyone else who is listen can go tell everyone that we're not dating."_

_I waved my hand to usher her away and she made a dramatic gasp. _

It was funny. I looked at Edward and said, "Even though you hate everyone is there _any _girl you find attractive?"

He laughed. "Just because I'm anti-social doesn't make me gay Bella. But I'm not a pervert either. There's a girl I have my eye on but… I'm not telling. My little secret."

I pouted. "Come on! Just tell me?"

"Hmm… How about this… She's gorgeous," He stated. I automatically knew it wasn't me.

"Well, there are quite a few girls like that. I'll have to keep my open to see who you look at the most."

"I guess you shall. Come on, let's go to study hall."

We both got up and threw away our empty can of coke. We walked in comfortable silence until I saw Edward stiffen. I turned to look in the direction he was looking in and I saw Mike eyeing me. I shuddered. I grabbed Edward's hand that made him look at me though I let go as soon as I touched it because I felt the electric shook again. Edward looked at me and gave me a thankful/apologetic smile. I knew he didn't want to get into trouble so I had to help him come back down to earth. We walked into study hall and sat down as usual, only this time our English teacher was in the study looking for someone. As soon as she saw us she smiled and walked over.

"Bell, Edward. I have a favor to ask you. You know that project I assigned?" we nodded. "I need you guys to do something extra because I'm going to have the rest of the class read one of the old love classics. I was informed that you have both read them. Am I correct?"

We looked at each and then nodded at her. "Good. They will be doing a short paper on the book, but I was wondering if both of you could do either a compare and contrast paper on two love stories or figure out a way to do a debate. Okay?"

We looked at each other again and nodded. "Perfect! I knew you would be great partners. Also your little extra project will also count as extra credit."

I smiled and Edward nodded. Then she left. I looked at him.

"What do you want to do? I can't really do a debate but I can write a paper."

"I think you would do good on a debate. You're stubborn."

I laughed and punched him playfully. "I am not!" I persisted.

"See you're stubborn. You won't admit it!"

Oh… He's good.

"Come on. We'll compare and contrast while we debate."

I sighed but nodded.

**(From this point I'm not sure about. I might take it out later. I might be wrong. I've read bits and pieces of P&P but not all of it. I've also seen the movies but they never normally live up to the book.)**

"I'll take Darcy."

"I'll take Lizzie," I said.

"Darcy loved her more." He stated simply.

"Did not! Lizzie did."

"She loathed him!"

"His arrogance matched hers in ways not understandable."

"He still loved her more. I mean he paid for her sister's wedding even though she married the guy he hated. How could that not be love?"

"I'm not saying it's not. I'm saying she loved him more. You must first learn to hate then love. You look at Romeo and Juliet. Their families hated each other and then they fell in love. Hatred must come first. Even if it's not really hatred. I don't think she really hated him. She was just afraid to love someone who was either too much like her, or was the person she always wanted."

"Ah, but see his love came from knowing her and understand that deep down character in her. You see not all love comes from hatred. He may have been arrogant and a bit of a brut but he did not hate her. He always held emotion since, I believe, the first moment he met her."

**(Sorry if it's completely wrong. If someone else who has a better opinion wants to write something. I could possibly put it in, instead of mine.)**

"Well… " I was speechless.

"Beat you," he smiled.

"Told you I couldn't debate. Can we just write the paper?"

"Deal."

We began work on the paper. We were going to compare Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet to Twelfth Night. Though it wasn't much to compare. One's tragic and the other is a comedy. It was still…both… good love stories. Edward never ceased to amaze me.

Study hall was over and this time I left with him. I figured out there was actually a music room in this school. Can you believe it? He was confused of course to why the hell I was leaving.

"Edward would you chill? I'm going to the office. I'll meet you at the gym okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "If Newton gives you trouble, please tell me. I'll kill him."

"I don't want you to go to prison!"

"Okay, I'll hurt him so bad he can't talk so no one will know it's me."

I gave him the: you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. He shrugged. "What?"

I shook my head. "Go. You'll be late."

He nodded and left.

I walked toward the office and then walked around the school to the music room. I knew there wasn't a class now because I went in here before once.

I made it to the music room and went straight to the piano.

I sat down and started a song that I wrote a little while ago. **(Not the one she wrote in chapter 17)**

**_He drowns in his dreams_**

**_An exquisite extreme I know_**

**_He's as damned as he seems_**

**_And more heaven than a heart could hold_**

**_And if I try to save him_**

**_My whole world would cave in_**

**_It just ain't right_**

**_Lord, it just ain't right_**

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_He's such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and the laughter_**

**_Lord, would it be beautiful?_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

**_He's magic and myth_**

**_As strong as what I believe_**

**_A tragedy with_**

**_More damage than a soul should see_**

**_But do I try to change him_**

**_So hard not to blame him_**

**_Hold me tight_**

**_Baby, hold me tight_**

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_He's such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and the laughter_**

**_Would it be beautiful?_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

**_I'm longing for love and the logical_**

**_But he's only happy hysterical_**

**_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_**

**_Waited so long_**

**_Waited so long_**

**_He's soft to the touch_**

**_But frayed at the end he breaks_**

**_He's never enough_**

**_And still he's more than I can take_**

**_Oh and I don't know_**

**_I don't know what he's after_**

**_But he's so beautiful_**

**_He's such a beautiful disaster_**

**_And if I could hold on_**

**_Through the tears and the laughter_**

**_Would it be beautiful?_**

**_Or just a beautiful disaster_**

**_He's beautiful_**

**_Lord, he's so beautiful_**

**_He's beautiful_**

I finished and sighed. I looked up over the piano and saw the one person I didn't really want to see…

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought. I will try to post this song on my website that has all the pictures and music from this story. **

**Just incase if you want it, it's: .com. **

**Um... Yeah. I also added something to chapter 17. I realized I kind of left Charlie out of this story and I didn't really want the to happen so... Please go back and read if you want to.**

**Questions/Comments/Concerns/Flames/Compliments. I take them all. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	20. Sorry

Okay. Last chapter I have no idea why, but Living. The. Lie. 's name never showed up. I'm so sorry about that. I have no idea why that happened. Anyway, Review!


	21. Bastard

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this. If you think this is too rushed then tell me. I will try and slow it down. I might redo the chapter depending on what people say. Please Review! Thank you to everyone who added me to alerts and favorites and all of you who reviewed. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

I finished and sighed. I looked up over the piano and saw the one person I didn't really want to see…

Mike…

He came strutting toward me with what he thought was a 'sexy' grin. I stood up and walked to the other side of the piano.

"Mike? What do you want?" I was nervous.

"I want to finish what I started when I first met you…" he trialed coming near me.

That bastard! I tried to move but he had me cornered between the piano and the wall. He walked over and pressed me against the wall. His nose ran run my neck breathing in my "scent". He was disgusting. I ever so slowly lifted my fist and punched him square in the jaw. He fell back in pain and then he looked at me with so much anger, I thought 'If looks could kill'. He came over and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground from the impact. I was scared and in pain. I didn't know what to do. He came at me again as I started to stand up. He had me pinned to the wall and I put my arms on his shoulders and then kneed him. He fell back in pain and that's when I made my run. I grabbed my bag and ran to the gym. The bell just rang a minute before I got there and I saw Edward standing by the door waiting. I ran up to him and hugged him really tightly and my tears were probably ruining his shirt.

He stroked my hair to calm me down. Some of the other guys started to walk out and stared at us. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the parking lot.

"Bella what the hell happened?"

"Mike," was all I could muster.

That's when I looked at him and he saw my red cheek. He looked so anger.

"That Bastard. I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart. What did he do?"

"I was in the music room and then when I looked up he was there. I got cornered and he pinned me to the wall. I punched him but then he slapped me. I got back up and kneed him and then ran to you. I didn't know what to do Edward! I was so scared." I buried my head in his chest again.

That's when Emmett came up to me to see if I was okay. Edward 'handed' me to Emmett and looked around the parking lot. That's when both of us saw Mike walk across the parking lot to his car. He was rubbing his jaw and he looked pissed. Edward dropped his bag and walked over to Mike.

**EPOV**

I was so angry. I was going to kill that lousy bastard. I would go to hell just to know he made it there after I killed him. He's so fucked up! I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want…" He trailed as he turned around and saw me.

"I want to finish what I promised."

Then I punched him. He fell backward onto his car and I was sure a lot of people were watching. He actually had the nerve to try and hit me back. I grabbed his fist and then punched him the stomach. Which caused him to fall over. I was about to kick him when I heard an angel's voice.

"Edward! Please stop it!" she cried.

I kicked him and turned around and walked through the crowd of people that gathered. They all moved out of my way because they didn't want anything to happen to them. Bella was part of the crowd I was walking through and she hugged me again. I wanted to kill Mike for making her upset and HURTING her. I should fucking kill him! I just wrapped my arms around Bella and walked her back to her car where Emmett, Rose and Alice were. Each having a face that held a different emotion.

Rose looked pissed at me, but when she saw Bella her face went sad. Alice looked sad and confused. Emmett looked thankful at me and glared in the direction of Mike. Was Bella able to tell him everything she did to me in a matter of seconds? He looked really worried as he gazed at Bella.

Bella was still clutched to me and I still had my arms wrapped around as if everything was going to hurt her. Her breathing sounded really irregular and she looked weak. I felt her slipping.

"Emmett why don't you take Alice and Rose home and explain what happened. I have to talk to Bella." I gave him a meaningful look. He nodded and ushered Rose and Alice away. I leaned against Bella's car and held her. I felt her get weaker in my arms.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward…" She slurred as she passed out in my arms.

"Shit! Bella!" I checked her pulse and her temperature.

I got into her car and put her in the passenger seat. Shit! I started to speed out of the parking lot and called the hospital.

"Hello. This is…"

"I know! Is Dr. Cullen there? It's urgent!"

"Do you have…"

"I'm his son! It's an emergency!"

I was connected and Carlisle picked up. He sounded frustrated.

"What Edward?"

" Carlisle you can be pissed later. Bella passed out. I just pulled into the parking lot. I need her checked out!" I yelled.

"Okay Edward. Stay calm, I'll meet you at the door I was in the lobby anyway."

I hung up and grabbed Bella out of the car. I carried her bridal style past the desk to Carlisle. Everyone looked at me skeptically except Carlisle.

"What happened?"

"Not now Carlisle! I'll tell you after. This is not the time nor place."

He nodded. Two nurses came with a bed and took her away. I went straight to Carlisle's office to wait. I sat in a chair and buried my head in my hands. I hope she's okay…

**Carlisle's POV**

"Dr. Cullen! Your son is on the phone. He says it's urgent," Cindy said.

I took the phone and answered, "What Edward?"

" Carlisle you can be pissed later. Bella passed out. I just pulled into the parking lot. I need her checked out," He yelled. I knew he was worried. My tone softened.

"Okay Edward. Stay calm, I'll meet you at the door I was in the lobby anyway." I walked to the main desk and had two nurses go get a bed.

Edward came in carrying Bella with remorse written on his face. She looked so fragile. Some how even in the grave time they looked perfect together. Everyone looked at Edward skeptically except me. Only I knew the full situation.

"What happened?" I asked

"Not now Carlisle! I'll tell you after. This is not the time nor place."

I nodded and the nurses came and took Bella into a room as I followed. I saw Edward head into my office.

_**Later….**_

I walked into my office happy I could give Edward some good news. I saw him actually sleeping peacefully. Today must've been hard. I looked at him and that's when I notice he had blood on his knuckles. I shook my head. Why did he always have to get involved? They were both sleeping so I couldn't get answers. I went to my desk and grabbed the small first aid kit from drawer. I went back to Edward and kneeled in front of him. I gently cleaned the blood and found a bit of a gash. I wrapped his hand in gauze, that's when he stirred awake. He looked down at and sighed.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Edward what happened? Did you get in a fight? Was Bella apart of it?" I asked.

"Bella wasn't apart of it! I would never hurt her! It was that sick Bastard Mike Newton!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with Mike Newton?" I always thought he was a good boy.

"Mike tried to… to… He attacked Bella." He face was angered.

"Like…"' he nodded. "How did?"

"She punched him and then he slapped her and then she kneed him and ran to me. I was pissed because Mike had tried to do that before only I was there before it started. I punched him twice and was going to hurt him more but Bella stopped me."

I sighed. Thank God for Bella. "Okay, I'm not mad at you for punching Mike then. Well I have good news… Bella's going to be okay she had an emotional day. Like how she had one when you met her? You'll just need to watch her with stuff like that. Keep her calm and give breathing space."

He nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked.

I nodded and told him the room number. He got up and left. I think my son is in love or really likes this girl.

**EPOV**

I walked into Bella's room and saw her sleeping. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

**What did you guys think? Too rushed? Let me know. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the language if that offends anyone. **

**Thanks again! Review! **


	22. Broken Promise

**Okay, I had some trouble because people were like 'I want to know what Bella thinks'. So anyone who wanted here we go. Also I had trouble carrying on from the end of the last chapter and thanks to my friend Krakengirl I managed to get this chapter done. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything.**

As Edward dropped his bag and handed me to Emmett, I saw him walk toward Mike who was walking to his car. I was scared. There was no doubt in my mind. I only hoped there was something that could stop him from killing Mike. I don't want Edward getting in trouble again. He's too important to me now. Though I didn't want me to love him. I think I do. I know he doesn't like me though. He promised. I watched in horror and everything seemed in slow motion. I saw a crowd start to form as Edward got to Mike. I fought against Emmett to let me go.

"Bella! Don't!"

"Emmett let go of me!" I broke free and ran, without falling, to the crowd.

"What the hell do you want," I heard Mike say

"I want to finish what I promised." Edward said.

Then I saw Edward punch mike really hard which caused Mike to fall against his car. Everyone was staring. I saw some guys making bets on who would win or who would stop fighting back. Mike actually attempted to hit Edward but Edward caught his fist and punched him in the gut. Mike fell to the ground and I felt tears come to my eyes. This was my entire fault. Edward was about to kick him when I yelled, "Edward! Please stop it!"

The crowd turned and stared at me. I started to walk forward and they moved out of my way. I saw Edward kick him once and then turned to walk toward me. Everyone who was in his way moved and as soon as he was in front of me I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so protected from everything. Everyone stared as he walked me back over to my car where our family was waiting. Rose looked furious at Edward but sympathetic at me. Alice looked…mad, confused, and I knew she liked how we looked together wrapped in each other's arms. Emmett gave Edward a thankful nod and glared in Mike's direction. I knew he didn't know everything but he got that Edward took care of it.

My hands were still clutched to Edward's shirt and I felt myself get tired. I felt super weak. I felt like the world was spinning, it was the same feeling I had when I got mad at Emmett. My breathing got irregular, as I knew what was going to happen. I didn't want to go into the darkness that gave me nightmares. Edward tightened his grip; I knew he knew I was slipping. I was praying, 'Let Rose and Alice leave,' I repeated it in my head. I didn't want them to see me like this because then I would have to explain, I'm sick.

"Emmett why don't you take Alice and Rose home and explain what happened. I have to talk to Bella." Edward said. Thank you God. I was so happy. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. Emmett nodded and dragged Rose and Alice to his jeep. Edward leaned against my car and I was still against him. I didn't want to pass out. I hated the nightmare I got every time I sleep after I pass out. I hate it.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Edward…" I slurred as I passed out into the darkness that I was afraid of.

---------------------

_Mike was coming at me and he had the same grin he had today. He came at me a started to beat me. It hurt so badly. I started to see blood and then all of a sudden he was pulled off me. I looked up to see Edward standing there. He looked at me once and then came at Mike like a bat out of Hell. He was livid. He came over to me and kissed my forehead._

"_I love you," He whispered. _

_Then he started to beat up Mike when all of a sudden Mike got out a knife and stabbed Edward._

_I screamed his name, "Edward!"_

_Out of furry I managed to stab Mike with same knife. Then I kneeled over Edward's dying body._

"_Edward don't leave me! I'm supposed to die first."_

_He slowly lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. "I love you."_

_I cried and screamed, "Edward! Don't leave me damn it! Come back! I love you!"_

_Edward stopped breathing and I was lying on top of him as I heard his heart stop. I cried and cried. Then I was watching the scene, I noticed Mike didn't die and he stood up with the knife and stabbed me in the back. I screamed and collapsed on top of Edward and we lay there dead together._

I shot up in bed screaming. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked and found Edward looking at me in shock. Shit! He heard me screaming. My tears started to fall as I remembered everything that happened in the dream. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed so I threw myself at him.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me," I cried.

He stroked my hair. "Bella I won't leave you. What was your dream about you were screaming and crying I was about to wake you up."

"I, I, I dreamed that Mike was beating me and then you came and saved me. Then Mike got out a knife and stabbed you. You…. And then he stabbed…me and…. Oh Edward! I was so scared!" I buried my head in his chest. I left out the love part because I knew he could never love me. It was just a dream. The 'I love you' sounded so real though. Like it was really him talking. I don't get how I could dream something so nice in a nightmare. It's just not logical.

"Shh it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded in his chest and then I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Carlisle walk in. He gave a small smile.

"Oh. Bella are you okay? I just came to check but I guess I'll leave you two alone," he started to back away.

"Carlisle it's fine. Just a bad dream."

"Okay Bella. I just wanted to check you're feeling okay. Tired, weak, dizzy?"

"No. Just like last time. Emotional overboard. Sorry about that Carlisle it wasn't really my… fault."

Carlisle nodded. "You gave Edward and I quite a scare yesterday."

"Yesterday? Oh my God! Is today Friday?" They nodded.

"Don't worry Emmett's telling everyone you're staying home because of obvious reasons." Edward answered the question in my head.

"Good. When can I leave Doc?" I asked and Carlisle laughed.

"Well since you're fine and I've checked you, you just need to change and get checked out at the desk."

I nodded. Carlisle left and I looked at Edward. He smiled and messed up my hair. I laughed, "Thanks a lot Edward."

"Not a problem. Emmett brought a bag of clothes for you."

"Knowing him I will look like a clown. Unless he grabbed the 'emergency bag'"

"I have no idea." He laughed. He got up and left. I walked into the bathroom that was in my room and grabbed the bag off the counter. I opened it and saw a pair a black skinny jeans and a black and white stripped shirt. No hoodie. No long sleeves. I'm going to be cold. I brushed my hair with my brush; thank God Emmett packed my bathroom bag. I walked out of the room and wrapped my arms around myself. I was cold. I think it was because of the air conditioner in the hospital that's always on. I saw Edward leaning against the counter talking to Mrs. Paige. She smiled at me and Edward turned around. He smiled his drop dead gorgeous smile and I smiled back. _"I love you,"_ I heard his voice in my. _It's just a dream. _I told myself. I walked over to the desk and said hello.

Mrs. Paige had almost everything done already anyway so Edward and I were heading out within minutes. We were at the door when Edward noticed I didn't have a jacket.

"You're serious going to go outside in the cold, wet rain without a jacket after getting checked out of the hospital. Are you crazy?" He asked.

"It's not my fault Emmett forgot to pack…" I trailed as I saw him take off his AFI hoodie. "What are you doing?'

"Giving you my hoodie. You need it more than I do. Please, just this once. Don't be stubborn."

I sighed and he gave it to me. I pulled it over my head and smelled his 'scent'. It smelt better than any cologne I ever smelled. It was intoxicating. I put it on and it was way too big. The arms looked huge. He laughed and I blushed. It was so warm from his body heat. I wrapped my arms around myself and we headed out to my car because apparently Edward never left the hospital. He was so sweet. He opened my door for me and then he got in. _"I love you," his voice said again._

He started the car and drove to my house. He turned on some music, well my ipod. The first song that came on was 'I'll run by The Cab'. **(I want to give credit to CrazedCullenLover because I heard this on her website and fell in love with it).** It was funny hearing this song with Edward in the car. I mean it's a about a guy telling his girlfriend to trust him. I laughed and Edward looked at me like I lost it.

"What? It's just funny that this of all songs would come on."

"Why?"

"Because it's about a guy telling his girlfriend to trust him."

"I know. I've heard the song before. I like it. I just don't get why _you_ would laugh."

"Because it's weird listening to a song like this with you. I don't know why. It just made me laugh."

We listened to the end of the song as we pulled up to my house.

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and i'll run)_

_This is where we both break free_

_I'll bring (i'll bring) you home (you home, you home)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_If you have a little faith in me_

Edward turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. He raised his hand and lifted it to my face so that he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. His hand lingered as it trailed down my cheek, and I leaned into his touch more than I should have.

"Bella what if I told you I broke my promise"

**OKay guys. I hope you liked it. Review please? I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last two chapters. I get a lot of reviews in like an hour. Thank you. BYE!**


	23. Remember?

Did anyone read my story!? Chapter 17 : Music? Anyone?

"_You have to _promise_ me that you won't fall in love me,"_ _she looked at me deep in the eye._

"_That won't be a problem," I smirked._

"_Okay," she whispered with a smile._

Everyone kept saying my story was the _Walk to Remember. That was his promise to anyone who missed it. _

_Please reread the chapter if you have to._

_Okay. I have too many authors notes. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_I'm sick today so I will probably just be writing. Okay BYE!_


	24. Bad dream

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm sick today and completely bored so I'm going to write some chapters! I hope you like it!**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I heard my name screamed. I looked up and saw Bella looking scared in her sleep. She was sweating and was trying to move.

"Edward don't leave me! I'm supposed to die first." She cried. What is her dream about? Why is she supposed to die first?

I stroked her cheek, "I love you Bella," trying to calm her down. I knew she couldn't hear me though. I would never say that to her face yet.

"Edward! Don't leave me damn it! Come back! I love you!" She cried again. My heart stopped. She just said she loved me. She _loved _me. _She _loves _me._ My heart felt like it was going to burst.

I sat on the edge of her bed to wake her up because she was crying in her dream. I wanted to end it for her. I was about to wake her when she shot out of bed crying. She noticed me holding her hand and she grabbed me into a hug.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me," She mumbled into my chest.

I stroked her hair because I knew it would calm her down. "Bella I won't leave you. What was your dream about you were screaming and crying I was about to wake you up." She looked at me.

"I, I, I dreamed that Mike was beating me and then you came and saved me. Then Mike got out a knife and stabbed you. You…. And then he stabbed…me and…. Oh Edward! I was so scared!" She put her head back on my chest. She left out the 'I love you' part. I wonder if she's scared?

"Shh it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and then the door opened. Carlisle walked in and had a smile on his face when he saw us. I swear that's where Alice gets it from. The whole assumption part.

"Oh. Bella are you okay? I just came to check but I guess I'll leave you two alone," he started to back away. _Yeah, so you can gossip about it in your head about how your son is actually nice to someone._

"Carlisle it's fine. Just a bad dream."

"Okay Bella. I just wanted to check you're feeling okay. Tired, weak, dizzy?"

"No. Just like last time. Emotional overboard. Sorry about that Carlisle it wasn't really my… fault."

Carlisle nodded. "You gave Edward and I quite a scare yesterday." _Thanks Dad. Thanks._

"Yesterday? Oh my God! Is today Friday?" We nodded. I knew she was worried about what some people might think. I don't think anyone saw her pass out though. Carlisle would've made sure not to tell anyone either about it.

"Don't worry Emmett's telling everyone you're staying home because of obvious reasons." I said to stop her worries.

"Good. When can I leave Doc?" She asked and Carlisle laughed.

"Well since you're fine and I've checked you, you just need to change and get checked out at the desk."

She nodded as Carlisle left us alone again. I smiled down at her and messed up her hair.

She laughed, "Thanks a lot Edward."

"Not a problem. Emmett brought a bag of clothes for you."

"Knowing him I will look like a clown. Unless he grabbed the 'emergency bag'"

"I have no idea." I laughed. I got up and left her to get changed.

I walked to the desk where Mrs. Paige was.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" she smiled

"I'm good, thanks. You?" I gave her a quizzing look.

"I'm great. Did you spend the night here?"

I sighed and nodded. She smiled and gave me the you-guys-are-so-cute look.

"She's my best friend. I can be worried."

"I know Edward. It's just cute. Out of all the years I've known you, you've never been this… connected to a person."

"Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want."

She laughed. She looked around me and smiled. I turned around to look at whom it was. I looked and saw Bella. She looked beautiful of course. She always does. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a thin short sleeves black and white stripped shirt. I smiled at her and smiled my favorite smile back. She walked over to us and said 'hello'. Mrs. Paige had almost everything done with checking Bella out from early so we were gone within minutes.

We were walking out the door when I noticed Bella didn't have a jacket. What is with this girl? She was coming out a hospital without a coat on.

"You're serious going to go outside in the cold, wet rain without a jacket after getting checked out of the hospital. Are you crazy?" I asked.

"It's not my fault Emmett forgot to pack…" She trailed as I started to take my hoodie off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you my hoodie. You need it more than I do. Please, just this once. Don't be stubborn."

She sighed but took it. She put it on and it was huge on her. I laughed. I really liked, for some reason, how she looked with my sweater on. She kept blushing as I laughed for how she looked in my hoodie. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep warm. She must have been freezing. We headed outside to her car. I left mine at school. I'm going to need to get a ride to get it. I opened her door for her, which caused her to blush again. I love that about her. I still could believe that she loved me. Although she was sleeping, I still think she loves me.

I started to drive her to her house and I decided to turn on some music. 'I'll run' came on by The Cab. I thought that it was ironic. All of a sudden Bella started laughing and I had no idea why. I looked at her funny.

"What? It's just funny that this of all songs would come on."

"Why?" I ask

"Because it's about a guy telling his girlfriend to trust him." _Well done Bella._

"I know. I've heard the song before. I like it. I just don't get why _you_ would laugh."

"Because it's weird listening to a song like this with you. I don't know why. It just made me laugh."_Hm…_

We listened to the end of the song as we pulled up to her house.

_And I'll run (and I'll run)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_You're scared and alone_

_And I'll run (and i'll run)_

_This is where we both break free_

_I'll bring (i'll bring) you home (you home, you home)_

_Have a little faith in me_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)_

_If you have a little faith in me_

I took a deep breath and decided to do it now. It was now or never. I looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes and I raised my hand to her cheek and ticked a piece of hair behind her ear. I trailed my hand down her cheek and I felt her lean into my touch. _Here goes nothing…._

"Bella what if I told you I broke my promise"

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! Review? Thanks for reading!**


	25. Fireworks?

**Hey guys, this is really short. I know you might hate me for it but i gave you like 3 chapters today. I might even post another one. This is what happens when I'm sick and bored. I write.**

**ANyway, I hope you enjoy and I know you don't really care about A/N so enjoy...**

**Previously in Wake Up call:**

"Bella what if I told you I broke my promise"

**BPoV**

My breathing practically stopped. The only promise he ever made was…

"_You have to _promise _me that you won't fall in love with me," I looked him deep in the eye._

"_That won't be a problem," He smirked._

"_Okay," I whispered with a smile._

"What?" Was I all I could say.

He leaned over and his face got closer to mine. _Oh God…_ His lips met mine and it felt like fireworks going off. He pulled away too quickly for my liking, but my God! That was the best kiss of my life!

"I love you," He whispered.

I was speech less. He loved _me_. He _loves_ me. I wanted to do the happy dance, but at the same time I wanted to say no. What if I got sick again? It would destroy him. I pushed that away. I should be fine. I'm healthy; I'll survive it like I did last time if it ever came back.

I looked at him and put my hand on the back of his neck and brought his face back to mine. Our lips met again and the fireworks went off. I truly believe we were perfect for each other. He moved his hand so that his finger went into my hair. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you too…"

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW! I get a lot more alerts and favorites than I do reviews. Please if you can hit the favorite button , you click the review one. Thank you!BYE!**


	26. Realize

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I got from everyone. It means a lot. Everyone wasn't very happy that I had a very short chapter but... yeah...thats how I did it.**

**"r u crazy! u loser how can u just stop right there!?!? =P"- LiVeiNGLiFe4Me**

**I thought it was funny. So Sorry, but I was sick! Give me a break! I was tired. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything!**

Perfect couldn't even describe this bliss I was in. Edward just told me he loved me. We were now smiling like idiots. I got out of the car and he followed me into the house. Everyone was still at school so it was okay to be here. Charlie was at work and knew I was coming home sometime from the hospital. Edward was leaning against the couch watching me as I set all my stuff down. I stopped doing everything and looked at him. He was wearing a black polo that clung to his body nicely and faded blue jeans. No matter what he wore he looked gorgeous. He started smiling and continued to look at me.

"What are you looking at?" I gave a short laugh.

"You," he replied simply.

What did I do? What I do best of course. Blush. Edward just laughed; he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It just felt so natural for Edward to be doing that. He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"You know, I've known for a long time my feelings for you…" he ventured, "But I was scared to tell you. I knew though, that I should say it today because…" He trailed.

"Because?" I asked.

"Don't be mad okay? I mean come on you love me right?" I laughed and nodded. "You said you loved me," he smiled.

I pulled away to look at his face. "When did I say that?"

"When you were having your nightmare, you were sleep talking. I didn't know you did that… Anyway, you said '_Edward! Don't leave me damn it! Come back! I love you!_' I knew then that I had to tell you."

I buried my head in his chest. "I knew I had feelings for you but… this… this is wrong. You shouldn't love me. I shouldn't love you. What if I get sick again? What if I don't make it next time? Edward, I could never burden you with something like that."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away with his thumb and looked down at me.

"Bella, I love you. You can't do anything about it. We can handle it if you get sick. We'd get through it. Don't worry unless it happens. Bella seriously, way to ruin the moment." He laughed at the last part.

I laughed too. "That's me!"

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and sighed. "Bella I was supposed to ask you this yesterday before that bastard ruined the day but… Esme wanted you and Emmett to come over tomorrow. She wanted to meet you officially. I guess now she could meet you officially in a different way now."

"Wait, I would love to meet Esme but I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. Can we wait at least a little bit?"

He nodded. "Yeah you probably don't want to see that damn pixie happy/hyper because man it bitch slaps you right across the face."

"Yeah she's a unique person, but that's what I like about her. I'm sure if I hung out with her more she would be my best friend."

Edward mocked hurt. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're my boyfriend now silly."

He laughed and kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I wanted to," he shrugged.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. He looked around the room and smiled.

"You know, I always wondered who the girl was that was in all these pictures and I remember Charlie telling me it was his daughter. He seemed so protective. He would probably put my ass in prison if he knew I was dating you."

"Funny. I would kill Charlie-I mean my dad- if he did that. Plus I hate all these damn pictures. I looked horrible in every picture. I seriously need to take them down."

"Not every picture. There was one, I think you looked 15. It was a pretty normal picture. I thought you were wearing glasses though?" He seemed to remember something.

"I have glasses but I don't wear them unless I'm by myself reading. I don't _need_ them but they're helpful," I laughed.

"Never took you for a glasses person. Huh. Well, what do you want to do?"

"We could go to my room and play twenty questions."

"Sure. I've never seen your room before."

I walked upstairs and Edward followed. He sat on my desk chair and I walked into my closet to grab a hoodie. I was about to take Edward's off when he stopped me. "Leave it on. You look great."

"But you're going to get cold," I complained.

"Chill Bella. Trust me I don't get cold easily."

I nodded and left his one on. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on my guitars. Shit!

"Musician?" He asked.

I blushed and nodded. He laughed as he picked up my acoustic one. He handed it to me and I sighed.

"Come on… play for me?"

I nodded. "It's really bad. What do you want me to play?"

"Surprise me"

I decided to play the song I wrote that he inspired. **(The one she wrote in chapter 17)**

_Take time to realize, _

_That your warmth is. Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you, _

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if _

_we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no its never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if _

_we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same_

_no it's never the same _

_if you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now_

_missed out on each other now_

_Yeah_

_Realize_

_Realize _

_Realize_

_Hm-mh_

I stopped and looked at Edward, who looked in awe. I laughed.

"Was it _that_ bad?"

He shook his head. "Not, not, bad at all" he stuttered slightly. It was cute.

"Good then. I wrote that one. I know it's not that good but…"

"It's great. Why don't we start the game now? I'm curious."

I laughed. "Do you play an instrument?"

"I play the piano." He answered simply. I was shocked he did seem like a piano man.

He laughed. "I know right? Me play the piano? My mother wanted me to play. I haven't played in a while though."

"Oh. Okay then… your turn."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

I blushed. The truth of the matter is I've only had on serious boyfriend before him. He was a complete jerk. I hate him. He's back in Phoenix screwing the entire female student body at our high school.

"Before you… Only one serious boyfriend who is an asshole."

He laughed, "Well I hope I can live past his reputation."

"You already have. My turn. Favorite color?"

He laughed, "It changes either blue, brown or black. Mostly blue though."

I smiled. "Blue is a nice color."

"Okay… What's are your favorite… stone or gem?"

I automatically said 'emerald' but blushed because up until now my favorite used to be sapphires.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked.

"Well… Just to clarify I'm not obsessed okay. It just up until now my favorite was sapphires but I said emeralds because they're like your eyes," I looked down and he laughed.

He stood up and walked over to my bed, where I was sitting. He sat down next to me and put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands made their way into his hair and his hands moved to my waist and he wrapped them around so that I was hugged to his body.

After who knows how long we stopped. After all we were human and had to breathe. It's funny to think of what it would be like if you didn't need to breathe. We were both gasping for air as he rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and kissed him one more time. I got out of his grasp and held out my hand he for his.

"Come on. School is almost over and you still need your car. Plus, then I can see Alice and Rose. Do you think Carlisle told them?"

"No. He told Esme about you but I don't think she realizes it's the same person. Carlisle would never tell anyone anything about another person unless it was important to a particular someone. There was no real need to tell anyone about what happened. Even if he did I doubt Rose and Alice would act weird around you."

I smiled knowing I could trust Carlisle. We walked out of the house and hopped into my car. I drove this time. I love driving my car. It's my baby. I told Edward that once and he found it hilarious. I started driving down the only highway and made our way to the school. School was over in about 5 minutes. I parked next to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep. We got out and Edward went to his car while I leaned against mine.

Within a few minutes Edward was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. I crossed my arms and turned my face. We are so not showing to student population we're dating after what happened yesterday. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me anyway. He touch was enough to make my knees go weak. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face towards his. He bent down and ran his nose up and down my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying his torture. Then his lips were a millimeter away from mine. He crashed his lips to mine and my hands magically found their way around his neck. I heard the bell ring and we broke apart. I glared at him and he had a smug smile.

We saw almost everyone come out at once from different directions. Edward was now standing next me with his arms crossed like mine. A lot of the students stared at us as they walked by. They were all muttering stuff.

I heard some kids were muttering things like "I heard Edward just wanted to pick a fight because he some competition over Bella."

"I heard from Bella's brother that Mike tried to rape/attack Bella and Edward just beat the shit out him because they're all really tight." Ben said. He's my friend Angela's boyfriend. He would always back me up and I admire that.

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we saw Alice, Rose and Emmett walk up. They kind of stopped when they saw us. I smiled and ran up to Emmett. I gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you're all right," He whispered. I nodded.

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed the day to get away, I mean I couldn't see Mike just yet."

"It's totally fine. Hey Edward where were you last night? Didn't see you anywhere." Alice said.

I looked at Edward. I didn't know he spent the night. "Why are you wearing Edward's sweater?" Rose asked. I blushed.

"I was cold and forgot a hoodie so Edward gave me his. Alice, don't look into it. It was an act of friendship."

Alice huffed. "I was home last night… I just came home really late and then I left really early this morning to get some stuff done."

Edward was lying. I could tell. I really hope he didn't spend the night in the hospital waiting for me to wake up.

"Are we done with the interrogations yet?" I giggled.

"I guess. Are you coming over tomorrow with Emmett?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"We should probably head home. Charlie will be worried if you're not home where you're supposed to be Bella." Emmett said giving me a stern look. I nodded.

Rose and Alice went into Edward's Volvo and Emmett hopped in his Jeep. Emmett pulled out of his spot and headed home. I got into my car and Edward bent down to say something. He came close to my face as if to whisper something but in reality he kissed the base of my ear. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Can you pick me up? I don't want to ride with Emmett because I'll end up stranded and I don't want to drive my car."

"I'll pick you up then… 11 okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

He nodded and mouthed 'I love you'. I blushed and mouthed back 'I love you too.' Then I pulled out of my spot and drove home to see Emmett.

_I love you,_ his voice rang in my head.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! The song was Realize by Colbie Caillat. I also realized that in the chapter Bastard I never said the name of the song so... Beautiful Disaster (Live) by Kelly Clarkson. Review please?! It really helps me to write. And as you have noticed I took down my poll. Wake up call has won so... until it's finished my other stories are on hold. Thanks again!**


	27. I knew it!

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you haven't already make sure you read chapter 26! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. **

_The Next Day,_

I woke up happy because I was going to Edward's house today. This was going to be a first. I only hope Esme likes me. Edward says it's impossible to get her to hate someone. Which is practically true because he's a 'criminal'. Anyway, I hopped out of bed and showered. The hot water was so relaxing; it woke me right up. I got out and changed into faded jeans with a rip on the left knee and a long rip on the right and it had white paint stains on it. I also wore a navy blue stripped 'dress' shirt that had a low v-neck and ¾ sleeves. I wore a white cami underneath that had lace at the top. I personally thought I didn't look that bad so I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to see Emmett sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and was dressed in a long-sleeved grey polo and dark baggy jeans. He looked up and smiled.

"Took you long enough," he took a bite of his cereal.

"It's not my fault you take showers longer than a girl does. I technically got ready faster than you did Emmett. How did you beat me to the shower? I was up before you."

I replayed the morning in my head when I remember I ended up on my computer and was talking to my best friend Jasper in Phoenix, who I had failed to mention to Edward. Oh well, Jasper is like my second brother. "Oh Yeah! I was talking to Jasper. Never mind!"

Emmett stood up and was shocked. "You were talking to Jazzy and you didn't tell me!" he put his hands on his face. "I wanted to talk to Jasper! How dare you!"

"Emmett I know you love Jasper like you're gay but I _emailed_ him. Chill. I know he's the true love of your life but you're going to have to settle for Rose."

Emmett huffed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"So seriously, how close are you and Edward? I mean he beat the shit out of Mike because Mike attacked you. Don't get me wrong but shouldn't the brother do that?"

I blushed. Emmett gasped. "You. Him. When?" He is such a girl sometimes.

"Yesterday, after the hospital. He makes me feel like I was never sick. I'm so happy."

Emmett came so he was sitting across from me at the table. "So like did you guys kiss? Do I need to have the talk with him?" He cracked his knuckles. I laughed.

"First of all, yeah I kissed him. Second, Emmett, sorry to break it to you but I think he could kick your ass."

"Oh no she didn't!" he put on a girly voice.

"Don't tell anyone okay? We're not saying anything today. We're just friends today."

"Okay. Seriously though. Is he what makes you happy?" I nodded and then the doorbell rang.

I got and up and answered the door. Edward was standing there in all his glory look gorgeous in a black long-sleeve 'dress' shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and faded jeans. I smiled and kissed him.

"Hey!"

"Hey Bella." He smiled. I love the way he says my name

"Come in for a sec. I have to go get something. Emmett is in the kitchen."

He nodded and stepped inside.

**EPOV**

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Bella answered the door looking stunning. She was wearing a navy blue top that looked gorgeous with her ripped jeans and she could probably make Rose run for her money. She smiled and kissed me. I was surprised because Emmett was still here.

"Hey!" She greeted me.

"Hey Bella." I smiled.

"Come in for a sec. I have to go get something. Emmett is in the kitchen."

I nodded and stepped inside. I followed her into the main part of the house and then I watched her go upstairs. I turned and saw Emmett looking at me with his arms crossed. He had that whole protective big brother kind of look. I copied his look. After all he is dating my sister who is my age. **(Alice, Rose and Edward are all the same age)** He actually looked kind of intimidated by me.

"So… what are your intensions with my baby sister?" He asked.

"Emmett seriously? You're going to ask me that? Shouldn't I ask you that? I mean Rosalie is younger than me and you guys have the _longest_ make out sessions I've ever seen. And by me not saying anything, is practically me; giving you my blessing. Trust me, I've gotten into some fights with other guys about Rosalie, just don't tell her that."

He gulped. "Oh."

I nodded, "Oh and Emmett, I'm serious when I say this I love her. And she actually loves me too."

He nodded. "Whatever makes her happy."

We laughed. We got quiet when we heard Bella talking on the phone.

"Yeah you tell your mom and ours that we miss them. Of course I miss you Jazzy! Oh my God! I have so much to tell you but I know your boyfriend wants to talk to you because he's having trouble with the long distance relationship. Did I tell you he's cheating on you?"

"Bella No!" Emmett sprinted to the phone. Bella laughed and came over to me with my hoodie in her hand. I bent down and kissed her.

"What's that about?" Who the Hell is Jazzy?

"That's my best guy friend in Phoenix. He's pretty much my second brother. You remember Jasper? I call him Jazz. I purposely called him Jazzy because Emmett needed to know whom I was talking-" she was cut off by Emmett screaming on the phone.

"NO JAZZY! YOU CAN'T. SHE'S LYING! WE CAN MAKE THIS WORK!" He sounded like Jasper was breaking up with him.

"We always had a big joke about them being together because they got hit on too much. So we made up that they were gay and now every time they talk or see each other they look like gay lovers. It's hilarious." She smiled. I laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I thought you didn't want to tell anyone about… us?"

She blushed. God I love that. "Emmett asked me this morning how close we were and I blushed. He acts like a girl when it comes to gossip so I spilled. How do you know I told him?"

"He did the whole 'what are your intensions with my sister' and I kind of scared him because he had his arms crossed and looked protective. I copied him and he looked intimidated." She laughed.

"We can go. Emmett can catch up later." I nodded. "Emmett! We're leaving! I'll tell Rose about your gay lover!"

Then Emmett came into the room and handed her the phone. He was muttering all different kinds of stuff and he left as Bella and I got into my car. I drove really fast to my house I was probably twenty over the limit or more. I was surprised at how that didn't scare Bella. I didn't mention it though. I pulled into the wooded driveway and she her jaw drop.

**BPOV**

Edward drove like a maniac but I didn't mind. I like driving fast. He started to pull a wooded driveway and then when my eyes laid on the house my jaw dropped. They lived in a gorgeous white Victorian mansion. I knew they were rich but I guess I didn't _how_ rich. Edward chuckled and looked at me before he got out of the car.

"Stay."

He got out and walked around so that he could get my door. I blushed and got out. He took my hand and led me to the door. Emmett wasn't long behind us. So we all walked in together. Rose practically jumped on Emmett when he walked in and Edward was still holding my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze and let go. Then Alice, Carlisle and I assumed Esme came walking in.

"Hi Bella!" Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice," I nodded my head an Esme looked from Edward to I.

Alice went to Esme side and said, "Told you so."

Edward and I laughed. _How right you are Alice, and you don't even know it._

"Hi I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I held my hand out.

"Oh dear! Please, call me Esme." She gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Carlisle it's good to see you again." Everyone looked at me funny.

"What? I met Carlisle when I did community service." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Remember Alice?"

Then it dawned on her. "OH!"

I laughed. "Esme the house is gorgeous."

"Thank you Bella. Rosalie care to introduce your…friend?"

We all chuckled. "I'm Emmett…" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This girls older brother."

I laughed. "You'll have to forgive Emmett, he's still a little kid at heart."

They all laughed. "Well lunch will be ready in a bit. Alice is helping me make it."

Edward leaned down and whispered, "Pray you don't get food poisoning."

"Hey! I heard that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice yelled.

Edward groaned. "Anthony?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed.

Emmett decided to open his mouth, "What you laughing at Isabella Marie Swan!"

I glared. I hated my middle and first name. Edward looked amused that Emmett just told everyone my whole name. I sighed. "Thank you Emmett. We all know how much you love your name. F-"

"Okay!" Emmett shoved his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Everyone laughed including Carlisle and Esme.

Then we all split up. Alice, Esme and Carlisle went into the kitchen, Emmett and Rose went to her room and Edward led me up stairs to his room.

He was on the third floor and was pretty much the only occupant. I was in awe when he opened the door. His room was like a music store. CD racks were everywhere. His room painted an off white but had a black leather couch in the corner by the wall that was a window _and_ had a balcony. His was a painted black wood bed that was normal enough and his bedspread was black and white. Pretty plan but it had style. He had a few posters of bands and movies. It was a really cool room. I walked over to his CD player that looked very expensive and looked at the CDs by it. I saw one in particular that caught my eye. I picked it up and put it in. I was very aware of Edward watching me with curiosity. I pressed play and the music filled the room. I smiled. It was one of my favorite songs.

"Pictures of You?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I love this song!"

He laughed and put arms around my waist.

"Edward," I groan.

"Don't worry, love." He said as he started swaying to the music. I laughed. He bent down and sang the chorus to me,

"Pictures of you, pictures of me

Hung upon your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you, pictures of me

Remind us all of what we used to be"

I smiled and rest my head against his chest. The song ended and Edward went to his pile of music and put on 'I'll run by The Cab'.

He came back to me and said, "I don't know about you but I think this is our song," he smiled.

I nodded. "It's perfect."

I sat down on his bed and smiled. He came over and sat next to me. He ran a hand through his messy hair and smiled at me. Then I leaned up and kissed him. He started kissing me back. My hands went into his hair and his hands went around my waist. I smiled against his lips and he lifted one hand to my hair.

"I KNEW IT!" someone yelled and we broke apart.

We turned our heads to find Alice standing in the doorway with a smug smile. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest. Edward just shook his head.

"Heard of a thing called knocking Alice? You should learn it."

"I'd rather not because then I would've missed the make out session!"

"Shh! Alice! Don't need to shout it to the world!" I said.

"Yes I do! I need to tell everyone!" She ran out of the room and yelled/sang over the banister "EDWARD AND BELLA WERE MAKING OUT IN HIS ROOM!"

"Ugh!" We groaned together.

Alice ran downstairs and we stood up. Edward shut off the music and sighed. We walked downstairs hand in hand and acted like nothing happened. Alice and Emmett were smiling and Rose, Carlisle and Esme looked in shock. I blushed and leaned on Edward. They all kind of laugh and were like 'aw'. We all sat down at the table and Esme and Alice served the food.

I sat next to Edward; Esme sat next to him, Carlisle next to her, Alice, Rose and then Emmett. Esme was a fantastic cook. I could see why Edward loved it so much. While we were eating Alice decided to interrogate Edward and I.

"So… you guys…" she mused.

I took a sip of water and Edward focused on his plate. "Oh come on!" She practically shouted.

Edward took my hand under the table and squeezed it. I giggled. "Alice, I don't get what you're on about?"

"You guys were making out!"

"No we weren't. Alice you have deluded yourself to see that."

"Liar! I saw what I saw." I sighed and drew a circle on Edward's palm with my finger.

"Gosh Alice so forceful."

She groaned. Carlisle chuckled. Esme laughed. "Alice sweetie, leave them alone. You could've been mistaken." She smiled though. She knew Alice was telling the truth. "So how was school yesterday Edward? I wasn't here due to work."

Edward shifted in his seat. "I didn't go to school yesterday."

She looked at him. I sighed. "Um… That's my fault. Edward ditched and helped me around yesterday. I didn't go to school either. Something happened at school."

"Yeah that involved Edward kicking Mike's ass," Rosalie muttered.

Esme looked at Edward. Uh-oh. "You got into a fight?"

"Rose makes it sound like I started it for no reason. Emmett, and Alice were there as well. Bella was… _attacked_ again. I simply taught Mike a lesson."

"Again?"

"I'm danger prone. A guy at school was harassing me."

"Oh my,"

"Yeah. But technically they did go to school. They showed up at the end to see us, because they skipped." Emmett said.

"I told Edward it was okay to ditch yesterday Esme. Bella needed some help and Emmett couldn't stay home." Carlisle said.

I was thankful for him. I smiled.

"Is that when you guys hooked up? Yesterday?" Alice asked.

"Why can't you let it go?" Edward asked.

"'Cause my brother and really good friend we just caught making out!"

He sighed and looked at me. I shrugged and wrote 'yes' on the palm of his hand. He turned to look at Alice again and raised an eyebrow. Of course being her, she squealed. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she smiled, "So…"

"I'd rather not share." I smiled. Edward nodded. Alice huffed.

Emmett and Rose were kind of just eating together looking like the perfect couple. Alice was hyper, Esme and Carlisle looked too young to have three teenagers and Edward and I were just sort of smiling. Today was great, other than Alice yelling in front of his parents that we were making out in his room.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! "Pictures of you by Last Goodnight" I love that song. Review Please!? BYE!**


	28. Dare

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but here it is. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything.**

We were now all sitting in the sitting room of Edward's house. Alice _requested_ a group meeting, which actually was her dragging everyone downstairs because she was bored. We all sat in a circle, well, Rose was on Emmett's lap and I was sitting close to Edward holding his hand.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Alice shouted.

Emmett cheered and I groaned. I hated it and he loved it. Everyone else laughed at us.

"I'll go first!" Emmett shouted.

I sighed and looked at him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

I thought about it a moment then I remembered something from when we were little. "Remember when we were little and there was a techno song that you made up a dance for, and did it for… you know who… I want you to dance and sing along to the song in front of us."

Emmett's face drained of all color and gulped. I laughed. "I don't have-"

I cut him off. "It's on my ipod. Anyone have a base?"

Edward got up and grabbed his. I plugged it in and found the song. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Emmett smirked. He decided he was in it to win it.

I pressed play and the music started. **(From Paris to Berlin)** He started to bop his head to the beat. Then as he started to sing he did actions that were so stupid.

 **From Paris to Berlin,  **He looked like he was searching for someone.

**and every disco I get in,  **He did the disco move with the finger to the hip and up to the sky.

**my heart is pumping for love,  **

**pumping for love,  ** He put his hand on his heart and moved back and forth to make it look like it was beating.

**'Cause when I'm thinking of you,  **He gave a thought full look

**and all the things we could do,  **He swayed his hips in a 'sexy' way.

**my heart is pumping for love,  **

**you left me longing for you** He put his hand on his heart and moved back and forth to make it look like it was beating.

We were all on the floor crying from laughter when he finished. He bowed and Rose was practically crying. Once we stopped it was my turn. Every time we play this game it is traditional to say dare first. I sighed and I didn't even have to say 'dare'. Emmett just started thinking then he smiled but frowned. "Does anyone have a guitar?"

Edward nodded. I raised and eyebrow and he laughed. "Sorry love" he whispered.

He ran up to his room and came back with a back acoustic one. It was gorgeous. I sighed as he gave it to me. What could Emmett have in mind?

"I dare you to play that song you wrote a while ago when you were at that party. _And_ I want you to explain it."

I gulped. I was going to have to do this in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing and I wrote it for a joke but it was based on real life. I sighed and moved to I was sitting on the couch.

I started strumming but then I stopped, "Don't think any of this okay? I'll explain after."

Then I started over. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to sing.

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention**

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

**It's not what, I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

**I'm curious for you**

**Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name**

**It doesn't matter, **

**You're my experimental game**

**Just human nature, **

**It's not what, **

**Good girls do**

**Not how they should behave**

**My head gets so confused**

**Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**I liked it, **

**Us girls we are so magical**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

**Hard to resist so touchable**

**Too good to deny it**

**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chap stick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong**

**It felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**I liked it**

I stopped playing and saw everyone looking at me and then they all started laughing. I blushed so hard; I looked like a tomato. They stopped laughing and I glared.

"What's the story Isabella?" Emmett asked.

"Okay… I went out to a party with my friends when we were in Phoenix. We were all 16 and there was alcohol well, you have to go crazy some time and well… I had one too many with my friends. We ended up playing spin the bottle and even if you landed on a girl you had to kiss her. Sadly, I did land on a girl, who turned out to be a complete stranger. Not fun. She wore cherry chap stick and it didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would. We kissed like we were supposed to and then played the rest of the game. Later when we were more sober my friends dared me to write a song and I sang to honest truth. It is a great joke between all of us but it's embarrassing."

"Hopefully you kiss better than a girl Edward," Alice teased. Edward laughed.

I sat back down next to him and looked at Alice. It was her turn to dare Edward. I gulped mentally. Alice smiled, "Edward… I dare you to kiss Bella," He nodded. "BUT! You have to do it like a make out session Rose and Emmett have."

We were shocked. We haven't really kissed in front of anyone and… oh God…. He slowly put a smug smile on and kissed me. I kind of forgot the others were there and I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands tangle into his hair. His hand went to my cheek and his fingers went into my hair. He other arm was at my waist and he pulled me closer. Then he gave me light pecks as we began to stop. We were both out of breath and I leaned against Edward. I blushed when I remember everyone there. They all kind of just stared at us for a second.

"You dared us," Edward shrugged which, caused me to laugh.

It was Edward's turn. He looked at Alice "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she stuttered.

"Alice what's your _real _name?" **(I've changed it okay? It's longer kind of like having a royal name)**

"My, my, n-name is, is Meredith (Mary) Matilda Alice Brandon Cullen." We all started laughing. At least hers isn't as bad as Emmett's.

It was Rose's turn. "Truth."

"What was the first thing you told me when you came home after making out with Emmett for the first time?" Alice asked.

She gulped. "I said… Emmett was crazy hot like sexy and that he was the best kisser ever."

She blushed and Emmett wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Before they got carried away we stopped them. Emmett turned to me and then looked at Edward. "Bella as you know, you're only allowed one truth when we play… so… I dare you to tell Edward to fight me."

We all were shocked. Edward would kick his ass. "Emmett, Edward would kill you." I said and Alice and Rose nodded.

"I want to see." He said. I sighed.

"Edward I dare you to fight my brother."

"Emmett I'll go easy on you."

We all stood up and Edward wrapped his arms around me. He surprised me by picking me up bridal style. I was shocked.

"Edward! Put me down!"

He came to my ear, "Come on love. You probably won't like me after this."

I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He carried me out to the back yard, which was absolutely gorgeous, and I saw Rose give Emmett one kiss and then glare at Edward. Alice just looked worried. Edward set me down and looked at me. I smiled. I put my arms around his neck and gave him one more kiss. They walked over to each other and Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"No faces," Edward said.

"Yeah you probably don't want to hurt your pretty face." Emmett joked.

"Emmett, I know you're gay and I want to make sure your face isn't destroyed for my sister or your well…. You know." Edward smirked as Emmett's 'badass' mood/posture faltered.

"Fine. No faces."

Emmett balled up his fist and looked sort of like a boxer. Edward just stood there. No moving at all. I bit my lip. I saw Emmett take a swing at Edward and missed. Edward swerved out of the way and punched Emmett in the gut. Emmett made the 'uff' sound as Edward backed up.

"If I make you fall over, we can stop right?"

Emmett smiled a sly smile and nodded. Emmett charged at Edward and Edward dodged him and spun around Emmett and managed to grab his arm and put it behind Emmett's back. He put his feet behind Emmett's knees and pushed slightly. It caused Emmett to fall to the ground and Edward bent down to Emmett and whispered something. Emmett nodded and laughed. Rosalie rushed to Emmett and I ran to Edward. I gave Edward a big hug and kissed him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For?" He was confused.

"For, 1, kicking Emmett's ass and 2, not actually hurting him."

He laughed. "Why would I hurt my sister's boyfriend?" He winked and I blushed.

We decided to just sit on the deck and chill. We randomly started asking questions and making the strangest deals.

"Okay, Bella you have to tell us something that none of us know."

I bit my lip, "Um… I was playing the piano and singing before Mike attacked me in the music room."

They all looked at me. "What?"

"You and Eddie boy are perfect for each other! Both play piano and guitar, write lyrics, like black, badass behavior, taste in music. You guys just click!" Alice compared us. I blushed and Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Alice? Can Edward and I go hang out for a little bit? I've had fun but I would love to just have some time for…us. Plus Emmett is going to jump on Rose any minute and I don't want to see when their make session turns in passionate French kissing."

Rose blushed as Alice giggled.

**I hope you liked it. I know it's random but I needed something as a filler. Sorry. Please review! The songs were 'From Paris to Berlin' and 'I kissed a girl'. Thanks again!**


	29. Monday fucking morning

**Whoo Christmas Eve! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**By the way for everyone who is like 'Where the hell is Jasper', he's coming. Remember I love Jasper too, but this is a EXB not a JXA there will be a little bit bt just a little. **

**Thank you too everyone who reviews and adds me to favorites and alerts.**

**I don't own anything.**

Ah. Monday mornings, aren't they fucking fantastic? I was, yet again woken up by my lovely sister Alice.

"Edward! Wake up!"

I put my pillow over my head.

"EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! AHHHHH!" I threw a pillow at her.

"Fine then." She huffed and left.

I closed my eyes again when I heard the door open.

"UGH! Go away!" I was getting annoyed.

"Oh. I'll just… leave then…" I heard my angel's voice.

My head shot up and saw her standing in the doorway with a smile in her face. She walked over to my bed and sat down. I rolled over so I was on my back and I let my arms snake around her waist. She giggled and bent down to kiss me. Of course her lips woke me up. I kissed her back and then sat up. I ran a hand through my already messy hair and smiled at her. She smiled back and then looked at me and my bare chest.

"Somebody's working out."

I laughed and stood up. "How else was I supposed to stick up for myself in prison?"

She stood up and I took the chance to look at her. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans, black Chucks, and a black shirt with a bleeding rose on it. She looked gorgeous, just like she does everyday.

"A picture lasts longer," she giggled when I came out of my trance.

I stepped toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Why would I take a picture? I can't do this…" I kissed her neck and kissed my way up so that I was at the corner of her lips. I pulled away and smiled, "And the picture I would take most certainly wouldn't have that blush on your face."

With that I kissed her. Her hands went into my hair and she smiled against my lips. We pulled away and I rested my forehead on hers. She laughed, "You know, I might have to wake you up more often."

"I'd much rather be woken up by you than by Alice," I nodded.

She laughed again, "You better get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting. Emmett came to pick up Rose so… I'll ride with you or Alice."

I nodded, "Okay. Love you,"

She smiled, "Love you too."

Then I watched her walk out. I sighed and licked my lips. I could still taste the watermelon chap stick she was wearing. I'm falling so hard for her, that I can't imagine life without her. I shook my head and went to get in the shower.

**Bella Point of view**

I was still pink when I walked out of his room where I saw Alice and Rose waiting for me. I stared at them and they grabbed my arms and dragged me to another part of the house. They pulled me into a pick room and I knew it was Alice's room. I smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Spill."

"What?"

"What were you guys doing? We heard laughing and you came out like a tomato."

I shrugged, "I don't _kiss_ and tell."

They shrieked and jumped up and down. "You guys are so cute…"

"I swear, this is the first time anyone has seen Edward happy," Rose said.

I smiled. I was glad that I was the one to make him happy and no one else. We truly were perfect for each other.

"Why are you guys ambushing me? He's your brother."

"Chill… He's not really our brother," they giggled. I shook my head at them. I couldn't believe how immature they could be.

"Fine, I woke him, he kissed me, end of story."

"What did he say?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. The thing we 'mentioned' was being together not that we 'loved' each other.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Eating of course. He loves Esme's cooking." Alice giggled.

I laughed and stood up. They followed and we went to the kitchen. Esme was smiling at me and she came a hugged me.

"It's good to see you dear."

"You too Esme. Thank you for feeding Emmett. After having your cooking once he won't let me cook him anything. You've got a fan."

"You cook?"

"Yeah. Charlie can't cook for the life of him. Pizza is his pal."

She laughed. "I'm more than happy to cook for whoever's in the house."

All of a sudden I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I blushed as Edward kissed my cheek.

"Good morning Esme."

"Good morning Edward," she smiled as she eyed the two of us.

"How did you get ready so fast?"

"Unlike my sisters, I don't feel the need to go all prim and pretty."

Rose and Alice glared as I laughed. Edward went and grabbed two cokes. One for him and one for me.

"Edward, you can't just have pop for breakfast," Esme scolded. I laughed at him.

He ducked his head and sighed, "I'm not hungry. Emmett can have my portion. I see him eyeing it over there."

I laughed as Emmett's head shot up and smiled "I'll be glad to eat for Edward. I mean, look at him he eats too much! He's almost fat!"

I burst out laughing, "Emmett, if you weren't so athletic, you would be the world's fattest man!"

Everyone else starting laughing at my remark, and Emmett just smiled and started eating Edward's plate of food. Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the kitchen. Not that I objected to get away from their stares. He pulled me to the front door and He slipped his shoes on.

"Come on lets go before something else happens."

I laughed at his statement but followed him. I want to get away from everyone, to be with him. I mean come on. Wouldn't you just want to spend time with your boyfriend? We got out side and he opened the door to his Volvo for me. I blushed and got in. No matter what he does, I blush. I hate it. I blush even thinking about blushing. I sighed as he got in the car. He gave me a curious look and I just shook my head.

We pulled up to school and everyone was staring. I turned to Edward in the car and looked at him.

"Edward, we have to keep it light okay?" I bit my lip. I didn't want him to think I didn't want everyone to know; I just didn't want all the attention.

"Bella, it's fine. Light, but I don't think I can reframe from complete shut out."

I laughed, "Chill Edward. Just we can't be like Emmett and Rose."

He laughed and nodded. We got out of the car and headed to our first class. I realized once we got there I didn't have a proper jacket and I started to feel the chill. I crossed my arms and was about to walk in to the class when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. He took off his hoodie again and gave it to me. I sighed, put my bag on the ground and put it on. Of course it was huge but it was warm. I wrapped the baggy grey sleeves around myself and he laughed. He handed me my bag and we went in.

Of course everybody made a big deal about me wearing his sweater but I was cold and he was nice to me. Technically I was his best friend so he could give his hoodie. After that the day went smoothly. I didn't even have a run in with Mike. I'm glad he stayed the hell away. We just finished study hall together and I stood up to walk out with him as he headed to gym. He stood up and weaved his fingers through mine. It felt nice. His other hand was in his pocket and he smiled at me. He pulled me to the side of the building and had me up against the wall. It was just us… so no one would see.

"You're going to be late…" I trailed as he kissed my neck.

"For study hall?" he smiled.

"What?" Didn't he have gym now?

"Well, when you were busy on Sunday with Charlie, I came here and switched gym to study hall."

"Really?" I pulled away and smiled at him like a little kid.

"Really," he laughed. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I love you," I said as e kissed my forehead.

"Love you too."

**I hope you liked it! I will probably post another chapter on the 26th but that depends on if I can write enough. Okay... Thanks again. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Please check out my new one-shot 'Piano Magic'. REVIEW! **


	30. Harley?

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated when I told I would. Christmas was busier than I expected it to be. Well, here it is. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything.**

**BPOV**

It was finally the end of the day and no one caught Edward and I. I was happy. We were all walking to our cars when I saw a black Harley.

**EPOV**

I was holding Bella's hand and we were walking back to the Volvo when I saw a black Harley parked not too far away. I stiffened. _He_ told me, he wouldn't bother me anymore. I didn't need anything of his shit and I told him I would kill him myself if he ever came near me again.

I looked at the person and saw blond hair. I was happy deep down because I knew it wasn't _him_… I relaxed my stiffened posture and saw Bella and Emmett smiling like idiots.

**BPOV**

I smiled so big and looked at Emmett who looked like he was ready to run. I then, felt Edward stiffen. He looked at who it was and relaxed. I wonder what happened?

Emmett came up behind me and picked me up. I screamed and then he ran toward the Harley. Rose, Alice and Edward gave us a crazy look.

Once we got there I saw the familiar blond haired boy, looking tall and muscular. I hopped off Emmett and ram to him.

"Jasper!"

He picked me up and whirled me around. I laughed and he kissed my cheek.

"So, Emmett's been cheating on me?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. He set me down and went to Emmett. Emmett was smiling and Jasper gave him a big hug but then… punched him in the stomach. Emmett fell back and I laughed. Alice, Rose and Edward had now arrived to us.

"That's for cheating on me! Here I thought we'd be okay!"

"Jasper! NO! She means nothing! It's only you!" Emmett said not realizing Rose was behind him.

Rose came over and smacked Emmett across the face.

"How dare you!"

Edward, Alice and I were just laughing. Emmett got up and Jasper started laughing. The hit each other shoulder and then looked at us.

"This is Jazzy!"

"I'm Jasper. You can call me _jazz_ if you like. You can thank Bella for my nickname." He laughed.

I looked at Alice who was just smiling. She liked him. Who wouldn't? Hell, I had a crush on Jasper when I first met him.

"Well, Jazz. This gorgeous little pixie is Alice, and the beautiful blonde that smacked Emmett is Rosalie, his girlfriend." I said and then I grabbed Edward's hand and I looked at Jazz.

"And this is Edward. My boyfriend."

Jasper looked shock and everyone else stared at us because we never admitted it. I looked at Alice.

"Alice I know you knew so it shouldn't be a shock."

"I was not informed of this. Emmett?" Jasper asked

"Uh… I already "talked" to him."

Edward laughed. "Hello Jasper, nice to meet you. Emmett over here is dating my sister so… I gave _him_ the talk."

Rose looked at Edward, no wait, _glared_ at Edward. I laughed.

"This is very interesting. Plus, the pixie hasn't even talked yet."

Alice blushed and smiled, "Hi Jasper."

"Hi," his southern drawl was coming out because he was comfortable around us.

"Where are you staying? Are you living here? Your mom and Dad here?" I asked

He chuckled. "Mom and Dad aren't here. I'll be living here until I graduate or until Charlie kicks me out."

I squealed and gave him another hug. Jasper was going to live with us. I'm so happy Charlie agreed to let him stay, but there had to be a catch. I shook it off for now and weaved my fingers through Edward's. I leaned on my car and Edward did the same. Jasper kept eyeing us and he kept smiling at the pixie.

_There's some matchmaking to be done_, I thought to myself.

"Pixie! I know I shall regret saying this but I need to go shopping in Seattle. Would you and Rose, of course, like to join me?" I grimaced, at the shriek that came from her.

"OMG! Bella! You have no idea how many times I've wanted to ask you that!"

I bit my lip and mouthed 'help me' to Rose. She laughed.

"I'll come too and make sure the pixie doesn't kill you."

Edward slightly tensed and leaned down to whisper something to me.

"Please don't go over the top. I don't want to have to rush you to a hospital again."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You worry too much."

He chuckled as he shook his head. The pixie grabbed me out of Edward's grasp pulled me away from everyone really quickly. We were standing a few feet from everyone and Edward was glaring at his sister.

"Bella. How long have you known Jasper?" I laughed,

"Since I moved to Phoenix. Look, I know he likes you. He keeps smiling and don't get me wrong he smiles but not around people he just met."

She blushed. "Do you think so?"

I nodded. "I bet you $50 that he asks you out by the end of the week."

She stuck her hand out. "Deal" we agreed as shook hands.

Then we walked back and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to head home. I still need to go shopping for dinner," I said.

Everyone nodded a goodbye and Edward through his keys to Alice she smiled and waved. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. I threw my bag in the back and he climbed in.

I pulled out of the parking spot and drove toward the store. I pressed play on my ipod and the car filled with The Maine. Edward laughed when 'Girls do what they want' came on. I smiled. I decided to see if I could get him to talk about what happened early when we first saw Edward. **(It should say Jasper. Thank You to Bluebaby 3296, who spotted my mistake when I first published this. Thank you.)**

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Why were you so tense when we saw Jasper?" I bit my lip as I pulled into the store parking lot.

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because it was the black Harley."

**So... Here's JASPER!!!!! Okay, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. So.... Please review? **


	31. life has changed

I don't own Twilight

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I kept re-writing this chapter! Okay... I hope you like it. I'm like publishing this at 11:40pm. Almost 2009!! Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Because it was the black Harley," I replied carefully.

I didn't want to share this with Bella because it wasn't important. _He_ told me he would leave me alone after I got busted. Bella looked at me with only love and concern. God, I love her so much. She is my main priority now. I would gladly kill _him_ if he ever came near her. She doesn't deserve to get caught up in all this.

"What does the Harley have to do with anything?"

"The guy I used to…" What's the word? "Work for? He used to ride a black Harley and I just don't want him anywhere near you. You mean too much to me. That's the one thing I fear. I fear you getting hurt because of me," I ran a hand through my hair.

She moved her hand to my cheek and I involuntarily leaned into her touch. She gave me a small smile.

"Edward I love you and I'll get hurt one way or another right?" I sighed. She'll always be getting hurt. She was so weak. If she ever…I couldn't even think about it. I would probably die. She has shown me so much light in my life. Nothing but good has come from meeting her.

I nodded and kissed her hand. "Come on. You need to feed three grown men."

She laughed and it sounded like music to my ears. We got out and walked into the store. We of course ignored the staring. We kept a good _friendly_ distance, but it was killing me. I hated not being able to hold her in some way. I know she didn't want attention but it was killing me and I could tell it was bothering her too because she would look at me and then bite her lip. She was so adorable.

She was almost done and we were down an isle alone and she was staring at the shelf biting her lip again. I couldn't stand it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she giggled.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

I laughed, "No. No I can't."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Be good. I'm almost done."

I sighed and took her hand instead. "At least let me do this."

She smiled and nodded. " I can handle that."

She grabbed the rest of her stuff and went to pay. Of course people were still staring and there was no doubt that Charlie would soon be informed of our closeness. Bella paid for everything and we made our way out to her car.

As we got in she turned on the car and she looked at me. "Do you want me to drive you home or do you want to come over for a little bit?"

"I'd rather come over for a little bit. I don't want to leave you alone with the gay lovers for too long," I joked.

She laughed as she drove to her house. It was calm and quiet. That was the good thing about Bella we didn't need to talk all the time. Each other's presence was enough. We pulled up to house and surprisingly Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's bike wasn't in the driveway. I shrugged it off and Bella let out a long and frustrated sigh.

"Great. They go and hang out with your sisters! For all they know I could be alone in the house. I would expect this from Emmett but Jasper? They're going to get it bad when they come home."

I laughed. "Bella, love, chill. We can just chill for a little bit. Besides if I hear that Emmett and my sister went a little out of bounds I'll kill him for you."

I hate to admit it but I love my sisters. If some _boy_ hurt them, I would make sure they were dead. Of course I would never tell anyone I 'love them besides Bella but that doesn't mean I don't. Bella laughed.

"Emmett won't do anything she doesn't want to. He won't mess up his "perfect" relationship and as for Alice I'm sure she already has Jasper wrapped around her finger," she said as she grabbed the bags form the back of the car.

I walked around to her side and took them. She shouldn't need to carry those. She blushed at my actions which of course made me chuckle. We walked up to the front door and Bella unlocked the door with ease. We walked right into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table. I started putting the groceries away for Bella as she picked up the note and read it aloud so I could hear it.

"_Bells, Jazzy-poo and I have gone down to La Push to meet Charlie. His buddy Billy and his son Jacob invited us over for food and to watch a game. How could we pass it up? _**Scoff** _Sorry, we'll be back, around 7. Don't wait up. Why don't you call Rosalie or…" _Bella trailed. "Ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. Why don't you go hang out with Rosalie?" She mocked.

"Well, then you won't have to worry about cooking tonight."

"I guess. You want to stay? Or would rather have an Esme home-cooked meal." She laughed.

I laughed too. "I'll stay if you want me too."

In all honesty I wanted to stay instead of go home. I'm still a little edgy from this afternoon. Besides, Bella has never actually cooked for me before.

"Okay. I'd rather have company if you don't mind."

"Sure."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. In return she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly bent down and pressed my lips to hers. Her hands went into my hair and I just tightened my hold on her waist. After what seemed like eternity we broke apart and were both breathing a little heavy. I gave her one more quick kiss and smiled at her. She blushed and pulled away. I instantly felt empty. She sighed and grabbed stuff out of the fridge.

"I'm going to make some dinner okay? I'm kind of hungry."

I laughed and nodded, "Okay. Want some help?"

"Edward Cullen can cook?" she teased.

"I know a thing or two."

"No, it's okay. It shouldn't take that long. Just keep me company."

"Alright then. So is your English project ready for tomorrow?" Mine almost was…

"Yep. I f we have to present ours though I'm dead."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Bella's cooking was fantastic. Not that I was surprised, but it was just hard to believe. She was as good as Esme. I cleared and washed the plates much to her protest. As I finished she had the cutest pout on her lips. She crossed her arms and turned her back to me. I smiled. I wiped my hands and walked toward her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You're not playing fair," she murmured.

"Can you forgive me?" I trailed as I ran my nose up and down the back of her neck. She giggled.

" Well. That depends…" She leaned into me a little bit.

"On…?" I whispered as my breath hit her neck.

"If you kiss me and tell me you love me." She turned around and faced me.

I bent down and kissed her, nice and sweet. Then I broke away and looked at her "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She gave me a big hug.

I smiled and then I looked toward the clock. It was already six- thirty. Where did the time go? I sighed.

"Bella, I need to get home."

"Okay," she sighed.

We grabbed our stuff and walked out of the house. Today actually turned out great. I can't wait till tomorrow and I can see Bella again tomorrow.

* * *

We pulled up to my house and gave Bella a quick kiss.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She kissed me again, "Okay."

I smiled as I got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and as soon as I was in I was attacked by a pixie.

"HI EDWARD!"

I grimenced. "Hey Alice."

"Have fun with Bella?"

"Yeah. I did. Good night," I said as I walked past her to my room.

How my life has changed….

**I hope you liked it! Happy New Year! That was my little treat for you, can you treat me to a review? Please? Thanks for reading!**


	32. nightmares

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you like this... Again I wasn't sure h ow to do this chapter but this was the best of the like 3 I wrote so... Enjoy!**

**Edward's Point of View**

_Dominic, Victoria, and Laurent were standing around in a circle. I was behind them. I moved forward and saw each of them had a knife. I was now standing beside Dominic like I used to. I looked in the circle and saw Bella tapped to a chair looked beaten. She looked so mangled. I wanted to cry. All of a sudden Bella looked at me and tears fell down her face. _

"_I love you." She said_

_Then Victoria stepped forward, stabbed Bella and killed her. _

"_BELLA!" I screamed as everything went black._

I shot up in bed with heavy breathing a looked around. I saw my angel sitting next to me looking worried. She moved her hands to my face and looked me in the eye before she wrapped them around my neck and hugged me. I held her close not wanting to let go. I couldn't bear letting that happen. Dream or no dream, she was not going to be put through that, even if I had to kill some one. I kissed her cheek and she pulled away slightly. I put my hand on her cheek and stroked it. She gave me a small smile and I noticed her eyes were watery. I gave her a reassuring kiss and said "I love you," as I saw her tears come down. I wiped them away and gave her another hug.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just looked in so much pain and I couldn't do anything…"

I shook my head. "I'm fine now. You're here in my arms. Was I screaming?"

When I have bad nightmares like that I usually end up scream something.

She nodded. "You screamed my name as you woke up and you looked like you were hurt. I was about to wake you up when you sat up."

I was glad I didn't say anything else. "I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream," I said as I stroked her cheek again.

"What are you doing here?"

She laughed which made me smile. "I'm here to see you silly," she messed up my already messy hair.

"Good answer," I said as I kissed her again. Her hands went into my hair and I moved her so she was sitting on my lap.

We heard the door open and Rose saying "Edward you better- Oh!"

We broke apart. "Never mind," she said as she backed out of my room.

We laughed and I ran a hand through my hair. Bella stood up and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm much better now." I replied. I was 100%, but I was better knowing Bella was okay.

She nodded and headed to the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

She walked out and I went to the shower.

**BPOV**

I still couldn't get the picture out of my head of him screaming. It was just like in my dream. That's actually why I came over here. I needed to make sure he was okay. My dream was so scary. Apparently Emmett and Jazz had to wake me up because I was screaming the whole time. They said Charlie started asking questions.

Edward's pained face kept popping into my mind. As soon as he woke up I attacked him in a hug and when he kissed me all my pain went away. I felt better. He even got me to laugh. He went to get ready and I made my way downstairs to see everyone. Rose and Emmett, Carlisle was giving Esme a goodbye kiss and Jasper and Alice were talking. I smiled.

They all looked at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone," I said not liking the attention.

"Hello Bella. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Esme asked.

"Actually can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course."

She gave me a glass of water as Carlisle was leaving.

"Bye everyone."

"Bye!" We all said in unison.

**Carlisle Point of View**

I saw Bella come to the house this morning pretty early and she looked kind of worried. She went up to Edward's room and as I was walking by I heard him scream her name. The door was slightly open so I looked through. Edward shot up out of bed and I saw Bella give him a big hug. He was breathing heavy and was a little sweaty. He looked like he woke up from a nightmare. He gave her a sweet kiss and I decided to give them some privacy, but before I left I heard three words that I thought I would never hear Edward say.

"I love you."

My heart was soaring. I never thought my son could find someone to love and hold and I'm so happy it's Bella. They were perfect for each other. I walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Esme and I saw Emmett and Rose looking cute together and I saw another boy talking to Alice. I was confused. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm staying with Bella and Emmett till the end of high school."

"Hello Jasper. Please. Call me Carlisle. Alice, don't scare the poor boy with your hyper-ness okay?"

She giggled and nodded.

I gave Esme a kiss and Bella walked in. It was sort of awkward because everyone just stared at her.

She gave us a shy hello and sat down. Esme offered and gave her a glass of water. I smiled and said goodbye to everyone as I left. They all said it back and I made my way to the front door. I stopped when I saw Edward come down the stairs. I gave him a small smile and walked to the end of the stairs to wait for him to come all the way down.

**Edward's Point of View**

As I was walking down the stairs I saw Carlisle waiting for me. He gave me a small smile and I stopped right in front of him on the second to last step.

"Good morning Carlisle."

"Good Morning Edward," he greeted. "Edward?" he asked

"Yeah?" What could he possibly want?

"Just, take care of Bella okay? We all love her."

With that he turned and walked out the door. I sighed and nodded my head even though he didn't see me. I walked into the kitchen and I went straight to Bella's side. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Everyone was kind of looking at us, so I cleared my throat.

"Hello."

"Hi Eddie!" Rose smiled. I glared and Bella laughed.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Your project is due today!" she said as I gulped.

"Oh yeah," I muttered.

I sighed and looked at Bella. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and stood up. We walked to the front door and all of a sudden she gave me a kiss.

"I love you Edward," she whispered.

I smiled and lead her outside to my car.

Today should be interesting.

**Alright guys/girls (whatever) what did you think? Did I do okay? Please let me know and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means so much! **


	33. Project and unknown

**Okay! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella seemed just as jumpy as I did today. It worried me. I pulled into the parking lot at school and of course we were early but not too early most of the morning detention students were here. I turned to look at Bella before we got out of the car.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked as I stroked her cheek.

"I'm fine. I had a rough morning like you did."

Like I did? "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Emmett and Jasper had to wake me up this morning because I was screaming in my sleep. I was having a nightmare. That's why I came over this morning. I really needed to see you," she had a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Bella," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm fine. I promise," She said.

"Okay," I nodded.

We got out and grabbed our bags. Nobody was really here yet. So I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"First at the store and now here. Mr. Cullen, didn't you learn to keep your hands to yourself?"

"I was never one to follow the rules."

She laughed and got out of my grasp and looked toward the entrance of the parking lot. Cars were starting to pour in and I sighed. I grabbed her hand and started walking her to Spanish.

"You know people are going to find out eventually right? And they'll probably make up some shit that isn't true."

She sighed. "I guess…"

She stopped walking and kissed me right then and there. "There. Now people can say they saw using kissing."

She walked off leaving me standing there in shock for a second. I quickly snapped out of it and caught up to her quickly.

"You don't play fair."

"Neither do you," she pointed out hence dinner last night.

I smiled and we walked into Spanish; two more classes until English. I silently was praying to God we didn't need to present ours. I really didn't want to express any feelings at all on the subject in front of a lot of people I don't like.

* * *

Shit! English! How I loathed this class at the moment. Bella and I got there first and saw Ms. Bachman shuffling with papers on her desk. We walked up to her desk and she looked up at us.

"Oh, hello, Bella, Edward."

"Um… Ms. Bachman? Are we presenting our projects?" Bella asked.

"No dear. This project was more personal. Between me and the person who did it."

Bella smiled. "Thank you. Since the call is still reading the book can Edward and I sit together?"

"Sure. You two can stay out of trouble, just make sure you don't disrupt anyone."

Ms. Bachman was officially my favorite teacher. We walked to the back and were about to sit down when Ms. Bachman called our names.

"Bella. Edward. I can take your projects now, that way I can grade them faster."

I sighed and pull out my three-page project while Bella pulled out what looked like the same thing. She smiled at me and we walked up to Ms. Bachman. By then most of the students were flowing through the door. She told us to sit down and told the class to sit wherever as long as they read. They all kind of grumbled about that which Bella or I didn't get. I thought the book wasn't that bad.

Everyone was reading while Bella and I were just chilling. I looked over at Ms. Bachman for a moment and she was reading someone's project while sniffling. I slightly smiled to myself. Obviously someone knew what love was.

**Ms. Bachman's point of view**

I picked up one of the projects and sighed. I don't why I ever assign this project. No one really knows what love is. These kids are teenagers though; they should get a brief idea of what the feeling is. Some might even be in love. I sometimes truly believe Bella and Edward looked good together. When they came in they were holding hands and looked adorable. Edward was always a good student but always getting in trouble outside of school. Bella was a shy girl who actually had the guts to speak to someone like Edward. Why wouldn't that be fate?

I looked at the project in my hand and began to read.

_Love_

_Definition: an intense feeling of deep affection._

_What is love?_

_Everyone says it's just some feeling you get when you find your soul mate or when you're young it's just a stupid crush. You'll get over it. It's true not many people know what love is. There are divorced couples, the people that are alone for the rest of their lives and there are people who sin and have affairs on the one they 'love'. The world doesn't express love enough any more. _

_What happens when you find love?_

_There is always the elephant in the room that something will go wrong. You'll fight and won't mean a thing, you get hurt trying to save the one you love or you simply fall out of love. But there are the luck ones who find their soul mate, true love, whatever you wish to call it and they take advantage. Carpe Diem. Seize the day. I've only known a few people in my life that express that love and it truly is heart warming. _

_My interpretation of love?_

_Love is the light in darkness. Love is a different way of life. It isn't just a feeling; it's an action. You have to show the one you love that you care by doing the simplest things but they could mean so much. _

_Even the worst people find it, in the most unlikely places. Beauty and the Beast: That is one example. That is the good thing; the one you love will always find the good in you and never pick out your flaws. _

_As Nat King Cole said in his song "Nature Boy": "The greatest thing you'll ever learn-is just to love and be loved in return". _

Just that little part had me sniffling. They had really mentioned some good things in there. It was much than like Jessica Stanley's:

_Love is like, a feeling you like have, when you like, really like someone. _

It would take me a while to read hers. I set that paper down and smiled. That made my day. I'll have to talk to them at the end of class.

I looked at the clock and there was three minutes left. I looked toward Bella and Edward and saw him whisper something to her. She looked at me and giggled. She nodded and blushed. They looked so cute together before I looked away I saw him mouth 'I love you' to her. She mouthed it back and I smiled. The badass of Forks found his perfect someone.

"All right class! Get ready to leave! I want to really quickly quote something from a project I read and I want you to remember it. 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' That is actually a song by Nat K. Cole called Nature Boy." The bell rang, "I want your essay on your book due tomorrow!" I said as they all groaned and walked out of class.

"Bella. Edward. Could you come see me for a moment?"

**Bella's point of view**

"Bella. Edward. Could you come see me for a moment?" Ms. Bachman said,

I gulp and bit my lip Edward grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back and walked to the English teacher.

"Do you know who's project I just quoted?" She asked.

We shook our head. I knew I used it but it could've been anyone's…

"Both of yours. Your projects were ultimately the best ones both somewhat similar but different in your own way. Just thought I'd let you know you passed with flying colors."

I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand. He was smiling too. "Thank you Ms. Bachman. I sit possible to get ours back?" he asked

She looked at her desk and picked then up. She handed them to us with a sly smile.

We thanked her again and walked out. We head to study hall and we could finally have some time to ourselves. We walked into the library and sat down in the far corner away from everyone.

We just hung out while everyone else tried to get homework done and get help on some things.

Today was defiantly interesting.

**Unknown Point of View**

God! How fucking hard is it to find fucking Edward Masen! Couldn't even find him in the fucking phone book! I had to go all the way to the fucking high school. I was far enough away just to spy not to be seen unless someone was really looking. I heard the bell ring and a lot of students came out and went to their cars. That's when I finally saw him. He walked out with arms wrapped around some fucking girl. So, that mother fucking asshole managed to find a slut. Ha, she doesn't look that damn bad. My thoughts lingered away for only a second and then I saw him look in my direction, I don't think he saw me but he was looking my way.

I just watched him carefully. He made his way to fucking car, helping the girl in and then drove off. I wanted to follow him so bad but I got orders not to follow him home only to know where I can find him. I started my bike and rode back to the boss.

**Okay, so there it is. I hope you liked it! Please review! I still get more alerts and favorites than I do reviews please. The more encouraging reviews the more I feel the need to update. **

**But you guys are awesome and I have gotten more than 400 reviews! **

**Thank you for reading! Review!**


	34. Romance

**Okay this chapter is just something cute. It's not very big but if you pay attention there are some points that might show up later. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**JPOV**

_Come on Jasper, you can do this. Just ask her. The worst thing she could do is say no…_

I took a deep breath and walked over to Alice. She had her gorgeous smile on her face and was bouncing next to Rose. Emmett had his hands around Rose and Bella and Edward were heading home.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. She walked away from Emmett and Rose with a smile. I followed her until she stopped.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"Um… I was wondering… if you… um… wanted to go out with me? On Friday night?" I stumbled on my words.

She squealed and hugged me. "Of course I would! I gotta go. See you tomorrow Jazzy!"

I stood frozen until Emmett brought me back to reality. _She said yes. TO ME! She hugged me. _I was smiling like a fool. Emmett just chuckled and dragged me to the car.

"Dude, you got it bad."

I laughed, "I know…"

**APOV**

_EKK!_ He asked me out! Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'd been waiting since I met him. Rose was looking at me like a crazy person but I didn't care because I had a date with JASPER WHITLOCK! But, damn, I owe Bella $50. I really didn't see it coming. I normally never lose a bet. Ever! Oh well. I HAVE A DATE WITH JASPER WHITLOCK!

**Bella's point of view**

Edward stopped in front of my house and smiled. I turned to face him and gave him a long kiss. I've been wanting to that all day. He slightly deepened the kiss by sucking on my bottom lip, which made me smile. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. Will I see you later or will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh… it's up to you. You look tired," he fingers went under my eye. "Whatever we do make sure you get some sleep tonight okay?"

I nodded and gave him another quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said as I got out.

I walked to the front door and felt his gaze on my back. I looked at him one more time before I walked in the house.

* * *

I was getting dinner ready, while Emmett and Jasper were helping when I the front door slammed shut.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie bellowed.

Emmett stood in front of me slightly.

"Bella!" He yelled again as he walked into the kitchen.

"Edward Cullen!? Apparently new town gossip: "Bella Swan dating Edward Cullen!" Do you care to explain why I was not informed?"

"Because of how you're acting right now!" Emmett yelled for me.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"No! You really are blind Dad! Our Bella is smiling again. She's happy. You know how long it's been since I've seen her smile the way she does? She hasn't smiled like that since the _6__th__ grade_ when she got her grand piano! Edward is what makes her happy. Why can't you just be happy for her like we are that there is some out there for her? She not stupid like you and mom were. She's actually smart and can still do whatever she wants." Emmett yelled at him and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Emmett! She's a child! She's my child! Edward Cullen is a terrible influence. He's done terrible things."

"Bull shit Dad!" I yelled, "Did we have this talk last time? When was the last time he's gotten in trouble? Just before I got here. He promised me he wasn't going to do that stuff any more and you know what? I love him! And he loves me too! He's what makes me happy! Emmett's right! I'm not stupid like you and mom were!" I yelled and walked past him. I grabbed my car keys and a coat and walked to my car.

I started the car and drove down to First Beach. I sat in the car for a moment by myself before I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I sniffed.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Can you meet me at First Beach?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I smiled.

**Edward's point of view**

I was sitting in my room contemplating on calling Bella or not and playing with an old piece of jewelry that belonged to my mom. I looked down at our love project and picked it up I noticed it said by Bella Swan on it. I smiled to myself. Ms. Bachman gave us the wrong one on purpose. Then my phone rang…

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward?" I heard my angel ask and she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Bella? Love? Are you okay?" I was now worried. What could have possibly happened to make my angel cry?

"Can you meet me at First Beach?" she asked

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Love you," I replied already grabbing my car keys.

"Love you too," she said and I smiled.

I shoved my mom's trinket into my pocket as I walked out of my room and saw Alice standing outside my door. I didn't really have time for her hyper-ness right now.

"Alice I have to go. Be hyper later." Her smile disappeared but she nodded.

I walked downstairs and out the door. I was way over the speed limit but I didn't care. I already knew Bella was waiting for me. I pulled up into the parking lot and saw Bella sitting on the hood of her car. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her face was on her knees. I sighed and grabbed the extra hoodie I had in the back of the car.

I made my way over to her and I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up and I saw her teary eyes.

"Oh Bella," I said as I set my chin on her head. She turned and buried face in my chest. "What happened?" I ask.

"Charlie came home," she said as she pulled away to look at me. "He said that we were the new gossip and he was furious. Emmett yelled back at Charlie that you make me happy and I wasn't stupid like mom and dad were. Charlie retorted that you were a bad person and had done terrible things," I lowered my head because I knew Charlie was right. Bella her hand under my chin and lifted my face up. "Hey. It's all in the past. You've changed. For me. Anyway, That made me really angry and I yelled at him. I told him you've change and promised me and then I yelled at him that I love you. He was kind of stunned at my lash out and I ran past him and came here then I called you."

I just held her close and then all of a sudden her phone rang.

_Pictures of you, Pictures of me_

_Hung upon-_

"Hello?" she answered

She let out a sigh of relief and kept nodding.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Bella! Where are you? You've been gone for more than an hour! Charlie feels terrible! Come home!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett! I'm fine! I'm with Edward. I can't go home yet. I'm too mad at Charlie. You can tell Charlie whatever you want but I don't want to come home yet." I simply answered.

I heard him sigh and then there was shuffling. "Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look, as long as you're okay. We'll keep Charlie from putting out a search. Bye."

"Bye," I mumbled as I ended the call.

I looked back at Edward and he looked at me with only love and concern. He truly was perfect. He kissed the top of my head and held me close.

"What was that about?"

"Emmett wanted me to come home so Charlie would stop feeling terrible. I don't want to go home yet. I just want to stay here with you."

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." He answered simply.

**Edward's Point of View**

God, I hated seeing Bella in some much pain and being distraught. I got up and pulled her with me. The sun was setting and it looked gorgeous. She looked at me confused as she stood up.

"Walk with me," I whispered.

She nodded and put her hand in mine. We walked down to the beach and just watched the sun set. It was beautiful but Bella out shined it by far. I noticed Bella looking cold and I chuckled. I should just give her all my sweaters. She looked at me with curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how I end up giving you all my hoodies."

She laughed as I handed one to her. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You just looked cold I guess." I shrugged.

We kept walking a little till there was a big rock and Bella sat down, pulling me with her. She sat on my lap and looked at the water. I very carefully pulled out my mom's necklace and put it around Bella's neck. She gasped at first but when she saw it she turned around to look at me.

"Edward, it's gorgeous! Thank you, but I can't take this. This probably cost…" she trailed as I cut her off.

"It was my mother's. So it didn't cost me anything..."

"Edward! I love it! Thank you!" She kissed me and then I saw tears in eyes.

I chuckled, "Why are you crying now?"

"Because I'm happy. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

It was getting dark and I started walking Bella back to her car.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"What?"

"I don't want to go home," I laughed.

"I know. You're lucky though, you're not stuck with two annoying sisters."

"What?" she asked.

"Carlisle and Esme decided to take a break and Carlisle came home early, they not going to be home till Monday. Rose, Alice and I have the house to ourselves."

"Emmett better not know that," she laughed.

I joined in. "Come on. I'll follow you home."

**Okay. I hope you liked it. Just some cute couple romance. Please review!!!!!! Thank you for reading!**


	35. Charlie

I don't own Twilight

**Okay I want to thank, LMELMK-1970, Unofficial Cullen and vampireadtic for helping me. You guys rock! So this is dedicated to you guys! **

**I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Unknown**

"Did you find him?" Dominic asked me

"Yes I found him. It took me long enough!" I said.

"How can we be sure you found him? You never really met him," Laurent mused.

"I know I found him! I even noticed he had a girl. They were wrapped in each other's arms. He was actually smiling!"

Dominic sighed. "Fine. I believe you but you better be fucking right! Now. What about the girl?"

"I don't know anything. I just randomly saw her with him. They looked like an item. Couldn't hear much about it. I was out of sight."

He sighed. "I'll have to see for myself. Friday. I will see him Friday and possibly his little hottie"

We all smirked and went back to drinking.

_**Meanwhile….**_

**Charlie's POV**

She's my baby for crying out loud! How can my daughter love a criminal? If she lived with me she would've been brought up to stay away from him. He was an okay boy but I hated him now. How could he fall in love? I'm sure he doesn't even know what love is. He's just playing my daughter. Taking advantage of her kind heart. She was already cussing! What happened to my innocent Bella?

I sat in the living room waiting for my baby girl to come home. Emmett assured me she was okay and that she was with Edward, which made me angrier. I didn't want them to be alone together. God knows how long they have been together in secret! They could have been together since I found out they were "Best Friends"!

I heard a car pull up to the driveway and I looked outside the window. I saw Bella's car but I also saw a silver Volvo. I balled my fists in anger. She got out of the car and wiped under her eyes. _He_ got out of his car and grabbed her arm before she came to the door. She turned around and put her face straight into his chest. He stroked her hair and then tilted her chin up. _He_ stroked her cheek with his thumb and then kissed her. _He_ _KISSED my DAUGHTER!_ She pulled away and smiled.

That's when I walked out the door onto the porch. They both looked up and looked worried. They sure as hell should be worried.

"Bella get in the house!" I yelled.

She sighed and looked at Edward one more time. "I love you," she said.

He smiled, "I love you too. Get some sleep," he said as she walked by me with a glare.

I turned my attention back to Edward and glared. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up to the house and I noticed the living room light on. Charlie is going to be so mad. I was nervous, scared, and angry; all three emotions make me want to cry. I got out of the car and wiped the tears out from under my eyes and then I heard Edward's car door open and close. He grabbed my arms and spun me around, right before I was at the front porch. I automatically put head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It was so calming. He just stroked my hair.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. Charlie will forgive you. He'll just hate me."

"That's not what I want. I want Charlie to accept the fact that I love you," I said as he tilted my face up.

He caressed my cheek and said, "It'll be okay. I promise."

Then he kissed me. He made everything feel better. He was right; everything will okay because he's with me. I pulled away and smiled, then the front door opened and we looked up to see Charlie looking furious.

"Bella get in the house!" he yelled.

I told Edward I loved him and then made my way past Charlie into the house as I glared. I shut the door and saw Emmett and Jasper in the living room. I leaned against the door and listened carefully.

**Edward's POV**

Charlie turned his attention to me as Bella went into the house with a glare. It didn't scare me one bit, but I had to polite to Charlie no matter what. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Hello Charlie."

"Edward," he said through clenched teeth. _Why was he so angry? Even if it _is_ me._

"Charlie, look I'm sorry you had to find out from someone else and me or her but I'm serious. I love her Charlie and surprising she loves me too."

Charlie walked off the porch and came closer to me. "Do you even know what love is?" He asked still in an angry tone.

I sighed and fought bad memories. "Yes, Charlie. I do, though I haven't felt it in soon long. I know what love is and I know I love Bella."

"How do I know you're not going to mess with my daughter and throw her away?" He inquired.

"Charlie? I may be a criminal but I'm not a "player"," I air quoted. "I treat Bella with nothing less than the respect she deserves. She's not a child Charlie."

"She's my child Edward!" he yelled.

I sighed. "Fine, she's your daughter. You know Bella has never said anything bad about you before until tonight? You really hurt her Charlie. If you don't listen to me… listen to Bella. _Your daughter_."

With that I turned around and walked to my car. I heard Charlie huff and walk into the house. Why was I the one who lived? I asked myself as I felt my past resurfacing. I shook my head as if to clear it and started the car.

**Bella's POV**

I think I heard Edward leave so I walked away from the door and sat in between Emmett and Jasper. Why is life so hectic? I heard the front door slam _again_ and a furious looking Charlie came in.

"Bella. Can't I talk to you for a minute?" His tone was stiff.

I sighed and followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and let out a frustrated breath.

"Bella," his tone was steady. "Why him?"

"Why him? Because, he's kind-" Charlie scoffed "- to me, he's smart, funny, arrogant, annoying, sweet and handsome. I love him Dad. Can't you understand that?"

Charlie rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

**Charlie's POV**

_Charlie, let it go. She loves him._ A voice in my head argued.

_They're so young,_ Another voice argued.

I sighed again for the almost 100th time today. I looked at Bella and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. That sight hurt because I'm the one who caused it. It's the boyfriend who is supposed to make the girl cry not the Dad.

"He _truly_ makes _you_ happy?" I asked for the last time before I made up my mind. _Please say no…_ a voice said in my head.

"Yes. He does. I love him." She said as she put a small smile on her face.

I closed my eyes again and exhaled. "Fine, but no getting in trouble." I said sternly.

She came over to me and gave me a small hug, which was kind of awkward for me. I cleared my throat and went into the living to watch the game.

I quickly turned around to stop her.

"Bella? How long?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Um… the day Mike Newton attacked me."

"He what!" I was not informed of that either.

"I mean, last Thursday when I was in the hospital."

I nodded and pushed the Mike thing to the back of my head. Too much stress for today.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie actually said okay! I'm so happy. I'm glad he-some what- sees the light. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my shower stuff. I needed to relax after all of today's tension.

As hot water poured on my back I felt my muscles relax themselves. It felt nice. I had to cut the shower short because Emmett started banging on the door yelling, "I need to use the toilet!"

I hopped out quickly and changed into my sweats and a tank. I rushed out the door and saw Emmett jumping in the hallway.

"Go Emmett! Remember waterfalls!" I yelled immaturely.

"Shut up Bella!" He yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

I laughed and went to my room. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 8:30pm. I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_ and sat on my bed reading it until I finished.

I closed the finished book and looked at the clock- 10pm. _Great _and I'm not even tired. I turned off the lights anyway and tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

**I hope you enjoyed! Did I do okay? Please review! It means a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	36. sleep overs

I don't own Twilight

**Wow, guys, two chapters in two nights! I was bored!..... I hope you enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_I closed the finished book and looked at the clock- 10pm. Great and I'm not even tired. I turned off the lights anyway and tossed and turned for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes._

**Edward's POV (When he got home)**

I got home without being noticed. _Thank God. _I walked into the kitchen and made myself dinner. Yes. I _made_ myself dinner. Then I walked past the living room and was greeted by both of my lovely sisters.

"Hello Edward," the said together.

"Hey," I said as I walked toward the stairs. They followed me.

I walked all the way to my room and turned to face them.

"What do you want?" My tone was harsher than I wanted it.

"You said I could be hyper later… Can I be hyper now?" Alice asked.

"Depends on what you're hyper about," I said cautiously remembering she was out side my door when I was talking to Bella on the phone.

"YOU LOVE BELLA!" She shouted.

I flinched and walked into my room. I did not want to discuss the love-y dove-y feeling with my sisters. They followed me in anyway.

"So… how long?" Rose asked as she plopped down on my bed.

I shrugged as I walked into my closet. "Guess."

"After you guys left our house when you were making out in your room," Alice said.

I came out changed and shook my head. "Nope."

They gasped. "When?" they asked together.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "The day after I beat up Newton. Okay?" I said as they squealed.

"Did you do it romantically?" Rose asked.

"Isn't this something you do with _the girlfriend_?" I asked. Feeling bad that I said that because that would be throwing Bella to the dogs.

"Normally but we're closer to you," Alice said I sighed and my phone rang. **(Okay... from here.... I wanted this in my story and I thought this was a good way to do it. So...tell me if it sucks...)**

"Hello?" I answered my tone still had annoyance in it.

"Jeez. I guess I should just call later…" Bella said.

"No, it's okay. It's the people I call my sisters that are bugging me," I glared at them as they listened intently to half the conversation. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep…" She groaned. I laughed.

"Me either… How did things go with Charlie?" I asked, ignoring my sisters' glances.

"He said fine!" she said and I could picture the smile on her face.

I smiled too. "Good."

"Hey Edward? I know this sounds really weird and it's really late but can I come over?" she asked and I could, again, picture her biting her lip.

I laughed. "Sure. I have to deal with my sisters okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as Alice and Rose said "Aw!"

I hung up and turned to them. "Now that you heard me say it. Leave. Please." I begged.

They huffed and shook their heads. "Nope. We want details."

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I asked.

They made a silent agreement and nodded.

They sat down on my bed and I leaned against my desk. I looked at my desk once and saw Bella's project again. I smiled.

"Okay, I liked Bella long before I told her… alright?" they nodded. "But I didn't think I would "_fall in love_". So Bella made me promise her something for our own reasons. She made me promise I wouldn't "fall for her". Of course me being an arrogant jerk laughed and said 'that won't be a problem'," My sister's shook their heads. "Anyway, as things progressed, yes I fell for her and didn't really know how to tell her. Then the Newton thing happened. As you know I spent the day with her and she fell asleep because she was in much need of rest. She had a nightmare and Bella being Bella, sleep talks and I heard her say that she loved me… so that day I decided I was going to tell her."

"So you told her after she woke up? That's kind of lame-" Alice said but I cut her off.

"Would you let me finish? We were in the car and a song came on… not that, that's important right now… after it finished I looked Bella in the eye, and I asked her 'What if I told you I broke my promise?'. Then I kissed her and pulled away. Then I whispered to her ' I love you,'. She started smiling and kissed me. When we stopped and she told me that she 'loved me too'. Okay? The good part of my life story."

They both smiled and gave me a big hug for some strange reason. I patted their backs and they pulled away.

"Aw! Eddie is in love!" Alice wiped a fake tear away.

I laughed and looked at my clock.

"Okay you said you'd leave me alone. Goodbye!"

"But, but, but, how can you just say that! You have to tell us more!" Alice whined.

"No!" I said as I looked downstairs and noticed car headlights. I smiled and Rose and Alice gave me an odd look. "Both of you go to sleep. I'm the oldest and you have to listen to me while mommy and daddy are away." I pushed them to their rooms and ran downstairs to get the door.

Bella was just about to knock on the door as I opened it. She smiled and I looked at her. Plain blue jeans and my grey hoodie. I smiled.

"Hey." I kissed her.

"Hey. Sorry. I couldn't sleep," she pouted.

"It's fine with me. How did you get away from the Chief?" I asked

"He was sleeping and he never checks on me." She replayed simply.

I kissed her again. "Good." I pulled her inside.

"You look wide awake. Couldn't sleep?"

"Sort of. My sisters now know our 'love life'." I joked.

She laughed and it was music to my ears.

"So… Want to go upstairs?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led the way. I knew Alice and Rose were most likely going to come out of their rooms soon but I didn't know when…

**Rose's POV**

After Edward pushed us into our rooms I got changed and snuck across the Alice's room. Right before I closed her door I heard Edward talking to someone downstairs but I thought he was on the phone again.

I laid down on Alice's bed and sighed.

"Can you believe that Edward actually loves someone? He doesn't even love us!" I said.

"Rosalie! Shush! I think Edward has a guest!" Alice said as she put her head to the door. I stood up and walked over to the door too.

I heard Edward's door shut but that was it. "Alice I think he was just talking on the phone again."

"I'm going to find out then." She said as she opened the door.

**Edward's POV**

Bella sat down on the bed like Rose did earlier and smiled.

"So what happened with…?" I trailed as I heard a door open. "Alice has decided to see if you're really here."

She smiled slightly and walked over to me. "What are we to do Mr. Cullen?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Hmm…" I said as I kissed her. She smiled against my lips but continued to kiss me, and then the door opened and we heard two gasps.

We broke apart and started laughing. Alice and Rose gave us questioning looks.

"We knew you were coming," Bella said as she giggled again.

My sisters looked at each other and then at her with a sly smile. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist protectively.

"Oh no you don't. Leave Bella alone. She's had a very stressful day thanks to me." I said and Bella nudged me at the last part.

"Oooo! What'd ya do Eddie?" Alice asked.

I hung my head. "Alice, leave Edward alone. Apparently you got enough out of him for today." Bella said.

Go Bella! "Oh! Alice you owe me $50. Jasper was smiling like an ass who won the lottery."

Alice groaned. "Fine. I'll give it to you tomorrow. Come on Rosalie, let's leave _these people_ alone."

They turned and walked out the door. I still had my arms around Bella's waist and I brought her closer.

"You should come over more often when Carlisle and Esme aren't here."

She laughed, "I should."

I looked at the clock; it was already 11:15 and we still had to go to school tomorrow and I noticed it was raining and there is no way I'm letting Bella drive home this late and in the rain. I bent my head down and started to kiss Bella's neck. She leaned into me and I made note that she liked that.

"Edward, I need to get home…" she trailed.

"Bella don't go. It's raining and it's late. Besides you said yourself the Chief doesn't check on you. Stay, please," I begged as I kissed her neck.

She sighed and turned in my arms. "What am I supposed to wear to bed? You wake up too late and I depend on an alarm clock. So I wouldn't be able to go home…"

"You can borrow something from me," I said as I kissed the corner of lips.

She smiled and moved her face so my lips were on hers. Her hands went to my hair and my hands rested on her hips. Like I did earlier, I sucked on her bottom lip and she smiled. I broke away so we could both breath but my lips kept in contact with her skin. Her hands gripped my shoulders to bring me closer to her and she was kissing the crook of my neck. I kissed up her neck and made my way to her ear.

"We should stop," I whispered as I pulled away.

She kissed my lips one more time as if to 'yes' and then pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see if I can get you something…" She walked back to my bed and I went to my closet.

I grabbed a black 'Bullet for my Valentine" t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts that were too small for me. I walked back out and gave them to her. She smiled and asked, "Where can I change?"

I pointed to my bathroom and she smiled. I took my watch off and my shirt off. I just couldn't sleep with my shirt on. It bugged me so much… I sat down on the bed and my right hand rubbed my left shoulder; I could feel my scar there that will always be a reminder of my past… I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up. I saw my angel looking gorgeous. I have to admit, I _really_ liked her in my clothes. She blushed when she noticed I was staring. I chuckled as I shook my head. I held my arms open for her and she walked right into them.

"You look gorgeous," I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

She blushed again and smiled. Then I moved and Bella got into bed. I got under the covers behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She snuggled in closer to me and I buried my face in her hair.

"Good night Edward," She whispered as she fell asleep.

"Good night, Love."

I turned the light off and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Alice's POV**

Aw, they were so cute when they were kissing. Rose and I were currently in my room because we going to have a "sleep over". It's was almost 12 and I snuck out of bed. I wasn't sure if Bella had left yet. I mean I had heard some doors close but I wasn't sure.

"Alice!" Rose hissed. "Leave him alone!"

"I want to know if Bella left. Come on…" I said as I opened the door.

I went up to the third floor and opened his door. I saw the cutest sight I've ever seen and Rose did a silent 'aw'. Lying in bed was Bella and Edward sleeping peacefully. Bella was wearing one of Edward's shirts and Edward had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. It was so cute it was like a picture perfect moment. Then Bella moved in her sleep, we both froze but she just snuggled closer to him. We quietly closed the door and went back to my room. Rose plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"Weren't they cute together?"

"Indeed. The way his arms were wrapped around her… uh," I gushed as I climbed into bed. I shut the lights off and fell to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed of Jasper….

**Okay, I hope you liked it! Please review! It means a lot... Thank you for reading!**


	37. pointing out

Okay, Hey people! I have somethings to point out.....

I realize how stupid I am and some people have pointed it out. I was going to post this last night but everyone would have been like WTH.... so..

1. In the beginning of my story I had Jasper as an EMO and was a Hale, but I kind of forgot... so I changed it.

2. Bella's hair remains short through the story.

3. I said Edward's parents died in a car crash... that's a little different now too but everyone _thinks_ they died in a car accident.

If I have missed anything... you can tell me and I'll make a note of it, but I won't go back to change my story because it takes too long.

I'm really sorry to any of you who thought this was a chapter.

BTW! You guys are AWESOME! I have more than 500 reviews. That truly means a lot!

Until the next chapter,

Can't Decode Me


	38. Squirt

**Okay I hope you like it! I don't know when the next chapter is going to be because I have school this week and it'll be time consuming. **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sun coming in the room. Today was going to be a good day… I opened my eyes completely and my gaze was immediately on Edward. I smiled at him. His arms were still wrapped around me and he looked so peaceful. A piece of his messy bronze hair covered his eyes and I giggled quietly to myself. I moved my hand slowly to his face and moved the piece of hair out of his eye then I kissed the tip of his noise. I spent the next couple minutes just looking at him until I looked at the clock and noticed we had to get ready soon. I brushed my lips against his bare shoulder, and kissed up his neck to his lips.

They were unresponsive for a minute until he tightened his grip on my waist and kissed me with a little more passion.

I broke away and laughed. "Wake up sleepy head."

He sighed and opened his eyes. He instantly smiled when his eyes fell on me. Of course me feeling self-conscious blushed, which caused him to chuckled. He lifted one hand to my cheek and caressed it.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"We need to get ready," I said as I sat up put my messy hair into a tiny ponytail. (**Bella's hair should be about shoulder length.**)

He smiled and sat up. "Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Um… I need a tooth brush and I'm sure I can borrow a brush from Alice or Rose." I bit my lip.

He laughed and nodded. "There's a spare tooth brush in my bathroom drawer, thanks to Esme and in the room across from mine there is a brush in there. Esme makes sure every room looks like someone lives in it."

I laughed and nodded. I got out of bed and went to his bathroom. I grabbed my clothes from last night and the toothbrush. I walked out and saw Edward standing up stretching. I notice on his left shoulder that was I big scar… I set my stuff down and walked over to him.

**Edward's POV**

Bella went to grab her stuff and I got out of bed and stretched. I didn't hear her coming but I felt her hands on my back. Her hands moved up to my shoulder where my scar was. I sighed and I felt her kiss it. I don't know why but for that one second it like it wasn't there. All the bad memories went away.

She walked around me to my front and kissed my chest. "What happened?" she asked.

I stroked her cheek with a small smile, "It happened when I was younger. Don't worry about it…" I said as I kissed her.

I know she knew I was keeping something from her but she just nodded and let it go. Maybe one day I'll tell but not now…

"I'll see you down stairs okay?" she asked. I nodded.

I got ready quickly. My shower woke me up but it was fast. No need to linger. I got changed into blue jeans and a black _Korn _shirt.

I walked downstairs and hear the girls talking.

**Bella's POV**

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Alice and Rose sitting at the counter eating cereal. I walked in front of them and said a hello.

"So… Bella… My brother… last night…" Rose mused as I blushed and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Last night?" I asked like I didn't what they were talking about.

"Bella! Come on! We saw you guys last night-" Alice shouted.

"You shouldn't have been spying then," I said.

"But Edward has a girlfriend, who he _loves_," Rose gushed.

I laughed. "You make it sound like he's never loved someone before."

"Well… because it's true!" Alice said,

"I'm sure deep down he loves you guys for keeping him in your family and how nice you are to him even when he didn't deserve your kindness. Emmett and Jasper are the same way. They love me but they just don't say it. Trust me, those guys are like my brothers and I can tell that Edward at _least_ cares for you. Chill. There's a first for everything anyway," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

They looked at each other for a second and then back at me. "How long have you loved Edward?"

"Um… for me? I liked him since I met him but the first time with Newton, I think that's when I was like, I love him."

That's when Edward walked in. They laughed and I blushed. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him as he kissed my neck. Rose and Alice shook their heads.

"You know we can't stand it either when you have make-out session with my brother and Alice… you'll just have to wait…" I said and Edward put his chin on my shoulder.

"You need to call Emmett so you can get your bag, Love," He murmured in my ear.

"It's still in my car…" I said.

He kissed my neck again. "Good."

Alice and Rose rolled your eyes. "Get a room."

We laughed and Edward pulled away from me. I automatically felt empty He came back with a coke in his hands. I laughed.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"Nope. Shouldn't you…" he raised an eyebrow

I bit my lip. I haven't really eaten much but… "I'm fine. I'll just have a bigger lunch." I said.

He nodded and we walked out of the kitchen. I hopped in my car and Edward jumped in his. We both sped off to school, which is something I really didn't want to do today…

* * *

_**After school…**_

Edward came home with me and stayed with me in the kitchen while Emmett and Jasper played on the X-box. Edward and I were just chilling while I cooked dinner for us because apparently Charlie was going over to Billy's house. I was almost done when I heard Edward stand up and walk over to me. I was at the sink dropping my dirty utensils in there and he came behind me and started kissing my neck. He knew I liked that…

"Edward… Jasper and Emmett are different compared to Alice and Rose…" I said.

"They won't do anything because they do the same things with my sisters…" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

**Emmett's POV**

Jazzy was pissed because I beat him at Halo. _AGAIN!_ Bella and Edward were in the kitchen doing God knows what and then the doorbell rang. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the door and say a kid standing at the door. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because the were wearing a hat and a big sweater with the hood up.

"Can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Does Bella Swan live here?" the- apparently- girl asked.

"Yeah. One second Squirt," I turned my head. "BELLA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. DITCH YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

The girl giggled. Bella came out of the kitchen and Edward came out with her anyway. As soon as she saw the girl she smiled.

"Bianca!" She smiled. She turned to me and glared. "You moron! You don't leave people standing on the doorstep."

She hit the back of my head and Edward chuckled. "Ow! Bella! Should you be teaching Squirt to hit people?" I asked.

"Emmett, go back to Halo with your lover," Edward smiled. I shook my head and left.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I came walking to the front door and I saw a girl. I automatically knew it was Bianca. After Emmett left I dragged B into the kitchen and Edward followed. She kept her hood and hat on but I didn't mind. I knew what she was going through.

"Wow, Bella a lot has certainly changed." She said as she noticed I was wearing Edward's sweater and how close our distance was.

Edward laughed and brought me closer. "We have you to thank for that."

She laughed. "Sorry for coming over like this. I was discharged and I want to give you guys these… As a 'thank you' for what you guys did. I have to go though; Miss. Franklin is waiting for me. It was good to see you guys again."

She handed us each a small black box and we both stepped forward and gave her a hug. Before I pulled away I whispered, "Your hair will grow back just fine…"

She smiled and we led her to the door. She said goodbye again and ran out to a car.

We walked back into the kitchen with of little gift and were a little shocked by how short the visit was. I slowly opened mine like Edward did and I gasped. Inside was a gorgeous small St. Christopher pendent that was connected to a bracelet. I looked at Edward and he smiled as he lifted up a key chain that also had St. Christopher on it. She gave us a wonderful gift. _Protection._

I put my bracelet on and Edward put his key chain on his car keys. I finished up dinner and Jasper and Emmett, as if on queue, came in and sat at the table.

What an interesting day…

**Okay. So there was Bianca (Mercy). I know it was brief but she will come again later... Please review! It really does mean a lot! I want to say to anyone who is anonymous please leave your email address (with spaces) and I can answer your questions...**

**By the way, I hear something about the Twilight Awards from Unofficial Cullen and so the websites on the bottom.**

**Vote for your favorite stories!**

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com


	39. Scars and Harley returns

**Okay here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! It took me forever! It's hard to write during the week, with school and stuff, so... here it is. I hope you like it!**

**BTW, You guys are so cool I have like 560 reviews. That's great! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Friday- School parking lot**

**Edward's POV**

School was finally over and Alice wouldn't be calm because she had a date with Jasper Whitlock. It was starting to get annoying. Bella and I walked to my car from study hall and saw the other "couples" just standing around. My arms were around Bella and I would kiss her every so often as I just listened to their conversations. I looked around once and something didn't feel right. I looked to the far corner of the parking lot where I used to meet Dominic but nothing was there and then I looked around a saw a black Harley. Shit!

I stiffened. "You okay?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Jasper did you ride your Harley to school?" I asked,

"No. I got a ride with Emmett," He said slightly confused. I looked back at the Harley and saw the rider.

It was Dominic _and_ Victoria. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I kept one arm wrapped around Bella as my other hand went to my back pocket. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out my pocketknife. Nobody noticed but Bella noticed I wasn't holding her anymore. I put the knife into my pocket and put my chin on Bella's shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist one more time.

"I love you. Stay here, no matter what. I'll be right back…" I whispered to her and then kissed her neck.

"Love you too." She said as I let go of her.

I gripped my knife in my pocket as I walked over to Dominic and Victoria. He had a sly smile on his face as I walked up to him and Victoria just kept staring at Bella. I didn't like it at all.

Dominic held his hand out and we gave a "guy hug", but we held it for longer because we both had our knifes at each other's back.

"Now, now Eddie. We don't want to start a fight," Victoria said as I released Dominic but Dominic slid his open knife down my shoulder. Shit.

"Mm… Edward you have taste. Nice little hottie you got…" Dominic said now eyeing Bella. It was all I could do not to kill him.

"Shut the fuck up! What do you want?" I said with venom. My shoulder was stinging.

"I wanted to see an old friend," he said innocently. Like I would fucking believe that.

"Fuck you Dominic!" I snarled as Victoria took a step forward. "Oh never mind Dom. Go fuck Victoria."

"Shut up Edward. I'm not with him."

I smirked and they were quiet for a second. "What do you want?" I asked again.

"We want you back."

"No. We had an agreement. I get busted again; I leave. That's how it is." I said.

"Fuck off Edward. We know you blew it on purpose!" Victoria yelled.

"If you weren't a girl _Vicky _I would gladly kill you."

"Please Edward, you've never killed anyone before," She chuckled.

"Neither have you. But I could do it so easily."

I felt stares and I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella glancing at me biting her lip. I didn't want her involved.

Dominic chuckled. "Your hottie is worried, why don't you introduce us?"

"Hell no. You are not bringing her into this. Her father is the part of police. She'd turn you in."

"You sure know how to pick 'em Edward."

"Back to why you want me!" I snarled.

"We can't talk about it here. We want you to come to our normal place in Port Angeles on Sunday."

"If I don't come?" I challenged.

"Your little girlfriend won't see the light of day again." Victoria said.

I stiffened. "Fine. Sunday. What time?"

"The usual. Come on Victoria. His girlfriend is missing him." Dominic said as they both hopped on the bike.

"I hope you burn in hell," I said as they drove off.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked back over to Bella. Everyone was still talking so I stood behind Bella again and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned against me and sighed.

"Are you okay?" she turned in my arms and kissed me.

I nodded. I lifted my hand to her cheek and caressed it. "I have to go home okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Bella… come on," I said as I took her hand.

"Um… guys were going to head out. Okay?" I said. They looked up and nodded.

I walked with Bella over to her car. She got in and I leaned down into the open window.

"You don't have to if you don't want but I want to spend some time with you. Just us. No interruptions." If this is my last time with her.

She nodded with a small smile. "I'd like that."

I kissed her once and she drove off as I got into my car. When I leaned back against the seat I hissed in pain because the cut hurt. I've had worse though.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot. He couldn't wait for his date with Alice. We were all standing around talking and Edward would, every so often, kiss my neck or my cheek. I felt Edward turn his body slightly like he was looking for something and then he went stiff. I was worried. The last time he was like that was when he saw Jasper's black Harley.

"You okay?" I asked. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Jasper did you ride your Harley to school?" He asked. His tone was stiff.

"No. I got a ride with Emmett," He said slightly confused. Everyone continued with the conversation and I felt Edward stiffen again. I felt Edward slip one arm away from me waist. I noticed he grabbed his wallet and he looked like he grabbed something, something shine-y. He put his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around me again. I wanted him to stay with me but I knew he was going to leave me for something. I knew that the black Harley was here and that was enough to make me nervous.

"I love you. Stay here, no matter what. I'll be right back…" Edward whispered in a loving voice as he kissed my neck.

"Love you too." I said as he let go of me; I instantly felt empty. The gang noticed for a second that he left but they just kept talking. I bit my lip and couldn't help but I look behind me to see Edward. I was so worried for him, even if he could handle himself. I saw he had a grip on the thing in his pocket and the tall black haired guy and red haired woman were staring at me. Edward finally made it to them and the guy stuck his hand out. Edward accepted and gave a brief "hug" but I noticed that Edward pulled out what looked like a knife and so did the other guy. I turned around. I knew if I saw him get hurt I would lose it and go over there. I just leaned against Emmett's jeep and bit my tongue.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah? Sorry I was just… thinking…" I said,

"I was wondering if you could help Rose and I get ready for our dates. Emmett asked her out too."

"Yeah sure no problem…" I nodded.

I turned and looked at Edward again. I could see a blood stain slowly appearing on his grey shirt but I just bit my lip and shook my head. I noticed those other two people were staring at me and whatever they said made Edward glance at me in a loving way then he turned back around but before he turned completely around I noticed the fury in his eyes. I shivered so slightly no one would have noticed. Then those people got on their bike and left. I saw Edward run a frustrated hand through his hair then started walking back toward me. He wrapped his arms around me as soon as he could and held me close. I could smell the blood on his shoulder but I fought the urge to pass out. Instead, I leaned against him. It was good to know he was okay (Not really hurt) and holding me again, but I couldn't stand that I couldn't see his face. His emerald green eyes gave away his emotions so well. I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Are you okay?"

He just nodded while he put his hand to my cheek and caressed it. "I have to go home okay?"

I nodded but bit my lip. I didn't want to be alone. I just wanted it to be us. I smiled inwardly when he took my hand and murmured, "Bella… come on."

"Um… guys were going to head out. Okay?" Edward said. The guys looked uncaring but the girls gave me a meaningful look.

Edward held my hand as we walked to my car. Without him I would be so empty. I would probably die if I lose him. I got in my car as he shut the door and leaned his head into my open window.

"You don't have to if you don't want but I want to spend some time with you. Just us. No interruptions." He said to me. I wanted to cry. There was nothing more I wanted.

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "I'd like that."

He kissed me once and I drove off. I was going to head home and grab a bag. Just incase we repeat what happened on Wednesday night. As soon as I got home I wrote a note to Charlie informing him we were all going to be out late and that he could order pizza. I went to my room and packed a small bag of clothes really fast. As soon as I was done I went to my car to drive to Edward's house.

**Edward's POV**

All I wanted right now was have Bella in my arms. I wanted to know she was safe, but I would only know that once she was in my arms. Here, with me.

I was now standing in my room trying to take my shirt off without hurting the cut but it stung anyway. I went into my bathroom and looked at the cut in the mirror. It was pretty deep but it didn't need stitches, Thank God. I was going to need help to clean it though because I could properly reach it. Fuck Dominic. He's a dirty fighter. I always hated working for him, but he was right, when I got bused I purposely did it.

I was sick and tired of being that way. I knew it was time to get my life in order and the only way to leave was to get busted. I had such a bad record. Some charges were on purpose and others weren't. I've been so messed up since my parents died. The one thing that made me "snap out" of my "criminal" faze was that I remembered I promised myself not to be like that sick man who killed my parents but I ended up taking my anger out on other people and I would slowly see myself become that man.

My life is so messed up and the only thing that makes it better is Bella. She sees the good in me and I love her for that. I knew that if my mom were here she would do nothing but support me as Esme and Carlisle do. My life probably wouldn't have been messed up though if my parents were still alive. Then I would have never left Chicago and I would've never met Bella and would have probably ended dating some tramp named Tanya.

I went into Carlisle study and grabbed the first aid box from his bottom drawer. I was walking back to my room when the doorbell rang. I set down the kit and walked down stairs. I opened the door and saw Bella biting her lip. I remembered I forgot to put a shirt on.

"Um… Hey. Sorry. Come in," I said as I opened the door wide open. She blushed and walked in. She looked at me once and looked down.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked as she looked up at my face. I froze slightly. How did she know?

"What?" I asked in shock.

"When you were with those people, I saw…" she shook her head, "I saw him dig his knife into your shoulder," She cried as I brought her close to me. I shut the door and pulled her into house a little more.

"Bella…" I whispered. "I'm fine it's not that bad." I lied. I didn't want her to think too much about but I did need some one to help me with it.

"Bella. Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Could you, uh, could you help me with the cut?" I said fast to get it out.

She nodded and walked around the back of me. Her hands moved up my back and she place small kisses up and down. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to my room. She noticed the first aid kit on the first flight of stairs and grabbed it. She led me to my room and opened the kit quietly. She cleaned it off which made me wince but her touch was soothing and then she put a long band-aid on it. Then she kissed my shoulder. I turned to face her and put my lips on her. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. We were kind of… distracted *cough * make-out session *cough * so we didn't here anyone coming but we broke apart when we heard wolf whistles.

There standing in my doorway was Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, just watching the show. Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest. They laughed and the girls stepped forward.

"Bella we had a deal. Come on," Alice said as they started pulling her away. Bella grimaced while Emmett and Jasper smirked.

Emmett and Jasper just plopped down on my bed and smiled. I walked into my closet and threw a new shirt on. Jasper and Emmett looked at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all. Shit what happened to your shoulder and second, we're worried about our dates with your sisters." Emmett said.

I laughed. "First. My scar kind of decided to start bleeding and second... Haven't you dated my sister before Emmett?"

I was a little confused by that. "I haven't taken her anywhere _nice_ before." He admitted.

I sighed and sat in my desk chair. "Okay. Let's start with Rosalie. She likes romance, so you know get her flowers… she likes lilies and her birth flower: roses. Make sure you're polite and caring as well. Don't just want to make out with her; talk to her. She likes to know how good she looks but don't over do it or she'll think you're lying. Don't act like an oaf but don't be uptight, just natural. She loves your personality so just be you. Oh and don't eat like an animal." Emmett was nodding like making a metal list.

"Okay, now for Alice. She's always happy, very hyper a pain in the ass but she loves it when she knows you like/love her. She likes fashion, so dress well, and that might be a main topic, just listen and if she asks your opinion be honest. She likes that. For example… she actually asked me this once… If you had to choose between a pink raincoat and matching rubber boots or a yellow outfit which one would you pick? I to be honest hate bright colors. It just doesn't work for me so I said I didn't really like either but if was so and so color it would be okay. She was fine with it. Don't be afraid to suck up though either. If she really likes something you should probably like it too. She's not as romantic as Rose bit if Emmett gets Rose flowers she hopes she'll be getting something. Alice's favorites are… violets and her birth flower: larkspur." Jasper looked just like Emmett.

These guys are screwed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rose dragged me into Alice's room and sat me on the bed. I looked at them confused.

"What?"

"Two things. 1, holy shit! Nice make-out session with our brother and 2, help! We want to be great for them."

I laughed really hard. "Seriously? Be yourselves. They are the ones going to impress _you._ _They _are taking _you_ out. Not the other way around. Let them be all "impressing". You don't need to worry. Jazz will pretty much drool over Alice and the same goes for Emmett for Rose. It's fine. Be your normal selves and it'll be great."

They smiled and nodded. It's funny how Edward and I love each other and skipped the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing and the dating. Not that I cared but it's just funny. I must've been smiling because Rose and Alice what was going on and I just shook my head and said it was nothing.

They were both looking at outfits and thought some made them look "fat" – ridiculous- or some were too dressy or some were too casual. They were so picky. I sighed and pushed them back donw on the bed.

"Did you not listen to me? Be _yourselves_! You guys are far from fat. _Trust_ me, I was never as slim as I am and there is nothing too casual unless you're in sweats. As for too dress, you're in fucking _Forks_ there's nothing here, even in Port Angeles there's nothing. Chill. Want to find out how dressy you need to be?" I asked. They blushed and nodded. I sighed and left the room.

I walked up to Edward's room and opened the door to find Jasper and Emmett looking in deep thought. I laughed. They all snapped their heads up.

"Okay you morons, where are you taking them? Fancy, casual, hiking? You need to tell me where but at least a hint." I said as I sat down on Edward's lap. He smiled and kissed me.

Jasper smiled, "Uh, casual. I can't say a lot. No high heels. _Real _shoes."

I laughed and nodded, "Emmett?"

"Fancy?" it came out like a question. "I'm taking her to a pricey restaurant so fancy." He said.

I laughed. They are so opposite. I kissed Edward again and stood up. "We'll see you guys later."

They said bye as I left. I went back to find Rose and Alice stressing over what to wear again. I sighed.

"Okay, Alice casual and _real – _practical- shoes but Rose fancy. You guys are going to enjoy your dates."

They smiled and grabbed my arms.

"Bella help me pick a dress?" Rose asked. I nodded and smiled.

"You sit. I find." She sat next to Alice and I looked at her dresses.

I was torn between two. One was a strapless black dress that went just above the knee with a red band around the front. The other was a blue dress that was tight at the bottom, which was mid-thigh but the material hung off the body. The neck was like a turtleneck but a lot nicer and was a sort of halter. It was a gorgeous royal blue. I went to find shoes for them. I found a pair of black stilettos, which was open toed and had a bit of a swirl design on it. Those were for the black dress and for the blue dress I found white stilettos that were also open toed and wrapped around the ankle. I wasn't sure if she'd like either but I really liked them.

I brought them out and showed them to her. Both Alice and Rose's jaws dropped. Was it that bad?

"Bella if you can make an outfit like this? Why do you dress the way you do?" Alice complained. I laughed.

"They seemed to suit Rose's personality my clothes suit my personality. There's a difference. I'd be caught dead wearing something like that. Rose can pull off anything. She's the supermodel."

They shook your heads. "Bella? You know your name means beautiful, right?" Rose asked. I nodded. "It's true! You are beautiful. You're the perfect size and sure you may not be a "supermodel" but you're perfect and Edward loves you for it."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Speaking of Edward. Have you guys even been on a date?" Alice asked.

I giggled. "We kind of skipped the whole boyfriend/girlfriend "liking" stage. So there's no real point in dating anyway, any date I've ever been on always goes bad. That's why we just hang out."

They laughed. "What?"

"Bella you're so cute. I'm sure if Edward took you out nothing bad would happen. It's funny you guys don't date but you guys know enough about each other so you don't need to." Alice bounced. I laughed.

"So Rose which on do you like?" She bit her lip.

"The blue one." I smiled. It brings out her gorgeous blue eyes.

"MY TURN!" Alice yelled. I laughed.

"You. Want. _Me? _To pick out an outfit for you?" I asked.

She nodded. "I want to see what you do…"

I walked into her closet and at the back I found a gorgeous black leather jacket. I loved it. I pulled it out and I found an ivory turtleneck sweater. I put those together with black skinny jeans and I found black ballet flats. I thought it looked pretty good. I showed Alice and she squealed as she bounced up and down.

"BELLAILOVEIT!ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUPUTHATTOGETHER!I'VEALWAYSWANTEDTOWEARTHATJACKET!" she said really fast. I was lucky I knew what she said. (BELLA I LOVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT THAT TOGETHER! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WEAR THAT JACKET!)

I left them to get changed and doll themselves up. I went to Edward's room and found the guys still there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THEY'RE ALMOST READY! WHAT ARE TWO SLOBS!" I shouted.

The guys stood up and ran off. Edward and I laughed. They were lucky Rose and Alice wanted to shower. That would give them extra time. Edward came over and kissed me.

"How were the girls?"

"I picked out their outfits and they loved them. The guys will hopefully die when they see them."

He laughed. "You know I never took you out?"

I giggled. "Yeah. But every date I've been on turned out terrible besides, I just want to be here with you. Nothing else. I love you."

"And I love you." He said and kissed me.

I love my life.

**I hope you liked it. If you hated it, please let me know. I want to know how I'm doing. Everyone is always like 'Awesome!' but some people just add me to favorites. Please review. It really means a lot and it makes me want to write more. I know I don't reply to all the reviews but sometimes I can't if it just says 'awesome' (not that I mind). If you have any questions/comments/concerns/flames, please let me know. Thank you for reading!**


	40. READ THIS FUCKING THING! PLEASE!

OKay! This is for _**Renee St.**_ because you aren't a member. I explained in my last A/N that I changed that! Along with something other things! I said that EDWARD **LIED** and everyone **THINKS** _his_ parents died in a car crash when they REALLY DIDN'T!

I'm sorry if it sounded harsh but I did mention it in my A/N. I would really appreciate you guys **read** my A/N because I only do them if they are important. So...

Also I want to say again, I'm sorry that I'm missing words or have the wrong word in my story. I guess it happens often. I'm sorry but I don't want a beta (no offense) and I try to reread my chapters but sometimes I miss things or I forget to check it and just publish it. I'm really sorry about that. I truly am...

Thank you guys for your comments. It means a lot and I will try to fix the writing problems in my next chapter.

PS. The next chapter might not come very soon because I have school and I have tests coming up! I HAVE to do good on them or I will DIE and NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

So, I'm sorry if it takes a while!

Until the next chapter,

Can't Decode Me


	41. Dates

**Alright! Hey peoples! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank Amy or I-Wish-For-Wings for helping me with this. You rock! Here it is... Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Emmett's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THEY'RE ALMOST READY! WHAT ARE YOU, SLOBS?" Bella shouted at Jasper and I.

We hopped off Edward's bed and practically sprinted out of the house. We were nervous. There was no doubt about it. I had already been _out_ with Rosalie, I just never took her anywhere _nice._ Of course Jasper was scared shitless; he had never taken the pixie out before so…more luck to him. I pulled up to the house and Jasper ran into it but I caught up. We fought to get to the shower first and sadly to admit Jasper beat me there because I tripped on the last step.

"Sorry Fran!" Jasper yelled.

Oh. I was pissed at him now. He used the nickname I _hated_. While he was showering I went and grabbed my outfit. A simple white button-down shirt and black slacks. Comfortable yet fancy; that's me. I heard the shower shut off and I saw Jazzy walk out with wet hair and his old clothes back on.

"That was fast."

"I'm not a girl, like you are." He said as he shut the door to my – our - room.

I got in the shower and tried to hurry. I still wanted to get Rosie some flowers. I wanted tonight to go well. I see tonight as our first _official_ date. I got out of the shower and changed straight into my new clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. As I walked out the front door I noticed Jasper's Harley was gone. Shit! He was going to beat me! I hopped into my truck and made my way to the flower store that I knew was in this small God forsaken town.

As I pulled up, the scent of flowers blew me over and I noticed a black Harley. _I found Jazzy!_ I was happy that both of us were getting flowers, very original "first date" thing. I'm glad Edward let us know about the girls. Who knew he would think that much about his sisters. I mean wasn't he a "criminal"? I shook it off. Bella saw good in him, which made us see it too, plus they were both so happy. It bothers me a little bit that my little sister has a serious boyfriend but I'm sure Edward is a little worried too about both his sisters going out with us. I mean, we're seniors. "Older" men, but he seemed okay with it. I mean he would get hell from Rose if he didn't but…yeah…

I walked in and saw Jasper paying for his flowers. He had a bouquet of violets and daisies, they must not of had larkspur. I went over to him and he smiled.

"Finally got ready I see," He greeted me.

"Dude, wait for me, okay?" I said. He sighed but nodded.

"Dude, find something nice for Rose, okay? She will really appreciate it."

I nodded while I found red and white roses. They looked beautiful but of course Rose outshined everything. I paid like Jazzy did and we headed out.

"Dude, give me your flowers. So they won't get messed up," I said. He was thankful and gave them to me.

He speeded off and I still didn't get how he got this bike to go so fast. We were finally at the house and I climbed out. I took a big breath as walked toward the house.

**Rose's POV**

I can't believe Emmett is going to take me somewhere nice. It was so unlike him. I would've assumed a movie in Port Angeles but I'm happy he did this. I finished curling my hair and Alice was helping me pin it back. Alice was already dressed and ready. The damn pixie was fast. I slipped into my dress and heels then made my way to the mirror. I loved it. My blonde hair seemed to 'pop' against the blue but it looked good. The heels complimented nicely and I quickly grabbed a white shawl. It might be cold so… I also grabbed my white clutch as well.

"Rose you look gorgeous. Emmett is going to die." Alice commented.

"I hope so." I said with a smile then the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" I heard Bella yell followed by footsteps.

All of a sudden I got nervous and Alice laughed. "You'll be fine! I have a good feeling about tonight."

I laughed and we heard Emmett's booming voice.

"ROSIE! BABY!" he yelled, as I giggled.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett looked so nervous when he walked in the door - so did Jasper actually, but he tried not to show it. Then to make things natural and Emmett being a doof yelled, "ROSIE! BABY!"

We laughed and heard the door open. I held my breath as I saw Alice walk down first. She seemed to stop half way when she saw Jasper though.

**Alice's POV**

Oh my God! I'm so nervous. What if I make a complete fool out of myself? What if my hair was out of place? That all pushed to the back of my mind when I saw Jasper. He was wearing baggy blue jeans that hung from his waist and simple softball shirt that said 'Texas' on it in black while he wore a black leather jacket over it. He looked hot! I stopped for a second and then smiled at him. He returned it and I noticed the flowers in his hand. It had violets! My favorite flower! I rushed over to him and he handed them to me.

"Here you go. You look absolutely stunning." He smiled.

I grabbed the flowers and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jasper! I'll go put these in some water!"

I walked toward the kitchen with a huge smile…

**Jasper's POV**

Alice came walking down those stairs and my heart just about stopped. She was gorgeous. She was a beauty. My beauty. She stopped when she saw me and smiled. I of course smiled back and gripped the flowers in my hand a little bit more. She came all the way down and was at my side in seconds. I handed then to her and complimented her on how gorgeous she looked. She took the flowers and kissed my cheek. My skin burned where she kissed it. I just smiled bigger and watched her disappear into the kitchen.

**Rosalie's POV**

I hope Emmett thinks I look good. I really like what Bella picked out for me. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. Emmett's jaw practically dropped when he saw me and I smirked. Perfect. I noticed he gripped the flowers a little tighter in his hand and took a step forward toward the stairs. I giggled and made my way down to him.

"Hey Emmett," I smiled.

"Hi. Rosa-Rosalie," He stuttered.

I laughed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded as he handed me the flowers: white and red roses. They were gorgeous. My favorite. I kissed his cheek and he smiled hugely.

"I'll go put these in some water. I'll be back." I said as I walked past him.

I noticed Edward and Bella in the corner looking cute as they smiled at the scenes before them.

**Emmett's POV**

Holy SHIT! Look at Rosie. She was drop dead hot! She was beautiful! That dress and… oh God! She's perfect. I gripped the flowers I had in my hand tighter as she got closer. It was all I could do not to attack her. She said hello and I completely just managed to stutter out her name. God, I couldn't even speak! She laughed and I gave her the flowers. She kissed my cheek and it was all I could to not to make out with her right then and there. Jesus! She walked away to put the flowers in water and she was swaying her hips rather she knew it or not, she was…God. I'm going to die tonight…

**Third Person's POV**

Alice and Rose were putting the flowers in water and giggling to each other about the reactions the guys gave them. Rosalie was happy with Emmett's reaction. She made him practically speechless and Alice felt so special as Jasper looked deep into her eyes and told her she looked stunning. They were both very pleased with the flowers as well. They hurried up back to their dates and linked arms. Emmett was about to give Rosalie a huge kiss when she turned her head.

"You're going to ruin my make-up Emmett," she giggled. He groaned as they walked out the door.

Jasper kissed Alice's cheek and led her out the door to his Harley. He was nervous if she would like where he was taking her but he knew it would be special so he went with it. Alice put on the helmet he gave her and got comfortable behind him. Jasper loved how her arms were wrapped around his waist even though he would never say that. He really enjoyed that.

Emmett drove off toward Port Angeles and Jasper headed toward a small little turn off to take Alice on a light hike.

Tonight was going to be great for the perfect couples.

**Bella's POV**

The couples went on their dates and left Edward and I alone. His arms were wrapped around my waist as he was standing behind me.

"What do you want to do, Love?" he asked.

"Stay in your arms forever." I whispered as I leaned into him.

"That can be done." he said as he scooped me up bridal style.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He softly kissed me back and then pulled away. He started walking towards a room with two slightly closed doors. He slightly pushed them open with his foot and I smiled. It was a music room. I saw his gorgeous black grand piano in the center of the room and a few guitars to the side. He walked over to the piano and sat me down on the bench. I slowly placed my fingers on the keys as he sat down.

"Can I play you something?" he asked quietly.

"Please." I said as I smiled.

He sat up a little straighter and positioned his hands in the proper place and the music began to flow. It was a short chord before he started to sing. His voice was so gorgeous. There was nothing like it. Was there something this boy couldn't do? I was beginning to think there wasn't. I started listening to the lyrics and tears came to my eyes. It was for me…

"_I see it in the way you would do_

_When no one else could ever get through_

_Holding back till I come around_

_Time and time again you wait for me to come in_

_And did you really look my way? _

_Cuz no one could of seen this coming_

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running backwards in full time_

_[Bridge:]_

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running_

_Over and over tonight_

_[Chorus:]_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody_

_But you believed that I could be somebody_

_You put your world on hold for me_

_Gave away to follow failure through the fire_

_I need you to know I will_

_Believe me girl I'm so tired of running_

_I just wanna hold your hand_

_Stare at you like you've got everything I need_

_[Bridge:]_

_[Chorus:]_

_[Verse 3:]_

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite_

_And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry_

_What if I never let you down_

_And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember_

_What if I never said to you I would try_

_Yeah Yeah Yeaahh_

_[Chorus2:]_

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

_And I do wanna love you_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time, yeah_

_Hold back your tears this time!!! _

_Ooooh Ooooh"_

As he finished I was crying. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I pulled away and kissed him. "I love you so much Edward!"

He kissed me again and sat me on his lap. He put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Bella. I love you so much. I'm so happy you took a chance on me because I'm truly tired of all the shit I got into. Whenever you're not here, I feel empty. Even when you hold my hand my heart beats like it's going to explode. I want to be with you forever…"

I had tears coming down my face as he tightened his grip around me. This was perfect.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Rosalie's POV**

When Emmett pulled up to the most expensive restaurant Port Angeles had, I was blown away. He didn't need to spend this much money on me. He climbed out then opened my door for me. He actually had to lift me though to get me out. I giggled as he sat me on the ground.

"Emmett, this is beautiful. Thank you," I said.

"Anything for my Rosie," He grinned. _My Rosie,_ I thought. I liked that.

I kissed his cheek and then he took my hand and led me into the restaurant. It was gorgeous. I had only been inside here once and that was when Carlisle wanted to celebrate a new start here, which was the beginning of high school. The host took us to a table and left us to read through the menu. I knew what I wanted and Emmett was just grinning at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"You just look beautiful tonight Rosie. That's all."

I blushed as I looked back down at my menu. He was so sweet. Then the wait_ress_ came, I was thankful it was a girl, but then she kind of stared at Emmett for a second. I cleared my throat and she went wide-eyed when she saw me. I smiled. She quickly took our order and Emmett started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a clueless voice.

"Someone was jealous," he commented.

"I wasn't. I was just making her acknowledge that there was more than one person at the table." I said, but in all truth I didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Chill Rosie." He laughed and I smiled.

We just talked for a little bit and Emmett was Emmett, cracking joke after joke but did talk like a normal person too. When the meal came it was lovely, absolutely perfect. When the time came for the bill, I bit my lip. It was going to be expensive, poor Emmett. I didn't want him to pay for the whole thing but he just took one glance and then put a card down. The waitress came back and took the bill from Emmett. When she came back and Emmett had to sign I noticed he just didn't sign 'Emmett Swan' he signed another name too.

He set the pen down and stood up like I did. He took my hand and we left. He helped me into the car and he came in on the other side. As we were driving back toward my house, I laid my hands on my lap and looked at him.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah Rosie?"

"What's your whole name?" I asked.

He kind of froze. I was just happy he didn't swerve onto the other side of the road.

"Don't lie to me Emmett. Mine's Rosalie Lillian Hale. Seriously? How old fashioned! Please?"

"Fine, but please don't make fun of me. I hate it." He said.

I nodded and he sighed. "My name is Francis Gilmore Emmett Swan." He grimaced.

I giggled a little. "Francis?" I asked.

"Yep. My mom made a deal with her dad and my dad's dad. Hence Francis Gilmore and then my dad didn't really like that so they put Emmett in there. I've gone by Emmett ever since I was a baby." He explained.

I laughed. "Emmett it's not that bad. Sure okay, it's funny but it's fine. I mean your name is like Alice's; embarrassing!" I said.

He laughed and nodded as he pulled into my driveway.

I gave him a kiss and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Em."

I gracefully jumped out of the car and walked to the front door.

**Jasper's POV**

I pulled up to the place I wanted to take Alice and we climbed off the bike.

"So…It's a bit of a walk, up the hill. Do you want to walk or I can carry you?" I offered. She was so small I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem.

She blushed and ducked her head for a second before looking at me. "Could you carry me? I don't really want to get my flats dirty." she said.

I chuckled and scooped her up. She was so light. I loved the feeling I got when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked up to the top and set her down, but I held on to her hand. At the top of the hill you looked down and could see the ocean. It was gorgeous. Alice smiled and squeezed my hand.

"This is beautiful Jazz," she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you…" I said.

She looked away for a second and then looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly. She got the idea and put her arms around my neck. I bent my head down and our lips met.

It was fantastic. It was the best kiss of my life. She smiled as she pulled away and when her eyes met mine I felt like we just clicked.

"Want to try that again?" She asked.

I was speechless for some reason so I just nodded. She laughed and kissed me again. What a great first date, eh? **(I'm Canadian, I do say eh a lot and aboot and oot.)**

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into my house and found it empty. Where the hell are my children? I walked into the kitchen and found a note from Bella.

Dad,

We're all going to be out late. Order pizza if you want. See you tomorrow!

Love, Bella, Em and Jasper!

I sighed and went to watch TV. I hope they don't come in too late. I turned on the game and ordered pizza. I'll probably be asleep when the kids come home, so I better leave the light on…

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!**

**Song: For the nights I can't remember by Hedley**

**I just want to say too, you guys rock! I've gotten like 600 reviews. I'm really happy you guys enjoy my story. I'll try and post tomorrow or Monday night. **

**BYE!**

**If you read my 'Long Lost Love Found' please check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	42. I'm so Fucking screwed

1-12-09 **READ THIS FUCKING THING!**

Okay, I know you guys are going to hate me. This is not a chapter and I'm sorry. Remember I told you I had a test coming up? **That turned into, three tests this week (Science, which is tomorrow, Math, which is in two parts, Thursday and Friday), a huge science project due tomorrow, a huge SS (Social Studies) crossword on the War of 1812 due tomorrow and, I'm pretty sure I'm starting a huge "creative writing" paper in L.A tomorrow. Plus, after school, 5 days a week till the end of the school year, I have to watch a little boy for like an hour.** It truly sucks. I haven't had time to work on my chapter... so here's a sneak peak at the bottom. (**Please read the rest of this and don't skip it**) Again, I'm so sorry. **Hopefully, I can update this weekend**. Please don't hate me. **Wish me luck because if I don't do well, I will DIE! And NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN!**

Until the next chapter,

Can't Decode Me

Sneak Peak:

**Edward's POV**

I normally sleep like the fucking dead but for some reason I woke up at fucking six thirty and heard the doorbell ringing. The only person, I knew who would knock on our door this early in the morning was… Charlie. I sat up and sighed.

"Bella." I whispered. "Bella, love."

She gently woke up. "Good morning?" she asked.

I chuckled quietly. "Come on. I'm going to carry you into the guest room. Make it look like you're sleeping okay? Charlie's here."

Her eyes widen slightly but she nodded. I scooped her up and walked her into the guest room. She snuggled back into bed after I gave her a kiss. I walked down stairs and sighed. I opened the door and saw an annoyed looking Charlie, dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Can I help you chief Swan?" I asked as I rubbed a hand through my hair.

"Where's my daughter?" he glared.

"Charlie, chill. She's sleeping in the guest room. The girls were gossiping about their dates or whatever till like two in the morning," I lied, but it came so natural it sounded like the truth.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hey, you can check that she's there. I had to carry her there last night because she fell asleep on the couch." I said as I opened the door more to let him in.

He 'huffed' as he walked in and looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"They went away for the weekend. They'll be back tomorrow."

"They left you alone with the house?"

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't gotten into a lot of trouble lately. The only I got into was with you when you found out I was "dating" Bella," I said.

"Where is she Edward?" he said through his teeth.

"Follow me."

**Charlie's POV**

What was Edward doing without a shirt on? Trying to seduce my daughter? Is that I bandage on his shoulder? How big is this house? He led me past the second floor and I decided figure out what the hell was going on.

"What's with the shoulder?"

"My scar reopened. Hurts like hell." He said.

"I never knew you had a scar?" Never in his profile did it say he had any scars.

"I got it when I was little. Did you never read the reason I'm an orphan?" he asked.

"I guess not. You and Carlisle told everyone your parents died in a car accident." They lied?

"Hmm… you should read it sometime. It'll be a good little story." He said as he walked up to a door and pushed it open.

**I hope you liked that. I'll get the chapter posted this weekend. (Hopefully) Wish me luck and tell me what you think of this little piece? BTW if you go on my profile and click "homepage" at the top, you can see the pictures from this story and my other ones and other stuff. If you go on it, check out the video... Anyway... until the weekend.**


	43. Waking up

**Here it is! I've been so busy! I'm so sorry! I hopefully can get a chapter up tomorrow. I have no school because it's MLK Day. I hope you enjoy this! **

**I don't own Twilight (I wish)**

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up in a dark living room with a sore back. Damn chair. I assumed all the kids were in bed so I quietly made my way upstairs. I decided to check on everyone just to make sure. I opened Emmett's door and saw them both sleeping soundly. Then I walked to Bella's room and opened the door. To my surprise and anger she wasn't here. Her bed was a mess but empty. My blood boiled under my skin. She told me they were going to be home late and by the look of it, it was five in the morning. I wasn't tired and I was going to check the Cullen's place before I go fishing with Billy.

I got cleaned up and ready and left a note for Emmett and Jasper. I got into the car and drove towards the Cullens. It was six thirty, so I would be waking someone up until I got answers. I walked up to the front door and knocked. No one answered so I knocked again and rang the doorbell.

**Edward's POV**

I normally sleep like the dead but for some reason I woke up and fucking six thirty and heard the doorbell ringing. The only person, I knew who would knock on our door this early in the morning was… Charlie. I sat up and sighed.

"Bella." I whispered. "Bella, love."

She gently woke up. "Good morning?" she asked.

I chuckled quietly. "Come on. I'm going to carry you into the guest room. Make it look like you're sleeping okay? Charlie's here."

Her eyes widen slightly but she nodded. I scooped her up and walked her into the guest room. She snuggled back into bed after I gave her a kiss. I walked down stairs and sighed. I opened the door and saw an annoyed looking Charlie, dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Can I help you chief Swan?" I asked as I rubbed a hand through my hair.

"Where's my daughter?" he glared.

"Charlie, chill. She's sleeping in the guest room. The girls were gossiping about their dates or whatever till like two in the morning," I lied, but it came so natural it sounded like the truth.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hey, you can check that she's there. I had to carry her there last night because she fell asleep on the couch." I said as I opened the door more to let him in.

He 'huffed' as he walked in and looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"They went away for the weekend. They'll be back tomorrow."

"They left you alone with the house?"

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't gotten into a lot of trouble lately. The only I got into was with you when you found out I was "dating" Bella," I said.

"Where is she Edward?" he said through his teeth.

"Follow me."

**Charlie's POV**

What was Edward doing with a shirt on? Trying to seduce my daughter? Is that I bandage on his shoulder? How big is this house? He led me past the second floor and I decided figure out what the hell was going on.

"What's with the shoulder?"

"My scar reopened. Hurts like hell." He said.

"I never knew you had a scar?" Never in his profile did it say he had any scars.

"I got it when I was little. Did you never read the reason I'm an orphan?" he asked.

"I guess not. You and Carlisle told everyone your parents died in a car accident." They lied?

"Hmm… you should read it sometime. It'll be a good little story." He said as he walked up to a door and pushed it open.

I saw Bella sleeping soundly. We walked in a little bit and I looked around. Guest room? It looked so used… As if Bella could hear me walking around a little bit she stirred awake. She sat up and stretched. She blushed when she saw us.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Bells," I said.

"Morning, Love." Edward smiled warmly at her. I actually saw love in his eyes. She blushed and shook her head.

"Why are you here Dad?' she asked.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Edward said and then he looked at Bella. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

He walked out and shut the door.

"Bella you were supposed to come home last night."

"Dad. It's the weekend, besides Alice and Rose had fun. I was too tired to drive home and I think I fell asleep because the last thing I remember is Edward telling me goodnight," she explained.

I sighed. "Does that boy ever wear a shirt?' I asked.

She giggled and nodded. "He doesn't like sleeping with a shirt on…"

I shook my head. "I'll be going then. I'll be fishing with Billy. They're going to come over tonight," I told her.

She bit her lip. "I made plans with Rose and Alice to go shopping. I won't be back till… five?" se seemed unsure.

I sighed. "Alright, be home by 5:30," I said.

She nodded and sat up properly. I noticed she wasn't wearing her shirt. I must've looked angry because she gulped a little.

"Dad?"

"Why are you wearing Edward's shirt?" I seethed.

"Well, um last night it was getting late and Alice and Rose are smaller than me… so Edward lent me some clothes…" She mumbled.

I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't go shopping by yourself, okay? I'll send the boys over when they wake up. Alright?"

She sighed and nodded. "Can I sleep now Dad? I had a long night."

I nodded and left.

I found the stairs easy enough and walked down I followed a hall in which I thought was where I came from and was right, but before I walked to the door, I saw Edward sitting at a piano in a side room.

"Bye, Charlie," He said no really looking up from the piano.

"Edward." I said as I left.

My life is going to be hell now that, that _boy_ is in it.

**Bella's POV**

Once I was positively sure Charlie was gone, I hopped out of bed and heard the piano playing. It was a soft melody; like lullaby. **(I don't know about you but the one in the movie was not a lullaby. I have a different one in mind but if you like to think of that one as hers than you can 'picture' it like that.)** I walked downstairs quietly and went into Edward's music room. He was a little hunched over and his eyes were closed as he let the music flow. I smiled and walked closer to him. I knew he was finishing as I walked up behind; very quietly. As he finished I let my hands move up his shoulders around his neck and I pulled him close. He sighed contently can leaned into me a little bit.

"That was beautiful," I murmured as I sat down next to him.

"Good, because it's for you…"

"Have I told you I love you today?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I don't think so…"

"Oh, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?"

"Hmm… How about a kiss?"

I laughed and I gave him a quick kiss. "That's all I get?" he joked.

I gave him a sly smile and faced him. "You're greedy this morning."

He smiled and somehow managed to grab my thigh a pull me so that I was straddling him. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "I have to tell you something but I want to have one last kiss before I tell you…"

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett! Wake up! I want you ready to leave the house in n hour and head over to the Cullen's!" I heard Charlie yell.

I shot up at the mention of 'Cullen' and so did Jasper. I hopped out of bed and today I beat Jasper! Ha, ha! Sucker! I got ready fast as well as Jasper and we were ready to leave after thirty minutes. Charlie must've just came home to wake us up. We hopped in my Jeep and we headed over to see everyone…

**Rose's POV **_**Meanwhile**_

Alice and I heard Edward and Bella get up so we both hopped into the shower to get ready. We, the girls, were going to go shopping today! I think we're going to Seattle but I think we would have to leave soon. I actually kind of hope it's not just us. I wish the guys could come… I walked into my closet and grabbed blue skinny jeans and a tight short sleeve shirt from Delia's that had Lady and the Tramp on it with a bunch of hearts. I loved it. I also grabbed my white high heels I wore on my date and my tiny black purse.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

I walked in and saw her standing in front of her mirror with a pink Power Ranger shirt on and blue skinny jeans. I noticed she was torn between wearing her pink high heels or her pink flats. She looked at me and then tossed her flats aside.

"I need to be taller anyway," she said.

I smiled and literally pulled her out of her room and down stairs. I knew Edward and Bella were in the music room because I heard then playing, so I was going to stay clear of them. I knew Alice would ruin their moment. I pulled her into the kitchen and she huffed.

"I want to dress Bella up!"

"Alice, leave them alone. They have so much going on. I think Charlie came over today."

She gulped. "Yeah. I don't how he got in or what he saw but I'm pretty sure he came."

She nodded. "Do you love Emmett?" She asked.

I blushed and looked away. "Oh! You do! I love Jazzy too!" She squealed.

I laughed at her hyper-ness. I heard the doorbell ring and we ran to get it. As we ran past the music room, I noticed Bella and Edward were gone.

**Edward's POV **_**(Back during Bella's POV)**_

I closed my eyes after Charlie left and let the music flow. It started to sound like a lullaby and pictures of Bella popped into my head. I played until I felt it should end. As I drifted into softer notes I felt two hands move up my bare shoulders and wrapped around my neck. I automatically knew it was Bella. I leaned into her slightly as she whispered, "That was beautiful."

"Good, because it's for you…" I said as she sat down next to me.

"Have I told you I love you today?" She asked with a cute smile on her lips. I have to tell her about Sunday; I just have to.

"I don't think so…" I chuckled

"Oh, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?" She joked in a high pitch kind of voice. I love her so much…

"Hmm… How about a kiss?" I said playing along.

She giggled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "That's all I get?" I asked.

She gave me a sly smile while I had a smug smile on my face. "You're greedy this morning."

I smiled and grabbed her by her thigh and pulled her close so that she was straddling me. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My hands rested on her hips and I looked deep into her eyes.

"I have to tell you something but I want to have one last kiss before I tell you…" I whispered

**I hope you liked it! I know it seems like I'm lagging but I don't want to get it to the point where I get a writer's block. Tell me if you want me to do the shopping trip. I wasn't really going to do it but if there are some people... Anyway, depending, Edward and his "old friends" should meet very _very _soon. Sooner than you think...**

**Please review! I seem to be getting less and less but a lot of alerts. I would rather get the review than be on a favorite list. I hope you liked it!!!!!**


	44. AN about Lemons and the next chapter

**Hiya!**

**Okay, don't hate me. I want to address somethings and I _will _post the new chapter tomorrow. I've been very busy, so I haven't been able to write and I had a tiny writer's block.**

**1. Some people have mentioned they want Lemons. Yes, I know what they are and... they're _interesting?_ I'm not a "lemon" writer. I don't think, I _want_ to be. (Not that I have anything against anyone who writes lemons.) I'm really sorry, but... if you are a "lemon writer" you can take a chapter from my story and write a lemon if you want to and post as a one-shot or something. I don't really care; as long as you tell me. **

**2. I'm having a bit of a writer's block and so the next chapter might be short. I'm really _really _sorry. I know what I want to do but I can't seem to _write _it the way I want to. I _promise_ I'll post a chapter tomorrow though. Please don't hate me!**

**3. I mentioned in my last A/N that if you click on "home page" on my profile you could see everything for my stories and I was just wondering if anyone checked it out. I don't mind if you haven't but I was just wondering... Anyway!**

**That's it and... I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**I really hope you read this!**

**Until Later,**

**Can't Decode Me**


	45. Almost a slip up

**Hey Everyone! Here's the chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"I have to tell you something but I want to have one last kiss before I tell you," I whispered.

I bent my head down and let my lips touch hers. Her hands went into my hair and tugged slightly. I started to suck on her bottom lip and she smiled like she always does. I pulled away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I let my hand graze her cheek and I pulled away slowly.

"Bella, I want you to know I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe," I said as my voice trembled a bit.

"I know Edward," she whispered.

"Bella, I have to go somewhere on Sunday but you might not see me again," I said. I didn't think I was going to die only that if Dominic makes me do something "bad" and I get busted, Charlie will make sure my ass is never near Bella.

"What are you talking about?" She said and her eyes started to tear.

"Sunday night, I have to go to Port Angeles to see Dominic, my old "boss"."

She gulped. "You promised me you wouldn't do that stuff anymore," she said as her tears flowed down her cheeks. It broke my heart to see her like this. I couldn't believe I was doing this to my angel.

"I know I promised but I have to break it to keep you and my family safe. Bella if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. My fault or not," I said as I wiped her tears away with my fingers. "I love you okay? I don't know what else to do because I can't just "call the cops" to solve my problems. They know too much about stuff and so do I. I don't know what they want but I know they require me which means it's a little bigger than normal."

She nodded. "Edward, I love you, I understand your decision but if you get caught Charlie will never let you near me again."

"I know Bella, but it would be better anyway because I wouldn't be putting you in danger by my fucked up past. Bella, my life is so messed up and it's not just because I'm an orphan whose parents died in a car crash," I said. I wanted to stab myself when I lied to her. I never lie to her ever. Not about important things like my life. Carlisle, soon-to-be Charlie and me will be the only ones to know the reason for my scar and why I'm really an orphan. I bit my lip a little bit and closed my eyes.

"Edward? What's wrong now?" Bella asked taking _my_ face in her hands.

"I hate lying to you," I said.

I surprised her hands never left my face as I said that. "What?"

"My parents didn't die in a car accident… I just told everyone that because I didn't want the pity look like you used to get." I looked down in shame.

"Is that why you told Charlie to look at your record?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"You heard that?"

She nodded. "I may be almost "dying" but I have great hearing Edward. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I love you and I don't care how bad your past was. We need to focus on now and the future." She said as she lifted up one of my hands and started to play with my fingers.

"That's all I want to focus on but my past keeps coming back to haunt me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to have the future I picture."

"What future do you picture?" she asked with a smile.

"You." I said.

She blushed and kissed me.

"What do you picture?" I asked.

She gave me a sly smile and stood up. "You'll have to figure it out," she said as she winked.

**BPOV**

I winked at him and then I walked out of the room, leaving him sitting on the piano bench. I walked upstairs and I heard his footsteps behind me. As we got to the second floor the doorbell rang. I sighed. I guess the guys are here. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You still haven't answered my question," he whispered and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" I asked smiling.

"I have a guess but… could it right be right?" he had a sly smile come across his face as I spun around his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. "I don't know," I said to answer his question.

He was about to say something when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"BELLA WAKE YOUR ASS UP! WE WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" he screamed.

Edward and I laughed. "DON'T GET YOU KNICKERS IN A TWIST!" I shouted and it was followed by Emmett's booming laughter.

This should be fun. Edward and I walked up stairs and walked into "our" rooms. With a long sigh I hopped into the hot shower.

I don't want Edward to go see Dominic but I know he won't listen. He would do anything as long as he thinks it's "right". I think – hope- he's only doing this because he wants to keep us "safe" and not just to play me. I can't imagine Edward doing that. It just didn't make any sense. I trusted my gut and heart when it came to this stuff and normally it turns out okay, there have only been two exceptions but that was my fault.

I also wonder what Edward's past is. It obviously hurt him in ways I could never understand and I he only lies to me when he doesn't want to talk about something. I'm only the girlfriend, so I don't really need to know _everything._ I don't know why I didn't tell Edward the same thing this morning about what I see in my future. All I see is him…

I sighed as I got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and realized I forgot my clothes in my car. I put my 'PJs' back on and went downstairs to get my clothes out of the car. As I got to the door, I saw the cute couples sitting in the living room. Emmett noticed me and gave me an odd look.

"Why are you wearing Edward's clothes?"

"I spent the night here. I slept in the guest bedroom and because your girlfriends are supermodels, I can't fit into their clothing. So Edward gave me something to wear," I explained.

"And you were going outside like that because?"

"I have a bag of clothes in my car. I need them, so I was going to go and get them."

"No you're not. I'll go get them because I don't want you out in the cold like that." Emmett said with authority.

Rose looked so shocked. She would never see him like this unless it came to my health. I gave Emmett a look and he nodded. He stood up and I handed him my keys. I went and sat down next to Jasper, who had Alice on his right, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"What's with Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Emmett's always been concerned about Bella and her health, since- uff" I cut Jasper off by elbowing him in the gut.

"I got sick once from going out in the cold and he wasn't happy because he was the one who had to take care of me," I covered as Alice and Rose gave us a confused look.

Jasper had an apologetic look and then Emmett walked in. He tossed me my bag and sat back down next to Rose.

"What's up?"

"We were telling then how I got sick when I went out in the cold you don't like taking care of me so you went and got my bag."

Jasper nodded and the light bulb came on in Emmett's head.

"Shit! I remember that. You will _never_ get sick like that again because if you do Jasper will be the taking care of you. You were not a pretty person," We all laughed.

**Rose's POV**

Emmett and Jasper followed us into the living and waited for Edward and Bella to get ready.

"Emmett? What do you want to be when you get a job?" Alice asked. What is she my mother?

"Uh, well, I either want to own a garage or be a sports coach," He answered with a smile, not bothered by the question at all.

"Are you going to be a model or fashion designer?" he joked, but Alice nodded.

"I'm hoping to start my own line of clothing and owning a boutique!" she said in her bubbly voice and Jasper chuckled.

"What about you Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, um… I was thinking a history teacher or going into music. That idea was sort of shot down when I heard how good Bella has gotten."

"Cool. I actually would like to go into the auto business. I love working on cars. I actually redid the whole engine in Alice's porch and my BMW. If that doesn't work out _then_ I would do modeling." I smiled.

I saw Emmett's jaw drop when I talked about cars. I know, it's shocking for a vain girl like me to like cars but I do. We just joked around for a little bit and then we saw Bella come down the stairs with wet hair and still wearing my brother's clothes. She was making her way to the door when she noticed we were watching her. Emmett stared at Bella for a second and then gave her a confused look.

"Why are you wearing Edward's clothes?" He asked in a "protective" tone. She rolled her eyes a little bit.

"I spent the night here. I slept in the guest bedroom and because your girlfriends are supermodels, I can't fit into their clothing. So Edward gave me something to wear."

"And you were going outside like that because?" He asked in the same tone.

"I have a bag of clothes in my car. I need them, so I was going to go and get them," she said looking at only him.

"No you're not. I'll go get them because I don't want you out in the cold like that." Emmett said with authority.

I was shocked. Who knew Emmett wasn't always a goof ball. He didn't seem like my Emmett him seemed like Bella's big brother Emmett. It was all sort of odd. Bella handed him her keys and he left to get her stuff. She sat next to Jasper and he gave her a meaningful look as he wrapped his arm around her. I'm sure if Bella were single, Alice would've been worried about that. They all seemed really close.

"What's with Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Emmett's always been concerned about Bella and her health, since- uff" Jasper started but was cut off by Bella elbowing him in the gut. What the hell? What do they know that we don't about Bella? Health? She looked super healthy. She was perfect.

"I got sick once from going out in the cold and he wasn't happy because he was the one who had to take care of me," Bella covered up the little "miss-hap" while we still gave them confused looks. It just doesn't make sense. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie are all very, sometimes over, protective of her.

Jasper had an apologetic look and then Emmett walked in. Emmett came and sat next to me after he gave Bella her bag of clothes.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing the confused atmosphere.

"We were telling then how I got sick when I went out in the cold you don't like taking care of me so you went and got my bag."

Bella said to a confused Emmett until Jasper gave a slight look and nod. Emmett's face lit up like a light bulb, like he just got an inside joke or something.

"Shit! I remember that. You will _never_ get sick like that again because if you do Jasper will be the taking care of you. You were not a pretty person," He joked but you could tell they were still a little nervous. We all laughed though because Emmett likes to make things funny.

Bella got up and left to get ready. A little after she went up stairs, Edward came down in normal faded jeans that hung low with a plain white tee and looked at us.

"Hey," he said in his normal cryptic voice.

"Hey Edward!" Alice smiled. He chuckled slightly.

"Good Morning Alice. Have any sugar yet?"

She shook her head with a smile. We enjoyed it when he talked to us.

"Edward? Can you and I talk to Jasper for a second?" Emmett asked standing up.

Edward gave a little nod and walked out of the room.

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. I knew my sister's would follow us so I had to remind Emmett of that. I don't what this is about though. Obviously it's something not to say in front of the girls. Emmett and a confused Jasper walked in.

"First, my sister's will spy on us so if you want this to be private I suggest not a lot of description. Second, what's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper didn't know that we didn't tell the girls about Bella." Emmett said.

I widen my eyes a little bit. That would've killed Bella for them to find out. It would be terrible. The only reason I know is because… why did Bella tell me, in the first place?

_Flashback:_

"_Why did you decide to tell me? I mean, we're like strangers and I don't think you would like to hang out with me on a regular basis." I smiled as I teased her a little bit._

"_I don't care what people think of me, and so I have no reputation to ruin. I chose to tell you because right now you're my only 'friend'. You maybe my only friend if I hang out with you as you said. Plus, most people are too judgmental." She said simply._

_End of Flashback._

She told me it was because I was her only friend here at the time but Rose and Alice were my sisters and became friends to her. Did she really tell me because she thought I was a good friend or was it because she felt that odd connection I felt?

"Edward?" Emmett sang as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head as if to clear it and looked back up. "Sorry, got dazed for a second. Bella just doesn't want anyone to know unless they need to. Jasper no more references to either."

He nodded. "Who knows?"

"My dad, me and you guys."

"Esme?" Emmett asked.

"She hasn't made the connection yet. Just wait for the right moment and she'll realize." I said. They nodded and then we heard Bella's gorgeous voice.

"Rose! Alice! What the Hell are you doing, spying on the boys?!" she yelled.

We laughed as she pushed the door open and Alice and Rose stumbled forward. Bella walked in with a smile and I don't why but she had the glow to her. I couldn't believe it, she looked so… happy. Not that she wasn't already but this was true happiness. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Ready to go shopping?" I asked as I gave her quick kiss.

She nodded with a smile. She gave me a small hug and whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

Today should be my last day of fun before my life tomorrow turns to hell.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I've decided I'm going to skip most of the "shopping experience". Please review! I keep getting less and less. I don't know if people stopped reading my story or it's just not good enough to be reviewed on. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you want to tell me it was a piece of shit and that I fucked up but please. I need to know. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	46. unexpected

**Okay so this kind of just popped into my head and I thought, I should go with it and it turned out to be quiet a few pages. I kind of like how this turned out. I want to dedicate this chapter to A is For Angel because you've been so nice and inspirational. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I sadly don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Shopping was finally almost done. Alice went insane of course and Bella was trying to keep her emotions in check. I think today was little too much for her. She managed to get everything she needed but one thing. We all agreed to split up for a little bit. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Bella and I. We all went our own ways and Bella said she had to pick up one more thing. We walked, hand in hand, to the jewelry store and she stopped in front of it. At the first window there were all different kinds of rings and necklaces. I noticed Bella was looking at something in the window and she unintentionally started playing with my mom's blue-green crystal pendent necklace. I smiled.

"You're wearing it?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course. I always wear it. You just don't always notice it."

I leaned down a gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

She smiled and looked at the window once more before sighing and letting go of my hand. I noticed this time she was looking at the sapphire section. Blue, her favorite color.

"What were you looking at?" I asked.

"It was just a ring. Forget about it. Stay here. I'll be right back, this is my last stop," she said.

I nodded and looked at the window again. There were all different kinds of rings and necklaces but there were only two rings with sapphires. One was a diamond ring, very elegant. It was a white gold ring, which had small diamonds in the band and on top was a diamond in the middle with a small sapphire on either side. The other was an over the top sort of ring. It was a yellow gold ring, with a very thick band and had an ugly diamond shaped design in it and on top was the oval shaped sapphire that was surrounded by very tiny diamond in a yellow gold out lay that was also oval shaped. Bella must've really like the diamond ring because it was more elegant and seemed simpler than the other one.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What cha looking at?"

"Um… nothing. What'd you get?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then smiled. "It's a surprise."

I laughed and took her hand. We started walking to the parking garage because the gang and us agreed to meet back home. As we got close to my car, I looked at Bella. "Are you okay? You're looking tired. Are you worn out? You know you can tell me when you need a break. I don't want you over doing it," I said still holding her hand.

I felt Bella stiffen under my grip and I looked at her. "What is it?"

"Dominic…" she whispered.

I looked up and there was my worst nightmare. Shit! Dominic and Laurent had evil smirks on their faces. They saw me look at them and they started to walk up to us. Bella was slipping a little. I could feel how weak her grip was. I held her hand for dear life and turned in front of her just before they came.

"Bella, you have to hold on for me. Okay? As soon as this is done, I'll get you out of here and we can get you to the hospital, or home, okay?" I said to her.

She looked at me with a small smile and nodded. I turned around and saw Dominic and Laurent were finally almost near us. Part of me was almost glad that Bella was with me. I wouldn't lose my temper and they couldn't do anything to hurt us because we're in public.

"Hello Edward. Nice to see you again." Laurent said.

"You too," I said sarcastically.

"Edward, be nice. We're all old friends, right?" Dominic said.

I nodded. "What do you want Dom? I told you I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's very rude of you not to introduce us to your lovely girlfriend," Dominic said eyeing Bella.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Laurent, Dominic this is-"

"Marie. It's nice to meet you," Bella said.

"Marie? I recall hearing people call you Bella," Dominic tilted his head to the side.

"How do you know that Dom?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Edward, you really should be more careful. We've had to keep an eye on you to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid."

My jaw clenched and I slightly took a step forward. Bella had a firm grip on hand and pulled a little. I looked down at her and sighed.

"You let your girl control you Edward?" Laurent joked.

"I actually respect women Laurent," I said with a glare.

Laurent glared and reached into his pocket. Dominic grabbed his hand. "Not here," he hissed.

Laurent removed his hand from his pocket and looked at me.

"What do you want? Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" I asked

"It could've but we really want to meet Bella." Dom smirked.

I was getting pissed. I hated having Bella here with me I didn't want her apart of this.

"Well, now you've met her and probably won't be seeing each other again." I said.

"Edward," Bella whisper in a shaky voice. I looked down at her and she looked so weak.

Dom and Laurent looked at her and took a step back. "What's going on Edward?"

"She's sick." I said as I put both of my arms around her.

"Seriously sick?" Laurent asked looking concerned.

"Yes. Seriously sick, like cancer sick. I have to get her out of here. This wouldn't have happened if you two fucking assholes didn't show up. Now leave! I'll be there tomorrow!" I yelled.

They backed away actually looking scared, like I was going to call the cops or something. They hopped on their bikes and speeded away. Bella actually collapsed in my arms and I wanted to scream. This was all my fault. I got Bella into the car and started to leave the parking garage. I wanted to take her back to Forks but I didn't think I should. I got out my phone and called Emmett. I got his fucking voicemail. "Fuck!" I said out loud.

I decided to drive to Forks anyway. I could make it in two hours with my driving and plus the hospital is out of town. As soon as I was on the highway, I got to my top speed and cruised past everyone. I was lucky I didn't get stopped once. There was no one out here in fucking Forks anyway. Besides Charlie or anyone else never do speed checks.

I was right and made it to the hospital in two hours. I got out and grabbed Bella. It was about mid-day because we left very early, and this was the dead point during the day. I walked into the hospital and the nurse at the desk stood up.

"Oh my!"

"Please, she needs to go to the cancer ward. Carlisle normally takes care of her. Mrs. Paige has her files on the ready all the time," I said in a hurry, as the nurse nodded and stood up to get a bed.

She came back in a minute with another nurse and I set her on the bed. They took her to a room and I made my way to Mrs. Paige.

"Edward what happened?" she asked as she gave me the keys to Carlisle's office and got Bella's file.

"First, we all went shopping. Which, meant Alice went crazy. It wore her out, and then… two people I knew showed up," I said as I lowered my head.

Mrs. Paige shook her head. "Edward? What were thinking getting her involved?" she asked standing up walking me to Carlisle's office.

"I wasn't! They hadn't been talking to me and then they showed up saying they were watching me. I didn't know. I swear. Now, I have to meet them tomorrow." I said.

"You can't do that Edward! You're hurting her and once you go back you won't be able to stop. Just tell Charlie!" Mrs. Paige hissed was we got to Carlisle's office.

"I can't just tell Charlie," I said as I collapsed onto the couch in the office. I put a hand on my forehead, and I actually felt tears, "I don't want to hurt her. Trust me, I love her and she loves me. She knows I'm going tomorrow. She understands my reasons. I'm going to keep her safe because they'd hurt her to get to me." I said as I wiped away the few tears that I had.

Mrs. Paige sat down next to me and sighed. "Edward, only you know how to handle this. I shouldn't lecture you about these people because I don't know them like you do but please, be careful. You're finally happy and I don't want to see that ruined."

I nodded and I heard Carlisle's phone ring. I stood up and answered it.

"Carlisle's office."

"_Edward?"_ the nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"_You can come down now. She's getting a little restless and we can't give her a lot of meds."_

"Okay. I'll be right down." I said as I headed to the door with Mrs. Paige.

We walked back down the hall and went back to the cancer ward. The nurse pointed to the door and I went in. Bella was moving a little bit and my name escaped her lips. "Edward."

I sighed as walked over to the other side of her and sat in the chair. I took her hand and kissed it. "Bella, love. It's okay, I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you," I murmured.

After a little bit I got up and "laid" in the tiny bed with Bella and just held her close. It was about four fifteen when Bella stirred awake. She took a deep breath in and snuggled into my chest. I chuckled softly and then she looked at me and realized she was in hospital.

"Shit," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"I'm 100% better. I feel very… normal?" she seemed a little wordless.

I laughed. "Good. I'm glad you're better. Do you remember why you passed out?" I asked.

She nodded, "Dominic and Laurent."

I nodded. "Bella I am so sorry. I can't believe I fucked this up. I never meant for that to-"

She cut me off by giving me a little kiss. "No one knew. It's fine…" then she made a face like something occurred to her.

"Is today still Saturday?" she asked. I nodded with a confused look. "What time is it?"

"Almost four thirty. Why?" I asked.

"Shit! I have to be home by five thirty! Charlie can't know I was here." She said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I urged. She nodded. "Okay," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

I stood up and went to the door. I nodded Mrs. Paige in and she smiled.

"Hello Bella," she smiled.

"Hi!" she said with enthusiasm. I laughed.

"Did Edward ask you all the regular questions that Carlisle asks you?" Mrs. Paige asked and Bella nodded. "Good. Everything is looking good you weren't as bad as you were. You're really recovering. I'll get you unhooked and you can be free to go."

Bella smiled and looked at me. I smiled and watched Mrs. Paige get everything sorted. Bella stood up and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Love, we should get you home. I actually have all your stuff in the car."

She kissed my cheek and Mrs. Paige smiled. I almost forgot she was there.

"I told you Edward," she sang.

"I knew too," I said.

Bella eyed us. "What?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on Bella. Thank you again… for everything Mrs. Paige."

We walked out of the hospital and got to the car. "Edward? Where are my bags?" Bella asked.

I opened the trunk and showed her. She didn't have many but she had a few. She bit her lip and grabbed the smallest bag. She got out a little box and gave it to me. I opened it slowly and saw two dog tags. One was bigger than the other and they each had something engraved on them. The bigger one had 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'. The smaller one had our names on it.

"It's for you. You've given me so much and I wanted to get you something. It's kind of corny but if you don't like it, I –"

I cut her off by giving her a sweet little kiss. "Bella, I love it. Thank you."

She blushed and put the small bag into another bag. I took the tags out of the box and put it around my neck. It felt right having them there. I slipped the box into my pocket and we got in the car. As I started to get to the chief's house, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Edward? Where the hell are you? You guys disappeared early without telling us!" Emmett screamed._

"Are the girls listening?" I asked.

"_Yes actually."_

"You know what happened with… Bella so, we _left._ We're all good and heading home. I did try to call but I got your voicemail so…" I said.

"_Oh. Everything's good?" he asked._

"Yep."

"_What the hell are you guys talking about!" Alice yelled._

"None of your business Alice. Look we have to go. Bye!" I said as I hung up.

Bella groaned and looked at me. "Why didn't I just tell them?"

"Because you think they'll treat you different. They might give you the pity look. They would never be able to look past your problem," I said.

"Is that for your secret or mine?" She asked.

I smiled. "Both."

"Well, Charlie isn't home yet but I have to get dinner ready. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it if our guests came over and saw you there, so… Will I see you? Tomorrow? I mean." She bit her lip.

I nodded. "Yeah, I won't leave till later tomorrow. Besides Esme and Carlisle come back tomorrow. I'll call you okay?"

She nodded. "Well, I'll see you later then."

**Bella's POV**

I got out and made my way to the trunk when I heard Edward shut the car off. He came out and got all my bags for me.

"Did you think I was going to make you carry the bags?" he chuckled.

I laughed and shook my head. We walked up to the house and I unlocked the door. Edward put the bags by the door inside and then he stood just outside of the house on the porch.

"Thank you for everything. Today was great!" I teased.

He laughed without humor. "Edward! Come on! Please? I want you to be happy. I am."

He actually smiled and looked me deep in the eye. "I love you Bella."

I smiled and opened the door fully. I stood in the doorframe and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. I don't know how long we stood there for but we finally broke apart and he smiled, my favorite crooked smile. "I love you too Edward," I whispered.

He kissed my cheek and started walking back to his car. I sighed and shut the door. I left the bag by the door and I made my way to the kitchen. I was about to open the fridge when I noticed a file on the table. I walked over to it and the tab said 'Edward Cullen'.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to know what you thought. Did I fuck it up again? Let me know!!!! It's 2AM and I'm very tired. I have to wake up in 6 hours. =( I gave you guys another update and I think it deserves feed back. I can never say it enough because some people add me to favorites, alerts, and other stuff but don't review. It breaks my heart, I want to know what _you_ think. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	47. past, present, future

**Hey! Here's another chapter. I think it's one of the longest I've written. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Sunday. Normally a day of peace and respect. Today was going to be far from peaceful for me. I sat up in bed just thought about how messed up my life is.

**BPOV**

I sat up in bed and realized today is Sunday. My heart started to beat hard and fast. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I hope I can see Edward soon.

**Carlisle's POV**

I got a call from the hospital yesterday telling me Bella was checked in but she was fine and left with Edward. Why is he always involved when she comes to the hospital? Esme and I are now driving home from our nice little break. It felt good to be coming home. I must've had a strange look because Esme looked at me in concerned.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about Bella," I said. I told her about to hospital call last night already so she knows.

"The patient?" she asked. That's when I remembered Esme doesn't know about Bella.

"Uh… yeah," was my great response.

"Isn't there only one Bella in Forks?" Esme asked and I nodded. "Then Edward's Bella is…"

**Dominic POV**

Edward better show up tonight or he's dead and his girlfriend. I got out my knife and started playing with it, while Victoria and James were going at it. Laurent has been quiet all day, mentally preparing. Today should fun.

**Charlie's POV**

Ever since I read Edward's file, I've felt very sorry. That kid went through a lot at a very young age. That's why when you live in a small town nothing rarely ever happens. I heard someone wake up at I shut the door to go fishing.

**BPOV**

After I got ready, I headed downstairs and saw Edward's file still on the table. Did Charlie want to kill me?

_Flashback~_

_Last night. I walked toward the file and a place my hand on top of it. I closed my eyes and pushed it away. He'll tell me if he wants me to know. Charlie is just trying to ruin us. I walked away and got dinner ready._

_End~_

This time I took the file and put it on the far counter in the kitchen. Edward will tell me if he wants me to know. He has a way more troubled past than me, plain Jane, geeky, cancer patient. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had one missed call.

I went to check my voicemail.

"_Hey Bella, feel free to come over if you want to, Carlisle and Esme should be here soon. They'd love to see you. Love you, bye."_

I sighed and grabbed my car keys. I drove at a normal speed to his house and I was lucky Esme and Carlisle weren't there yet. I went up and knocked on the door. To my surprise Alice answered it with a glare.

"_Bella,"_ she rolled her eyes.

I was taken a back. Alice was never like this. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Alice, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to see Edward. Where is he?"

She just opened the door and made me come in. "Bella, I thought I was your friend."

"You are, I just can't tell you everything."

"Well you can kiss-" Alice was cut off.

"Alice I would appreciate it if you never talk to Bella like that again," Edward said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

She huffed and walked of. She pushed past Rose and Rose shook her head. "What's going on? Bella what's wrong?"

That's when I realized I had tears coming down my face. "Alice just decided that I'm a terrible person because I have one major secret. Apparently, I'm not allowed to have secrets when everyone else does."

She shook her head. "Alice is just annoyed because she annoyed Jasper so much about it, he kind of flipped out and said he didn't like how she was trying to get all your secrets out and he said he couldn't do that to you because he loves you, like a sister of course but Alice was pissed."

I sighed. "I just can't tell you just yet… It's like, Rose you're beautiful, it's like you going to get your hair done and they mess it up by accident. You come back to school and people give you certain looks or make fun of you. I can't tell you guys yet."

She sighed. "I'll get Alice to be reasonable. Esme and Carlisle should be home soon."

She turned and walked away. Edward bent down and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"No it won't!" I said.

"This may be the last time I see you and you're telling me everything will be okay? What about you're secret? Would everything be fine if I knew? Charlie left your file out for me to read yesterday. Part of me wanted to read it but the other part, the stronger part, told me that if you loved me, trusted me, or were finally ready, you would tell me. I've told you everything and you think that I can't handle what happened to you. That I would give you the pity looks. I've lived with pity look for too long. I know how isolated they make people feel. Edward, if you think I don't love you enough then tell me now because I don't want to fall harder and harder for you to the point that I can't get out of the hole I dug," I cried. He looked so hurt by my words.

"Bella, that is not true," he choked as tears filled his eyes. "I love you so much. I know you love me because I can feel it when we're in the same room together. Bella, I trust you, I love you, I want to be ready to tell you but I'm afraid. Not of what you think but of the memories that come back to haunt me."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He held on to me like I was going leave. "I love you Edward. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He pulled away slightly to look at me and he kissed me. I could how much love we had for each other, we really were perfect for each and with this kiss right now, I knew I dug my hole and no matter what I wouldn't be able to get out. After a minute someone cleared their throat and we broke apart. We saw Alice standing there looking a little uncomfortable.

**Alice's POV**

I stormed away when Bella walked in. I was angrier with myself than anyone. How could I do that? To Jasper, to Bella. I just couldn't comprehend what I did, just because of some stupid secret. Everyone has secrets. After a few minutes Rose came into the kitchen and looked like she wanted to slap me.

"How could you? I don't care if you actually want to be self-centered for a minute but how could you do that to Edward and Bella? Bella is crying right now, because of you. I can't-" Rose stopped when heard Bella's voice get a little louder than we've ever heard it.

"No it won't!" she said with the slightest touch of anger and sadness.

"This may be the last time I see you and you're telling me everything will be okay? What about you're secret? Would everything be fine if I knew? Charlie left your file out for me to read yesterday. Part of me wanted to read it but the other part, the stronger part, told me that if you loved me, trusted me, or were finally ready, you would tell me. I've told you everything and you think that I can't handle what happened to you. That I would give you the pity looks. I've lived with pity look for too long. I know how isolated they make people feel. Edward, if you think I don't love you enough then tell me now because I don't want to fall harder and harder for you to the point that I can't get out of the hole I dug," She cried. What about Edward's file? What pity looks? Why would she get pity looks? Her last line broke my heart. 'If you think I don't love you enough then tell me now because I don't want to fall harder and harder for you to the point that I can't get out of the hole I dug', it was so sad. Why would she think that? She's told him everything? What hasn't he told her?

All these questions went through my head as I heard Edward speak.

"Bella, that is not true," he choked. He sounded like he was crying. After that we couldn't hear anything. They were speaking a lot softer.

I sighed and looked at Rose who had tears in her eyes. "Do you ever think they liked each other since they met?"

I nodded. "I feel so bad. I wasn't really angry at her it just came out."

She nodded. "Just go talk to her. I think they're done talking."

I nodded and walked out. I saw Edward and Bella kissing. It wasn't like a heated "make out session" it was like kissing like seeing Carlisle and Esme give each other a kiss. I didn't want to but I cleared my throat to get their attention. They broke apart and looked at me.

"Hey, look Bella I'm really sorry. I wasn't mad at you I was just being a bitch. I'm so sorry."

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Alice, it's okay. Rose! Could you come out here?" she called.

"Bella?" Edward stepped forward and took her into his arms. Was she going to tell us?

Rose came out and stood beside me. "Girls, as you know the guys know something you don't," she took a deep breath and Edward whispered something in her ear. "I'm… sick." She said.

"Sick?" I questioned. If she's just "sick" then why make a big deal?

"Like cancer sick, Alice," Edward said.

Rose grabbed my hand and our breathing became short. "What?" we asked together.

"I was diagnosed with leukemia when I was 15 almost 16. I was lucky and won my first battle. I'm still very weak when it comes to my emotions so the guys watch over me. Rose? Remember when I first met you? Like the yelling fit? I went to the hospital that night, that's how Edward and Emmett were so friendly to each other. When I missed school after Mike's attack, I was in the hospital for most of the day and the night before. Yesterday, I went to the hospital again because I was overwhelmed by a lot of different things.

"I didn't tell you because I just wanted to fit in and be one of the girls. I moved here because everyone knew I was sick and they would all give me the pity look. It hurt badly. My own friends besides Jasper didn't know how to be around me, so they ditched. My own boyfriend, who is a man whore, dumped me because I was a bald 16-year-old girl. I don't want pity looks and have people watch over me and worry about me all the time. I don't want people to be awkward. I want things to be normal. You've seen how normal I can be, and how much fun I have.

"There, I told you. I don't want pity, I just want friends." Bella finished her story.

Rose and I wiped away our tears and smiled slightly. "We will never treat you different Bella. You're gorgeous and are practically our sister. Only our brother probably won't pop the question for a while," I joked to lighten the mood.

We all laughed and Edward took Bella's hand. "Can I borrow Bella for the rest of the time we have before our parents come home?"

We nodded and he took her to the music room.

**EPOV**

I took Bella's hand and took her to the music room. We needed some privacy before Carlisle and Esme come. She came and sat down on the bench. I just casually leaned against my piano and looked at her.

"I know you won't tell me now but if we can stay together after tonight will you tell me?" she asked.

I sighed. _Just tell her now,_ I thought. "When I was six, my parents decided to go see a Broadway play. We live in Chicago at the time so it was easy. Our family was quite rich and we were a well-known family. After the show and we were walking back to the car, a man approached us. I can remember his face like it's right in front of me now. He came up to us with a gun and told us to get in our car. We did as we were told and…" as I went on with my story I could see it all playing out in front of me.

_My breath a rugged as I got into the car and my mother wrapped her arms around my six-year-old body. The guy got in the driver seat and started to drive to an unknown location. I remember my dad holding on to my mom, telling her it would be okay. But deep down he knew it wasn't going to be. The man drove us to some abandoned warehouse. He roughly grabbed us and forced us in there. As soon as we were together my father stood up but my mother hugged me close to her and rocked us gently. I felt her wet tears as she cried and kept kissing my cheeks._

"_What do you want?" My father said trying to stay calm._

"_Mr. Masen, and family is what I want," The man said in his sinister voice._

_He advanced forward toward my father as my father stood in front of us to protect us. The man all of a sudden started beating my father. My mother cried and covered my eyes but that didn't stop the noises I heard. The cries of my mother and I, the grunts and awful sounds coming from my father and the profanities coming from the man as he continued to beat my father. After a few minutes my father made no sound and my mother rushed over to him. She cried and I looked at dead body of my father. I started to cry uncontrollably and then I felt my mother being ripped from me._

"_Mommy!" I screamed. _

"_Edward!" She cried. _

_The man was going to kill my mother. His hand grazed her cheek slightly before he slapped her. "It's too bad your son is here. I thought I could have gotten some pleasure from you."_

_I didn't understand what that meant till later. He wanted to rape my mother but because I was there he just beat her to death instead. That time I had no one to cover my eyes. I watched in horror as I saw my mother's mangled body. The man laughed with pleasure as he looked at his work and he advanced toward me. _

"_Edward Masen Jr." he laughed. _

_He walked over to me while I was frozen in place. I was scared to be killed the way my parents were. I didn't understand how someone could be so evil. He stood in front of me and crouched to my level. _

"_What shall I do to you Mr. Edward?" he asked with a chuckle as he messed up my hair._

_My eyes hurt from crying but now my tears were returning. The man didn't like that so he slapped me. _

"_Don't cry like a girl. Toughen up, you wimp."_

_I wiped my tears and couldn't believe I actually listened to the man that killed my parents. He paced for a second and then stopped. That sinister smile came across his face and grabbed a pocketknife out of his back pocket. _

"_Edward, I like you. You know how to listen. I'm going to let you live. You don't want to die like your parents just yet. But I'm going to give you a reminder, of tonight that will stick with you forever. If you cry or scream the pain will keep coming. Remember that Edward." _

_He turned me around and pinned me on the floor. He opened his knife and pressed it to my left shoulder. I cried out at first at the pain but I knew what he told me. I bit my tongue and soon he stopped. I crawled over to my parents and hugged their dead bodies before he picked me up and put me back in our car. _

_He drove back to the theatre and dropped me off outside. No one was around. I panicked and walked into the theatre very weakly. As soon as I saw someone, I collapsed and the last thing I heard was a blood-curling scream._

_I woke up in a hospital two days later surrounded by people I didn't know. They said I had lost my memory in a coma but I didn't I was just over taken by the terrible events that happened. They were afraid to ask me questions because I was so young and they still thought I didn't remember anything anyway. _

_I had a nice policeman come and talk to me about what happened. I told them and when they asked where the warehouse was I couldn't tell them. I was six for God's sake. They partially believed me but they weren't set on my facts. They thought I made it all up. That's when my hatred for cops started. They never believe anything that ever happened. _

_A few days later they found my parents in a warehouse like I said. They couldn't believe I was right and soon everything was coming back I remembered everything and soon I was having nightmares. _

"They sent me to doctors and physiatrists till I was seven and that's when I met Carlisle. He understood everything and offered me a place in their home. He was so nice to me and I really wanted to. He told me we would live in a small town and forget all the bad stuff that happened to me. I never really saw Carlisle and Esme as my replacement parents but as someone to confide in," I said as I rubbed my eyes. They hurt from when I was crying earlier. This is the first time I ever told anyone the whole, real story. I looked at Bella and she had tears running down her face. We made eye contact and she kissed me. She pulled away and put her hands on my face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't want me to say that, but I am," she said.

I nodded and wiped away her tears. "Now you know. My parents were killed because some sick bastard just wanted to kill."

She nodded. "I love you and nothing will change that. Okay?"

"I love you too," I said as I gave her a kiss.

We just sat there for a few minutes in silence and then Bella started tapping her foot to a tune. I laughed.

"Getting some inspiration there?"

She blushed and nodded. "I guess. I got a tune stuck in my head."

"Play it," I answered. I knew she played and apparently she did it well.

She placed her hands on the keys and started to play and sad kind of tune. It sounded nice. I don't know why but I opened my mouth to say something and I started singing, but I didn't mean to…

"_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry"_

Bella smiled and stopped. "Nice."

I laughed. "I have no idea where that came from," I said.

She giggled, which was music to my ears. "It happens to me too. It sounds nice. Want to write something? Something to take our mind off everything else."

I nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

We spent the next half and hour on lyrics and the tune. It's funny how it takes so long to make something good when it only lasts 3 minutes. I set the pieces of paper on the piano and looked at Bella.

"Who wants to play?" I asked.

"You can play. You're better at it than I am," She said. Does she like tearing herself up?

I sighed. "You play really good. So stop it. I'll play if _you_ want me to."

Bella nodded and smiled. "Let's get started lover boy!"

I laughed and started to play the intro. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today_

_Will you think that you're all alone?_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary,_

_Rest your head,_

_I'm permanent"_

I played the little "instrumental" before Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth ever so slightly and he gorgeous soft voice came out. It was all I could do not to falter during the song. She really was an angel.

"_I know he's living in hell every single day_

_And so I ask oh God is there some way for me to take his place_

_And when they say just touch and go I wish I could make it go away_

_But still you say_

_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?_

_When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head_

_I'm permanent," _She sang.

"_I'm permanent," _We sang together. We sounded great.

We looked into each other's eyes as we sang the last two lines together.

"_Is the moment where I look you in the eye?_

_Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry"_

I played to last notes and I leaned over and gave Bella a small kiss. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Come on, I heard a car pull up."

She stood up and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. "You look perfect. Don't worry."

**BPOV**

We walked out of the music room hand in hand when the front door opened. Esme and Carlisle walked through the door and Esme looked around till her eyes fell on me. She smiles softly and that's when I knew she figured it out. She wasn't giving me a "pity" or "sympathy" smile, she was giving me a loving smile. Like a mother would give to her child.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle," I said.

"Hello Bella. Are you okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm great," I smiled.

They nodded and gave us hugs. Alice and Rose came out soon after and we all went into the living room to "catch up" with each other. After a little bit Alice was back to her normal self and started bouncing in her chair.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

Alice pointed at Edward and I noticed he had his dog tags on. He looked down and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're wearing jewelry!"

I laughed. "Does it really count?" I asked.

She nodded. "What does it say?" She asked bouncing up and down.

He looked at me and then at her a shrugged. "Nothing."

Alice huffed and walked over to him. She pulled his face forward as she read it. She dropped it and squealed. She started jumping up and down.

"You guys are so cute!" she said.

Everyone else had a confused look on her face. Alice stopped bouncing and looked at Esme.

"It's from Bella!"

I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest. "Alice seriously? Leave Bella alone, besides you ceased to notice what Bella was wearing." He said.

She looked at me and then noticed my necklace.

"You gave her the… oh my," she said as she sat down.

"That's it! What hell is going on?" Rose yelled.

"Rose! No such language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Rose Edward gave her the green one," Alice said.

They all looked at us. Edward laughed, "You guys are looking at us like it's a big deal."

"EDWARD!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time. "You gave her the green one! That one is your favorite!"

I looked down at it and looked at Edward. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "Yeah… and she gave me the tags."

"I'm happy for you guys," Carlisle winked. He must've known we're in "love". You know past the "boyfriend/girlfriend" stage. Esme is left out again. She is the only one who hasn't seen us together a lot, so she wouldn't know.

"Wow, this conversation has taken a turn. Thanks Alice," I laughed.

"No problem!" Alice smiled. "You got the green one!"

We laughed and I heard my phone ring. "Sorry, excuse me."

I got up to take the call and I walked toward the music room.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?" Charlie asked._

"Yeah Dad?"

"_God! I couldn't find you and the boys didn't know where you went! Where are you?"_

"I'm at Edward's house. Carlisle and Esme just got home. We're just chatting."

"_Oh. Well, Jacob and Billy are coming over again, they said they can't wait to see you."_

"Oh," Did he notice my voice drop? "When?"

"_Pretty soon. Why don't you give the Cullen's some privacy, okay?"_

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye Dad."

"_Bye Bells."_

I hung up and walked back into the living room. As soon as I walked in, Esme gave me a big hug. "Hi Esme."

She laughed. "Bella, thank you," she said.

**EPOV**

Bella left to answer the phone and everyone bombed me with questions.

"You gave her the green one?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Can't I give my girlfriend the green one?"

"Are you that serious?" Esme asked.

Everyone else nodded at her. She looked confused. "You have seen Edward and Bella as much as we have but haven't you felt it? When their in a room together?" Alice asked as her hands went to her heart.

"Edward, are you and Bella?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. We've been for a while."

"Esme, they're like us when we were younger," Carlisle said letting his arm drape around Esme's shoulder.

I smiled. "Are you if-y Esme? Possibly due to Bella's condition?" I asked.

She slightly nodded. "I'm so happy for you. You have no idea but she's been in the hospital so many times while she's been here-"

"She's recovering well. If she does start getting tired or weak a nap makes her feel better now. It's not like she has to be strapped to a bed any more," I said.

"Taking the medical field Edward?" Carlisle raised and eyebrow.

"Possibly. I have my options."

"You love her?" Esme said.

I nodded. "With all my heart. Esme, mom, trust me I haven't felt like this in… 10 years."

She smiled and came over to me. She picked up my dog tags and read them. She looked at me and gave me a big hug. Bella walked in and Esme attacked her with a hug. "Hi Esme."

Esme laughed and whispered something in Bella's ear. They pulled apart and Bella looked at me.

"I have to go home Charlie is having his friends over again, and they want me to be there," she said.

I nodded and walked over to her. "I'll walk you out to the car."

We walked outside and she leaned against her car. "Well, good bye," she said.

"Yeah, for now," I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too."

She got in her car and drove off. I ran a hand through my hair and walked back inside. I excused myself from the rest of the "catching up" and went to my room. I sat at my desk and got out two pieces of paper. I sighed as I started to write two notes that could most likely change one event dramatically.

The two papers said:

Bella & Charlie.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews and know what you think. Did you like this chapter? Was it fucked up? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! BTW! The song is called permanent by David Cook! I love that song!**


	48. dark waters and warehouses

**Okay, here's the next chapter. My story is almost over! It's kind of sad. Anyway, I hope you like this. This is a sort of long chapter... I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was highly aware of the other car in the driveway but I needed to see Bella before I left. I waited patiently and then I knocked again. This time someone answered the door. It was some kid from La Push.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is Bella there?" I asked.

"She's in her room, why does it matter to you?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Is Charlie there?" I asked. I was getting kind of frustrated with this kid.

He glared a very kid-y glare and left me standing on the doorstep. Charlie came a minute later and shook his head.

"Sorry for Jacob. What do you need Edward?"

"Can I see Bella for a minute? It'll be really quick Charlie."

He nodded and opened the door. "She's in her room. The far door by the bathroom."

"Thanks Charlie."

I walked in and made my way past the living room, to which receive "glares" from Jacob, as I walked up stairs. That kid needed to learn to toughen up. I knew how to make looks kill since I was 10. I got to Bella's door and gave a quick knock.

"Come in," I heard my angel say.

I walked in and she sat up from her bed. "Edward!" She smiled.

I laughed as she gave me a big hug. "Hey, Love."

"I thought…" she trailed pulling away a little bit. I just held her closer.

"I am but I had to see you first and I have to give you something," I said as I pulled out two envelopes. "I want you to read yours after I leave. Okay?"

Bella nodded and buried her face in my chest. I closed my eyes for a minute and kissed the top of her head. I sighed as I pulled away slightly. "I have to go," I muttered.

She nodded. "I love you…"

"I love you too. Don't worry, everything will be fine," I said but I had a gut feeling it wasn't.

I walked out of her room and noticed that fucking Jacob kid leaning against the wall. I stood in front of him and smirked.

"Can I help you?"

"You think you're so badass," he scoffed.

"What town news doesn't flow down to La Push?" I snickered.

He shook his head. "Jacob, I've been in prison a couple of times, that's how "badass" I am. Now why were you so near Bella's room?"

"To make sure she was okay."

I clenched my fists. "She is always safe with me. I've _saved_ her numerous times already. Jacob if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her. To be honest you creep her out. She likes her privacy."

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand forward toward me as if to tell me to go away. "Go run along now."

"Jacob, you are so lucky I'm at Charlie's house," with that I walked away and saw Charlie standing behind the couch.

"Bye Charlie," I said as I walked behind him.

"Edward, wait a minute," He said as he followed me to the door.

I stood outside on the porch and he leaned against the doorframe. "I'm really sorry for Jacob."

"Charlie, it's fine. He's just lucky, I'm at your house."

He laughed. "That kid does need a lesson. Edward, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Bella told me what happened in Seattle. I want to thank you for taking care of her."

"It's fine Charlie. As long as she's okay, that's all I care about," I told him the honest truth.

"Edward? You know I can help you with anything right?" He asked. I almost felt like Bella told him _everything._

"I guess… Charlie, I know what I'm doing when I'm doing something," I said.

He nodded with a sigh. "Just remember that I can help you okay?"

I nodded. "Good night Charlie."

I turned and walked away. I hopped onto my black Harley that I had for these particular nights and drove toward Port Angeles.

**BPOV**

Edward walked out of my room and emotion took over. I collapsed on my bed and cried. I felt my heart being ripped out. I had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to lose him, in anyway. I didn't want him to die, I didn't want Charlie to separate us and I didn't want him to leave me. With the letter still in my shaking hands I slowly open it. As I opened the folded paper I saw his elegant script across the paper.

_Bella,_

_I feel really stupid writing one of these. This is like something you see in movies. When the main characters depart for who knows how long. They confess their love and how they can't wait to be together again, when in all reality, those characters get the storybook ending. In the worst of time their love comes to save them. That doesn't happen in real life does it? When your loved one needs you most, you're often not there. I've wanted to bet here for you since I met you. I knew we were meant to be together in someway since the day I met you. You are my light in darkness. My life was a plane crashing to the ground and I had to parachute. When you came into the picture, you were my parachute, my safe harbor. I could trust you like I could trust no one else._

_Right now, I trust you with everything. I have a gut feeling that something isn't going to go right tonight. Big or small, something is not right. I love you so much and I feel like I'm writing a suicide letter but no one knows anything. I promised you, I'd be fine and since I'm not sure about it, I'll give you a little hope or worry. If I don't call you by 10pm at the most you know something isn't right. Give Charlie his note and he'll know what to do. _

_I love you. Be safe, I left my heart with you, keep it safe. _

_Edward._

That note brought more tears to my eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of this. I looked at the clock: 8:00pm. Two hours. I can do this… I bit my lip and curled up in a ball listening to some music.

"I love you Edward…"

**Charlie's POV**

I watched as Edward walked out the door, and I felt my blood run cold. I always felt something for the kid and now that I know why he's so messed up, I just want to help. As soon as I saw him walk in, I knew he was going out to his gang tonight. He rode his bike here, his wallet was in his left back pocket instead of his right which meant his knife was in his other pocket and he didn't have his iPod with him, which is normally strapped to him. These were signs that he was going out. I tried to help but I knew he was more of an independent person and didn't like help. As soon as he left I got on the phone with Dan, my deputy, and told him to be ready because there was going to be some trouble in Port Angeles tonight. He understood and got ready. After I made my call Billy and Jacob began to leave. I didn't like how Jacob acted toward Edward tonight. It's not like _he_ was Bella's boyfriend. I knew the kid liked her, but I didn't think he would get protective of her if she got a boyfriend. As Billy headed toward the car I stopped Jacob for a second.

"Jake, I understand you like Bella and ever since you guys were Billy and I would joke around and stuff but Bella is truly happy with Edward. Don't mess them up because I would have to take advantage of my job for harassment. Okay?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and walked off to drive home, since Billy couldn't. I sighed and looked around. My house seemed dead like it always did before Bella and the boys came. I always did hate living here but there was no point in moving. I hated all the memories of Renee and I hated that I couldn't be bothered to paint those damn cupboards some other color than yellow. As I looked around I heard a soft cry from upstairs. Bella. I climbed each step and walk cautiously to her room.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked as I knocked on the door while opening it.

I looked into the red puffy eyes of my daughter and knew she everything that was happening tonight. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I took her into my arms and gently rocked her, like I did when she was a baby. She just hugged me and looked at the clock. It was almost 10 already. Has time gone by so fast? I looked at Bella as she handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it and saw Edward's handwriting.

_Charlie,_

_You're probably going to hate me for going out to see Dominic tonight. I know you'll probably throw my ass in jail, but I have a favor. I think something bad is going to happen tonight and if Bella is giving you this than something bad has happened. The address at the bottom is where Dom and the gang normally are. Please come and throw their asses in jail. I don't care if you throw me in with them, don't let them continue out in the real world. I'm sorry about saying I wouldn't do this anymore when I with Bella but in reality I'm doing this to protect her and my family._

_Edward._

I looked at the bottom of the note and saw the address. I knew where that was. It was out by the abandoned warehouses. I picked up Bella's phone and called Dan. I told him to start heading down to Port Angeles and call the police there too. I quickly without putting my uniform on grabbed my badge and my gun. I got to my car and gunned it Port Angeles.

**EPOV Meanwhile...**

I never understood why we met so damn early, and never did anything till way later. Dominic always said it was for preparation. It wasn't that cold surprisingly on my way down. I slowed down slightly as I got on Main Street. I drove past the abandoned warehouses which, always crept out, and went to the old brick building we met up at all the time. I saw Dom's bike and another bike that I didn't recognize. I walked in and banged on the door that we normally went through. After a minute someone unlocked the door and but didn't open it.

"Who is it?" a man's voice asked. I could hear Victoria in the background.

"Open the fuck up!" I yelled as I kicked the door open. It hit the guy that was behind the door and I heard him grunt.

I walked in and saw Dom and Laurent laughing. Victoria was glaring.

"Victoria, stop it. James was bound to get it sometime. I'm actually glad it was Edward," Dom laughed.

The next thing I know someone has a knife by my neck. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from neck without getting a scratch and elbowed the guy in the stomach. I pulled out my pocketknife and crouched over him.

"Do anything to me again, and I will kill you. Do you understand?" I asked.

The blonde guy nodded and I got off him.

Victoria stilled glared as Dom and Laurent laughed. "James we told you not to mess with Edward."

"James?" I asked.

"He was your replacement but you're unique Edward. You have so much anger…" Laurent said.

I closed my eyes for a second and then looked back at Dominic. "Why do you want me here?"

"We were deciding that as you came in…" Dom said.

Laurent then looked at me with sad eyes, "Is Bella okay?"

I nodded, "She'll be fine. She's resting at home."

He nodded while Victoria and James looked confused, "Who?" Victoria asked.

"His girlfriend," Dom said. "The girl we saw at school. She's _ill._ Now, back on topic. Edward, we want you back."

"I can't," I said. Images of Bella, Charlie and family popped into my head.

"You can't?" Dom asked, "What if I make it worth your while?"

I shook my head. "Dom, I don't want to come back here again."

"You're girlfriend soften you up?" Victoria snickered.

"Maybe I want to stay out of jail long enough, to stay with her for however much she has. She might not live to a normal age like will," I said with my anger raising. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Well… this is what we were debating. Ask if you come back and if you said yes we would let you and kick James out. If you said no, it was undecided. Either let you leave due to your predicament or you'd have to fight to leave. Laurent would want you to leave. I'm on the fence and the lovely couple over there want you to fight."

"So why the fuck don't you just kill me?" I asked.

"That's why we want to fight. It would be too simple to just kill you when you won't defend yourself. I know you're not scared of death. Not even brutal death. I know that riding past those warehouses creeps you out. I know how you got your scar, I know how at one point in your life, you actually welcomed death Edward. If I give you mercy and just kill you, I'm giving you what you want. Me being the wonderful person I am don't like giving people what they want. Which means if you fight, we'll let you go if you wish, but you can't make us kill you either."

I clenched my jaw and my hand gripped my knife. That bastard found out about me. He was right about me welcoming death. I would do stupid things on jobs or try to get someone to hurt me. I was at a very low point in my life and I couldn't stand it.

"When did you find out Dom?" I asked.

"I Googled you. I didn't know your father was famous."

"He wasn't. His company was…" I said.

My father's company got sold to another but there is a bank account somewhere that has a certain percentage in it from the income of the company. I was allowed to get possession of it when I didn't get thrown in jail for year or two.

"Edward, have you rethought your answer?" Victoria asked. She knew I wasn't going to change my mind.

"My answer is still no. Dom, you know my reasoning and you're probably going to have to kill me because I won't join."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay Edward. Victoria… James… have at him."

I pulled out my knife and gripped it hard. Right, now it was my safe haven. I knew James wanted to get back at me but I was sure I could take him easily. Victoria is a savage, so it'll take some head games. Laurent won't fight me and Dom will be last. We both know it. I don't want to kill them, but maybe I can hurt them enough, that they can't fight back. James was stalking toward me and with a sigh I looked at my watch. I should've called Bella like I promised in my letter. She should now be giving Charlie his letter but now it'll be too late. I knew something bad was going to happen.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone waving a knife so close to my face I dodged it and grabbed their wrist. I looked to see James. I took my knife and ran it over the top of his wrist. The pain was written all over his face. He wasn't very good at fighting. Then he actually surprised me by making a light scratch on my hand. I pulled away and pushed him on the floor while doing so. I really didn't want to have to do this. I shrugged out of my jacket and looked at James, Victoria looked worried as if I was really going to kill him. If I were to kill, it would be completely out of self-defense but I'm sure no one would believe me. James came at me with a furious look on his face and I just kept dodging everything. He wasn't as bad as I thought. It would be a little difficult.

"Getting tired yet James?" I asked trying to taunt him a bit.

"I hope your precious Bella can get a new boyfriend, because when I'm done, you're dead."

Anger sparked through me at the thought that Bella would be with someone else, if I died. The next thing I did, I even surprised myself. I punched him in the face and sliced his stomach as he leaned away from me. He wouldn't die but he's going to be in pain. He fell over and grunted. His hand went to his stomach and he somehow stood up. He came at me again and I cut his arm but I went back in pain as he had managed to stab my arm. I actually had to pull the knife out of my arm. I threw it at the wall and James was in too much pain to move. One down, three to go, I looked around and saw Victoria and Dom but I saw Laurent leaving. I nodded to him and while I was distracted, Victoria ran her knife down my back. I hissed in pain but stood standing. I knew what pain felt like and this wasn't that bad. I knew how to toughen it out because of the son of a bitch who killed my parents. I won't cry out in pain but only fight back with anger. I know my mother would never approve of this but it is out of "self defense"; I turned around with my hand out and backhanded Victoria causing her head to snap in the direction of my hand with a loud 'smack'. Her cheek was red and her eyes filled with tears. I felt bad for doing it but what I supposed to do? Let her chop me into little pieces? I could feel the after sting of the cuts I had. Victoria came at me again but this time from the front. Whenever I dodged her I had to arch my back and it stung. I would grimace every so often and she knew that I was in pain. Dominic was getting pleasure out of just watching this. I was getting down right bored of messing around with Victoria so as she came at me I grabbed my arm and spun her around. My arm was wrapped around her neck almost choking her and I ran my knife down her back, like she did to me. She screamed and slightly fell. I let go of her as I dragged her over where James had passed out. She was really shaky and was looking at her bloody hands. I looked down for a second and closed my eyes as I heard Dominic's evil laugh.

"Well done Edward. Not in the mood for killing? 'Cause I am."

"I would gladly kill you Dom," I sneered.

He glared and came at me. I was actually scared. Dom was one of the best knife fighters I had ever seen. He was the one who actually taught me a lot of the techniques I knew. I don't know what happen next but I remember Dom coming at me and I remember the stinging pain I felt as his knife made contact with my stomach. I let out a loud grunt and fell back a little. Well if I die hopefully I won't go to Hell. I stood up but I was slightly hunched over. I came at Dom and stabbed him in the arm. He almost dropped his knife but recollected himself.

"Fuck," I muttered.

No matter what happened now, he was going to kill me. There is no way I was going to live through this. He surprised me by punching me instead of stabbing me. I felt over and he stood over me.

"You little fuck. I can't believe you, you actually tired to fight back?" he yelled.

I lifted my hand and stabbed him in the calf as my answer. He fell slightly and let out a string or profanities at me. I stood back up in pain and glanced at the door. I could make it but this had to end. He would haunt me for the rest of my life, if this didn't end. As I hesitated I gripped my knife because I knew he might take advantage of my state. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and he's on top of me with his fists balled up. I'm bleeding, cut everywhere, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, and with each punch that Dom gives me I just sink into the dark waters fathom after fathom. Just before I drift away I hear one gunshot and Dominic is off of me. The last thing I remember seeing is Charlie standing over me.

"Edward, stay with me…"

**READ THIS FUCKING THING!!: I hope you liked it! I'm not so good with fight scenes so forgive me, I tried my best. I've been writing this all week and this is the best I could get it. Okay, I really really _really_ want to get 900 reviews on this story. I'm at 831 and I think I could get there with how many people read my story but some of you don't review!!!! If you can hit the 'add to favorites' button then you can hit the 'review' button. PLEASE! If I get close to 900 reviews then I'll update with the next chapter. I hope you guys don't hate to wait too long! Thanks for reading BYE!**


	49. Floating

**You guys are absolutely amazing! I normally only get 50 reviews per chapter most of the time less. I have NEVER gotten that much. I was shocked! I got 122 reviews within 24 hours. It's incredible. As I said my story will probably end very soon so I hope you can enjoy until the ending!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I felt like I was just barely staying afloat in the dark water I was drowning in earlier. I was slowly coming to my senses but I felt like I couldn't move. I was restrained by everything. It was like the muscles in my body refused to work. I could slightly hear a soft beeping sound, it seemed in rhythm of my heartbeat. That's when it occurred to me I was in the hospital. The beeping wasn't the only thing I could hear though. I heard the soft cries of an angel.

"Wake up. Please…" she cried.

I wanted to say I'm trying but I couldn't move, I could barely think. It was hard to comprehend everything. I wanted to move my hand and put it on her soft cheek and tell her everything was going to be okay now, but I couldn't. I wanted so bad to see her face. I focused hard as I heard her voice and pictures of her smile flooded my mind. My Bella. All of a sudden, I could feel her soft warm hand on my cheek and I badly wanted to do the same.

"It was you…" she cried.

It broke and restored my heart at the same time as she said that. It felt like forever ago that I told her she was my future. It my heart sore to know she meant the same. Then, after she said those words, I could feel her gorgeous soft lips on mine. It was almost like my wake up call. I could feel my muscles refuel and I felt like I could move again.

"Bella…" I whispered as I moved my hand to her cheek.

**BPOV**

Ever since I got the call that Edward was taken here, I've been here. Carlisle said I could stay here as much as I wanted and Charlie let me skip school. It was now very late Tuesday night. He's been out since Charlie found him in Port Angeles on Sunday. When they told me, what happened my heart broke. I knew him and I knew he wouldn't back down to anything, he would keep fighting until they killed him and that's what scared me. Charlie said, that Dom was on top of a very mangled Edward and one of the Port Angeles cops actually shot Dominic to get him off. Charlie said that the woman and another man, that wasn't Laurent, were pretty roughed up and full of cuts and stabs. He said it was a brutal knife fight. I remember not breathing when I was told everything. Charlie didn't want to tell but I made him tell me. I wanted to know. I deserved to know, and he knew that.

I'm currently sitting in the small chair next to Edward's bed trying to get some sleep. It's impossible. Ever since I came here I keep having nightmares that he won't wake up and part of me believed that he wouldn't but I refused to believe it. Esme and I are normally here constantly but I stay here at night because she needs to leave to take care of Rose, Alice and Carlisle. Sometimes she has a full house because Emmett, Jasper and even Charlie come over. Jasper and Alice made up shortly after Edward and I said our first goodbye. Alice apologized for trying to pry and he apologized for snapping even though she sort of deserved it. They're happy and all the couples are comforting each other. They come down here and try to make me leave, but I rarely ever do, I only leave to eat.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the beeping monitor. Edward's heartbeat picked up in the slightest, and I swore I just saw his hand twitch. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I knew he could hear me. He had to. Maybe, I was just diluting myself to think I saw him move. I grabbed his hand in mine and looked at his bruised up face.

"Wake up. Please…" I cried softly. I wanted him to wake up so bad. I wanted him to hold me and tell he was fine and nothing was going to happen like this ever again. I missed his warm hands around my waist and his lips against my neck. I missed hearing his voice telling me he loved me.

Tears started to form and I was getting desperate. I missed him so much even though he was right next to me. I missed the love and the real presence I could feel when he was around. I started to think of what happened if something went wrong and he never woke up. I could hear his voice in my head and I remembered when I never answered his question.

_Flashback~_

"_That's all I want to focus on but my past keeps coming back to haunt me. There is nothing I wouldn't do to have the future I picture."_

"_What future do you picture?" I asked with a smile._

"_You." Edward said._

_I blushed of course and kissed him._

"_What do you picture?" He asked me._

_I gave him a sly smile and stood up. "You'll have to figure it out," I said as I winked._

_End of flashback~_

It broke my heart that I didn't tell him, thinking about it now. I couldn't picture my future without him. He is my future.

"It was you…" I whispered as I moved my face just above him.

I looked at him once and then I kissed him. I heard his heartbeat increase and his lips moved slightly as I pulled away.

"Bella…" his voice rung out even though it was a whisper and his hand moved to my cheek.

I put my hand over his and held it there.

"It's you, Edward. It was you…" I laughed with out humor as tears rolled down my cheeks.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella sitting next to me on the bed and her hand held mine to her face. I slipped my hand out and wrapped both my arms around her waist. Even though it stung, her warm skin numbed it. Her head managed to rest lightly on my chest as she cried.

"I love you Edward."

I smiled. "I love you too. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

She nodded and sat up properly. She looked at me with her red puffy eyes and smiled slightly. I loved to see her smile it made my heart warm.

"What day is it?" I asked, noticing how dark it was.

"It's technically Wednesday morning. Very, very early Wednesday morning," she laughed a genuine laugh.

"Wow! Bella I'm so sorry! I was so stupid! I just-"

"Edward shut up and kiss me," Bella cut me off.

I pulled her closer as she bent down and I crashed my lips to hers. It felt so good to kiss her again. I loved the way her soft full lips felt against mine. We pulled away panting and my heart was beating fast. We laughed as we looked at the monitor. I stroked Bella's hair and looked her in the eye.

"It feels like I've been out for eternity…" I said as Bella nodded.

"It does. It's about 1AM Wednesday morning."

"What are you doing up?" I asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare… again," she admitted.

I closed my eyes for second. This is my entire fault. I continued to stroke her hair and I could tell she was getting tired.

"Go to sleep Bella," I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

"What if I'm dreaming and when I wake up you're still in your mini coma?" she questioned.

"I promise you, I'll be awake when you wake up and if I'm not just kiss me again," I chuckled.

"True love's kiss to break the spell," she teased.

I nodded and she was about to stand up but I held her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not having you sleep in that chair. You're going to sleep with me because that chair is gross."

She smiled and nodded. She laid down next to me on this tiny bed and she was partially on top of me as she fell asleep. She gave me one last kiss and drifted off in my arms. I buried my face in her hair for a moment and then fell asleep with my arms around an angel.

**Carlisle's POV**

It was around five in the morning when I came to the hospital. All the nurses kept giving my pity looks for one reason or another. My son "broke" the law again (knife fight) or that he was still in his coma. I hated that I couldn't do anything. Everyone was torn up about it, especially Bella. I'm proud of her though, she hasn't once been checked in herself for her out of control emotions. I walked up to my office looking at what I had to do today and noticed the earliest appointment I had was at 7. I don't know why I come here so early. Part of me thought it was just to check on things here and there but the other part of me wanted to be here when I could so I could check on Edward as much as I could. I waited about an hour because I didn't want to seem that worried about him even though I was. Mrs. Paige even decided to come by and see me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," she greeted as she walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Paige. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm almost ready to head home because I worked the night shift last night and I just wanted to tell you, you should check on Edward now," she said as she started to leave.

"Really?" I asked standing up.

She nodded and left the door open for me to leave. I picked up my clipboard and made it toward Edward's room. It was a short trip from my office but it wasn't _that_ close. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. A smile instantly lit up my face at the picture I saw. Bella was laying next to Edward on the bed and he actually had his arms wrapped around her while his face was nuzzled in her hair slightly. My son was finally awake. I shut the door quietly and made my way back to my office.

I sat down in my chair and picked up my phone. I had to call Esme. I'm sure she was still sleeping and I would tell her to relax until she was ready but she needed to know.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Carlisle! Is everything okay? What happened?" she asked as her voice raised a few octaves.

I chuckled, "Everything is fine Esme. It's good news. He must've woken up last night." I said.

"Must've?" she asked.

"I went in to see him this morning and he had his arms around wrapped around Bella as they were sleeping," I explained.

I swear I could picture her smiling. "I'm going to get ready and come down right away!" she said in a rush.

"Esme you need your rest. They'll still be here. Sleep my love. You can come later. I just wanted to tell you the good news."

"Okay Carlisle. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I smiled.

I hung up and leaned back in my chair. Everything will be fine…

**EPOV**

I woke up again to see my angel sleeping soundly in my arms. I looked around and saw that it was almost 10. Do we always sleep in? I heard a soft chuckled and I looked around the room. I saw Emmett looking at us.

"Good to know you're up," he commented.

"It's nice to feel alive again."

"Ha ha, you got the shit beat out of you!" he teased.

I laughed. "You're right Emmett but I can still kick your ass."

"Touché."

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"The girls have gone with Jasper to get something to eat because Carlisle called Esme and told her you were out of your mini coma. They came straight here, so did Jasper and I. Charlie would've come but he was in La Push so he's on his way."

I nodded. "You're taking the pain well," Emmett noticed, I wasn't wincing.

"I've had worst, I've just never been out for so long, since I was little."

He nodded. "Well, hopefully you can get out of here soon."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at Bella who stirred slightly in my arms.

"Edward?" she whispered softly.

"I'm right here Love," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Emmett excused himself and Bella sat up. She looked around and then fixed her hair from it being completely messy to a tucked away ponytail.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" she smiled.

My heart lit up with that smile. "Good. I'm glad too. I get to see you smile."

She blushed and I cupped her cheek in my hand. As I looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes, I could see how much love they held for me. She leaned down and kissed me. My fingers went into her hair and so did hers. I was glad my monitor was off because my heart would've been beating like crazy from lack of air. After a few moments we heard wolf whistles and cheers.

We broke away slightly panting and saw everyone smiling at us.

"Eddie and Bella sitting in a- ow! Rosie that hurt!" Emmett said rubbing his head.

We laughed and saw everyone else smiling. Everything was finally going to be okay…

**I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought. I'm at 955 reviews. Can I get to at least 1000 before my next chapter? Please! PLEASE REVIEW! I _know_ you guys can do it! PLEASE! **

**PS I'm sorry for any typos or anything that's wrong =( I only read through it once very quick. Sorry.**

**PSS REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!! =D**


	50. My wake up call

**Okay guys! Here is the last chapter/ epilogue. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the ride along with me! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"MEREDITH MATILDA ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME, I WILL USE THE MOST COLORFUL LANGUAGE YOU'VE EVER HEARD!" I yelled as she tackled me on to my bed.

The door opened very quickly after I yelled and saw Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter. Alice smiled sweetly and got off me as she shut the door on their faces. Rose was sitting in my desk chair smirking.

"Bella there is no point in fighting us. You got to Barbie us up," she said as she stood up.

"You guys _asked_ me for help. I'm not asking for help! I'm putting on a dress and that's it!" I yelled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

They huffed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Can't we help?"

"I already have everything sorted. Don't you?" I asked.

They nodded. "You guys, we can all get ready together, okay? I let you do my make-up?" I sang.

Their eyes sparkled and they nodded. "We've got our stuff in the car! Be right back!" Alice yelled as they sprinted out of my door.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my dress. I pulled out my white strapless dress that fell above my knee and slightly puffed out from the waist down, it had a black ribbon that went around my waist and pulled into a little bow on the side. I personally am not normally a high heels person but I found the perfect shoes that went with my dress to I had to wear them. They were actually plastic with black ribbons that you tied you just past your ankle. They were perfect.

Alice and Rose came back as I finished taking out my outfit. They nodded their approval and showed me theirs. My jaw literally dropped. Rose's dress was almost to the point of sluty but she could pull it off. It was a strapless red dress that came down to mid thigh and it had a sparkly black sash around it under the bust area. It was gorgeous and suited her. I was extra surprised at Alice's dress because of how revealing it was. It was a royal blue dress that came down to about mid thigh and it was strapless. Gorgeous but in the "chest" area at the cleavage part it came down like a "v" and was lightly held together by black ribbon.

"Trying to seduce Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I let him decide if I am or not."

I laughed. "Come on ladies let's get ready."

Here we go…

**EPOV**

It's been two months since I met Dom for the very last time. Dom actually died on the way to the hospital because of the police officer that shot him off me, while James and Victoria were taken care of with their cuts and blood loss, and soon after were thrown in jail for twenty years for the Hell knows amount of stuff they did. Charlie was never upset with me or ever banned Bella from me. He told me he understood and actually thanked me for apparently "trying to save Bella's life". I was pleased he thought it was okay. I'm currently sitting in my empty house playing with the small little present (SP?) I got for Bella. Tonight was prom and we all said we would go. I was looking forward to seeing Bella in a gorgeous dress that would make her light up the room even more. I walked into my closet and changed into my black tux and black tie, a very normal suit. I slipped the present into my pocket and walked out of the room. It was finally time to get Bella, but I was getting nervous. Tonight was a very important night and for the first time ever I was very nervous over something.

I slipped into my "dress shoes" and drove Carlisle's Mercedes to Bella's house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Not to my surprise, Charlie opened the door and ushered me in.

"Thanks Charlie. Is this you're secret job? The doorman?" I joked.

He laughed and nodded. "Prom night, I'm the doorman but later I will be arresting drunk teenagers driving around."

I laughed and saw Emmett and Jasper walk downstairs. They smiled at me and we waited for the girls to come down. We heard a door open a few minutes later and Rose was the first to appear. She wore a beautiful red dress that was possibly too short but oh well she wouldn't listen to me anyway. Emmett's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up with love and hunger. Then Alice appeared. All of us were shocked. Alice never wore stuff _this _revealing. Jasper was going to have a tough night. We all looked toward the stairs as Bella appeared. She was an absolute vision. She wore a white dress with a black ribbon bow on it and fell just above her knees, so it showed off the rest of her legs. She surprisingly wore high heels, which made her a little taller and her hair was pulled into a short ponytail and was curled at the bottom. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She walked over to me and I kissed her cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning," I said, which caused her to blush.

We all walked out the door and I saw Charlie nod at me just before we were out the door. I led Bella to the car and we drove toward school for prom.

**Charlie's POV**

I watched all the girls come down looking beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous and anything else. I watch as couple by couple filed out the door and made it to prom. I gave Edward a quick nod as he walked out with Bella. He better take care of her. I don't know why I'm so worried he has shown me he could take care of her countless times so that was fine. I knew he loved her and he would protect her with his life. She'll be safe with him. She'll always be safe with him. My little girl has finally grown up.

**EPOV**

I parked the car and got Bella out of the car. She looked gorgeous of course and I could barely keep my hands off her. Even though her dress was more modes than my sisters' she was still sinfully tempting. I kept my arm around her waist as we walked inside. We were greeted by the blaring music of Rihanna's Rehab. The girls all ran out and started dancing. Bella was having a lot of fun and she was super happy. I knew she enjoyed this. Soon after that, Wonderful World came on by James Morrison. Bella and I danced and had a lot of fun. We just forgot everything and focused on us and nothing else. After about hour or more I pulled Bella outside on this gorgeous night.

She sat down on a little bench for a minute and I saw her reach for her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"My feet are killing me! I don't know how Rose and Alice do it!" she complained as she slipped out of her shoes.

I chuckled and walked over to her so I was standing right in front of her. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up so she was standing in front of me. She looked up to the actually clear sky and smiled.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah. You are," I murmured as I was now standing behind her.

She blushed and leaned into me as I wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

"You know? This is our first official date?" she giggled.

I laughed. "I guess it is. Bella… do you trust me?" I asked.

"With my life," she nodded.

"Close your eyes," I whispered against her neck as I kissed it.

I spun her around and she shut her eyes. I took out the little black box I had in my pocket and opened it. Inside laid the gorgeous diamond and sapphire ring I saw her looking at in Seattle. I slipped it on to her ring finger and I heard her gasp as I kissed it.

"Open you eyes," I whispered as I went behind her again wrapping my arms around her waist.

She gasped again when she opened her eyes and looked at the ring on my finger.

"Edward…" she said wordlessly.

"I saw you looking at it in Seattle and I knew you wanted and I thought it would be great for this… Bella, I love you so much. You lit up my world with your smile and opened my soul with your eyes. You taught me happiness with your lips and most importantly you taught me love with your heart. You woke me up Bella. You consume every thought that I have, and you have my heart and soul. Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" I whispered in her ear and I kissed her neck to finish it off.

She spun around in my arms and looked at me with teary eyes. She locked her arms around my neck and kissed me. This kiss was full of love. That was it. I tighten my grip around her waist bringing her closer and she pulled away gasping for air. She smiled and put one hand on my cheek.

"Edward, I love you so much! Yes. I'll marry you!" she smiled.

I smiled and kissed her again. I pulled away and then I could hear Ben's voice talking.

"Alright guys and gals grab your date and here's the first official slow dance tonight!"

Your Guardian Angel came on by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and I smiled. This was a great song. I grabbed Bella's hands started to twirl her. She smiled and leaned into me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist. This song was perfect for us.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I always wanted to be the one for Bella and I finally am. Every time her sweet smile comes across her face, it warms my heart. She was my angel. I spun her around once before the chorus and brought her closer to me as I sang the chorus quietly.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I'll always be there to protect her and I'll protect her with my life. She had small tears in her eyes as I sang to her and we danced under the moonlight.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

After everything we've been through she said yes to marry me. Everything is going to be perfect. I spun her around again and she giggled. It was music to my ears.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I sang the chorus again to her.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay, yeah!_

_woah, stay woah_

I spun her around twice and the bottom of her dress flurred out with her. She was smiling her heart out.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Bella can always have control over me. She's the one person in my life who fully accepted me for everything.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As the song ended she stood on her toes and kissed me again. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked at me and then to the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" she laughed.

I chuckled and nodded. "I love it. Come on, we should tell the others," I said as I led her inside.

We walked in and we spotted the gang instantly. Bella smiled and started pulling me toward them. As we approached, Bella started to smile. She told the girls everything while I had my arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone cheered and had to keep Alice contained from telling the whole school. As we were all chatting Bella was playing with my hand and I looked at how happy everyone was.

Bella was my wake up call to life. She woke me up from everything that was going wrong. She is everything and will be everything till the moment I die. My life was now complete, with my one little wake up call…

**THE END!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I made it to 1020 reviews! You guys are incredible. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through to the end. It means a lot to me. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and a special thank you to everyone who reviewed on _every_ chapter. Thank you to everyone who also added me to favorites and alerts, it makes me feel very special. I can't believe I finished my first FF! It's incredible! **

**Everyone is asking me about a sequel. I want to do one but here's my concerns.**

**1. I have to at least finish My Open Road first because I promised (I might not finish Long Lost Love Found)=(**

**2. A lot of sequels I read are never normally as good as the original story.**

**3. It would probably turn out to be a really really emotional roller coster. **

**If you REALLY want a sequel let me know. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! For old times sake please review! Can I get at least 1100 reviews? PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**You guys rock! I love you all and keep your eye open for when I start a new story and please if you read My Open Road look forward to see it being continued!**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**PS. Sorry for any typos again It was just one read through! Sorry!**


	51. Sequel

Wow, I realized I never put up a note...

To anyone who doesn't know I started a sequel to Wake Up Call called Always Dreaming.

Check it out if you like! Thanks to you guys who read Wake Up Call and loved/liked it.

~Can't Decode Me


End file.
